


If Not Now, When?

by Wolfietheartisticsoul99



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: 18+Onlyplease, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kittenplay, M/M, Romance, graphic depiction of violence, sexualcontent, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfietheartisticsoul99/pseuds/Wolfietheartisticsoul99
Summary: What started out as a harmless conversation online, turns into something more when Armie a thirty year old lawyer comes into contact with a young model who lives a life like a famous movie star with the expensive cars, the millions of dollars, and name brand clothing. Underneath Timmy’s lifestyle however, looks can be deceiving which the young lawyer learns when weeks later, the very model shows up on his doorstep asking for his help, clothes torn, beaten up and bruised, scared for his life in cat ears, a collar and a tail.Armie takes him in but finds himself in the most peculiar predicament ever...when Timmy asks him to protect him from Victor Madison. Timmy’s “ex dom” and boyfriend. Not as a lawyer but as his new dom. With no experience with bdsm Armie must navigate this new world that he has been pushed into out of obligation to help this young man but also while balancing his reputation as the son of a very famous lawyer, who is well known around the city and if that wasn’t maddening enough, he has to keep Timmy safe from not only a serial abuser but his entire family from finding out that his new roommate is also his human kitten.
Relationships: Armie Hammer/Original Female Character(s), Saoirse Ronan & Original female character, Timothee Chalamet/original male character, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Saoirse Ronan
Comments: 81
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! welcome to my first ever bdsm kittenplay story! so here is what you need to know about this story.
> 
> it is 18+ Only! this particular story will be dealing with abuse of all types so if you are triggered by this type of subject then please be aware if you do decide to read this, and if you choose not to read this I will not be upset. This story is going to be possibly dealing with a lot of sexual content however, the sex in this story is NOT the main focus on this story at all. And will also be dealing with graphic depictions of violence. 
> 
> I do not know Armie or Timmy personally and do not wish any harm coming to either of them, I love them and look up to them as people. And are just a humble fan who respects what they do as actors that being said this story of course is 10000000% fiction this did not really happen! 
> 
> This story is also set in the 90's however there is one change to it that I am making by kittenplay being more known about and not so secretive as it was back then. So all my 90s babies where you at? come jump on the nostalgia train with me and come along for the ride! XD 
> 
> To the kittenplay community I love and respect you greatly and mean no ill or disrespect to anyone with this story. what inspired me to write this story was The Chateau kitten girls and littleSkylark a youtuber who I enjoy watching and got the idea to have something similar to that in this story.

If someone was to tell me that I was going to have a human kitten… I won't lie I would have said what the fuck are you talking about and thought you were a basket case. Someone that I would have genuinely laughed at at the time and thought “yeah right.” 

But as I sit here with Timmy's cheek against my knee and those slender fingers caressing my calf muscle as I work at my desk, my right hand petting through those dark curls, rubbing on the tips of his ears and his voice giving off soft purrs of sweet contentment. I couldn’t have been more wrong now that I know and are learning more about it, I find myself enjoying it.

His cheek rubs against my knee and I look down when he meows at me, he is wanting my attention. 

“Yes love?” I murmur softly as there is a soft jingle from the small bell that is around his black silk collar then the next thing I know Timmy is climbing in my lap and putting his nose to mine, effectively distracting me from working on my current case. 

He meows and gives me a sweet innocent look. “Use your words baby.” I encourage Timmy to speak in his normal human voice because there is a big stigma around pets not being able to verbally communicate with their owners when something hurts them or they need or want something. This is where Timmy and I are different submissives should be encouraged to use human communication if other people see it as taboo then more power to them. But for us it works and it makes my kitten happy and comfortable after all that he has been through. 

The tip of his tongue comes out and licks my top lip lightly and I grin at him, my fingers caress the ridges of his spine over his crop top t-shirt and down to his exposed lower back.

“Timmy, when you want a kiss and you have to use your words. What do you say?” 

I watch him bite his lip becoming shy. “May I have a kiss please, sir.” he shifts in my lap with his tail resting over his left thigh placing his feet on the bottom rungs on the side of my chair. 

“Very good, and yes you may.” When his lips touch mine it is a simple peck of the lips and nothing further, I can feel my heart fluttering within the confines of my very rib cage as I rest my forehead against his. 

It's hard to believe that one day I was a broken person, a lawyer who thought that there was nothing more important than the job and raising my child and the next, I am a studying dom with my own submissive who I can't live without and certainly wouldn't want to. But I assume you are wondering how I got to this point in my life. Well… it all started with a little internet interaction.


	2. Lonely No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on Arms why don’t you just try it out I promise if you don’t like it, then we can delete the profile altogether and you can go back to moping or whatever it was you were doing. But it’s been five years bubba how long are you going to go unhappy? And not to mention there is Lacy to consider, don't tell me that you are going to be a single person forever big brother! I want you to be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you guys chapter 2 there aren't any trigger warnings in this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy! ^_^ If you have any thoughts please feel free to leave comments!

1990: Conroe, Houston Tx- Hammer Residence

Armie

“Come on Arms why don’t you just try it out I promise if you don’t like it, then we can delete the profile altogether and you can go back to moping or whatever it was you were doing. But it’s been five years bubba how long are you going to go unhappy? And not to mention there is Lacy to consider, don't tell me that you are going to be a single person forever big brother! I want you to be happy.”

I give a sigh of exhaustion as I stare at the computer screen with a category of aol chat room listings, with my sister Olivia standing right behind me. I can feel her gaze on the back of my head as I sit there for a good forty five minutes trying to debate on whether or not I want to even click on one of the rooms. 

“Olivia, hanging out in a chatroom for hours on end is not productive at all and you are right I have Lacy to think about like being a good father and providing for her since her mother is gone. I have to be both mom and dad to her now. I can’t just sit around and play on the computer all day!” 

My wife Kelly died in a car accident 5 years ago she was on her way home from a competing law firm that was my family’s rival for a while when it came to clients and she was on the highway going over the overpass when a woman who was drunk hit her from behind so hard the back bumper went into her seat, causing her to spin out of control and when she tried to correct herself she was hit again by oncoming cars hitting her in the passenger door. When she finally stopped she was trapped inside of the car, they were able to get her out and taken her to the hospital. She had a broken femur, a concussion, a few bruised ribs and a fractured right arm, the doctor said that she was going to get better and that she was going to make it. But something happened and she went into a coma then just never woke up. 

It still doesn’t make any sense to me still but I stayed by her side up to the very end. I talked to her, read to her and even held her hand to try and get her to wake up. It just didn’t happen and I can say that if it wasn’t for Olivia and my brother Lincoln I would have seriously lost my mind from losing myself in my grief. 

I feel Olivia’s arms wrap around me from behind her chin resting in my dark hair, her fingers lace with mine and I am instantly out of my thoughts of Kelly, back in the present with her.

“Armie… I know. This isn’t going to be easy but remember you aren’t doing this alone. You have me and Lincoln to help teach Lacy what she needs to know about life, but having someone else to talk to and be a part of your life, isn’t replacing Kelly. You are a lawyer Armie and Lincoln and I aren’t always going to be available to take care of our badass 5 year old niece. She needs someone who will be there for her when you can’t be and so do you. Just give it some thought and see what comes out of it.” 

“Alright. Fine, I will think about it.” I say with a chuckle as I hear a profound “yes!” come out of her mouth and she let’s go of me, to dance around my bedroom like she just won a million dollars or even the lottery. 

******

“Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

The little excited voice of my daughter floats to my ears and my heart swells with happiness, the corners of my mouth split into a grin when I see her come running from the line of students, her little pigtails bouncing dressed in her lion king overalls, her rugrats backpack strapped to her back and I wave to the teacher who nods smiling back.  
I crouch down and open my arms for her to run right into, when she is in my arms, I toss her up into the air watching her as her screaming giggles come out. It is a sound that I will never get tired of for as long as I live seeing her like this after the death of her mother. I want to fill her days with laughter and happiness in any way that I can in whatever way that even if that means doing goofy things like this. 

I catch her as she comes down. Covering her little cheeks in kisses and her tiny hands push at my face giggling still. 

“Daddy!!!!!!! You are going to mess up my hair!” she whines and I set her down on her feet, taking her backpack from her and opening the back door so she can climb into her seat. 

“Aunty liv! You’re here!” 

“Lacylou!” Olivia grins turned around in her seat, her blue eyes shining as she says Lacy’s name with as much enthusiasm as my daughter has in her hyper little body, as she wiggles around in her booster seat, while I am attempting to buckle her in. 

“Lacy be still for a minute so daddy can tighten your straps then if you want to wiggle, then you can wiggle all you want.” 

“Sorry daddy.”

The moment that I am back in the car and the doors are locked Lacy and Olivia are having a million conversations about anything and everything that her little brain can process as I sit back in my seat, navigating us little by little in Houston traffic and when I say little by little I mean, one small movement of the tires and then staying at a dead stop for about twenty minutes to an hour just to move one more inch before stopping again. 

That is the one thing that I can not stand living in Houston is all the damn traffic and the way people drive here, you would think that their asses were on fire with how impatient they can be. All the constant honking and curses coming from outside their windows and all I can think about is getting Lacy home and playing with her before my work consumes me as it usually does. 

“Daddy” 

I look up at Lacy through the rearview mirror. “Yes sweetheart?” I try to keep the irritation out of my voice as we move again just to stop again.  
‘ oh for the love of god move! Please move!’ 

“Can we listen to my song! Please! Daddy I wanna listen to barbie song.” 

My sister starts snickering when she sees me roll my eyes at the very mention of that fucking song and it is all Olivia’s fault for introducing my daughter to the band aqua. Not that I have a problem with it, but after you have heard “come on barbie let’s go party!” for the billionth time on repeat you start wanting to scream and pull your hair out.

“I am going to fucking kill you later.” I mouthed to Olivia who digs through the cd case and pops in the cd then the music is filling the car. 

“Oh come on Armie. My taste in music isn’t that bad!” Olivia bumps my shoulder with hers as she bobs her head to the music, while Lacy is belting her little heart out while I try not to think about the lyrics coming out of my daughter’s mouth. 

“Daddy!!!!!!! You have to sing too!” 

“No honey, daddy doesn’t feel like singing right now. He is trying to drive.” 

“Um… excuse you! Big brother but oh yes you are!” Olivia smirks and turns back to look at Lacy who is kicking her little legs and still singing along to the song. 

“What do you think Lacylou shall we see if we can’t get daddy to dance and sing?” 

‘Oh dear god! No, no no no no no!’

“Liv don’t you dare.” I glare at her as she reaches for the knob on the radio and switches the song, she continues to flip through the songs until she lands on the one song that I am also going to kill her for. Why? Because she knows that ever since we were children this fucking song has always gotten to me to the point of me dancing to it. 

“Watch this Lacy.” is all she says to the little girl and she watches from her chair with curious blue eyes, as the beat of “Rhythm is a dancer” comes blaring through the speakers.  
The beat starts in my right hand it starts tapping on the dash a little the constant *tap* *tap* *tap* right in time with it, my head stays completely still until Olivia starts to make it worse. She starts singing and starts moving to the beat herself, humming the words and I shake my head, glance at her. 

“I hate you.” I try not to laugh as she bumps her shoulder into mine again, before she starts dancing herself. The movement goes from my hand to my foot and then everywhere else and I take my hands off the wheel, then it’s all over. The rhythm grabs a hold of me and I start dancing in my seat while the cars are moving again, I keep my feet on the pedals but my arms get a mind of their own. 

Lacy starts giggling and clapping watching me and her aunt dance together then she starts to dance herself. All three of us dancing with the windows down, while being stuck in traffic people staring at us like we lost our minds. But I don’t give a shit we are having fun and there is nothing wrong with acting like an idiot if you can get away with it. 

When the song is over my mood has lifted a little and the traffic has let up and we are cruising, when I look in the mirror at Lacy again. Some time later, she is passed out with her head tilted to the left, her arms resting on top of her, the arm of the chair that comes across her lap and her mouth hanging open. 

“Works every time.” I murmur to Olivia who glances at Lacy and I see something go across her face that looks melancholy, as if she is remembering something then I hear her whisper,

“She looks so much like Kelly when she is sleeping. It’s scary Armie, it’s like she is still here but in a little body.” I rest my hand on her knee and gently squeeze it affectionately, a small pang comes from my chest. 

“Yeah, it really is but I wouldn’t trade her for anything Liv nothing. It may hurt from time to time but at least I have the good memories to hold on to.” 

*******

For the rest of the day I spend my time with Lacy after taking Olivia home. we play dolls, color in coloring books, lounging around in our pajamas and watching rocky and bullwinkle for the seventh time this afternoon. Until she decides that she is bored with it and she goes off on her own to play in her bedroom, leaving me to clean up her mess as usual. 

I take Lacy being distracted as a good time to get some of my work done so I sneak off to my bedroom and shut it only half way. That way she knows that if she needs me then I can hear her calling for me.  
I walk over to my desk and flop down in the chair, causing it to groan underneath my weight and I drag it across the carpet bringing it closer to the desk. 

“Okay, I am going to work for a solid hour or two and then I will go cook dinner.” 

I tell myself hoping that my brain will accept the order and that I will stick to the plan without getting interrupted by a phone call or being interrupted by Lacy. 

That only lasts for twenty seven minutes due to the sound of Lacy's cries and her calling for me. Then I hear her feet on the stairs and heading towards the room. 

"Daddy." My bedroom door creaks open and I look up to see a teary eyed Lacy standing there in the doorway, with something in her tiny hands, she whimpers and sniffles. 

"Lacy? What's wrong?" I push away from my desk and turn the chair, getting up, my back popping in the process. I walk over to her and she looks up at me holding up the broken pieces of a glass angel that Kelly gave her for Christmas.

We had started the process of moving here and Kelly was nervous about being in a new place so Kelly had the idea to give Lacy an angel, telling her that it was going to protect her.That when she ever felt scared to whisper her fear into the angels ear and then the angel would take that fear away. 

"I didn't means to daddy. I…. I was dancing with teddy and I accidentally bumped it and it fell off my dresser. Please don't be mad at me!" 

I hold out my hand palm up and she puts the pieces in my hand, I place the broken angel in the pocket of my pajama pants and bend down picking Lacy up underneath her arms, holding her to my chest with my forearm under her bottom as her arms circle my neck.

"I am just happy that you are okay and that you didn't cut yourself. And no, I'm not mad at all Lacy that's why they are called accidents baby nobody means for them to happen." 

I tell her but most importantly I believe I am telling myself this too not because of the angel being broken but the car accident. 

After it happened, I blamed myself for a long time, said it was my fault for staying at work later than I should have. Blamed it on me being a workaholic and not spending as much time with my family as I sure have therefore, Kelly and I wouldn't have gotten into that argument over the phone that day. 

"Daddy can you fix it?" She asks as we make our way out of the bedroom and down the hallway, heading for the kitchen so that I can find the super glue and also start dinner. 

"I will most certainly try Lay Lay. Daddy will try." 

********

It doesn't take long for Lacy to scarf down her bowl of spaghetti that I had placed in front of her and for her to be ready for bed as I silently thank God that she didn't put up a fuss.

Once she is all tucked into her batman car bed, I place a kiss on her forehead and sweep a strand of her blonde hair back before stepping away and heading for the door flicking off the lights, cracking the door so a sliver of the hall light penetrates through the crack. 

'I wish you were here, Kels it's not easy for her without you. Do you watch over us? Do you know how much we hurt without you here?'

"Don't go there Armie you will only make the pain worse and Olivia is right. It's been long enough you need to let go and move on, you can miss her but don't dwell on the past or the accident it does no good." 

I chide myself gently with a sigh as I go through the house flicking off all the other lights in the house and head to the bedroom, and shut the door behind me. 

As I am about to get into bed and pull the covers up I hear the sound of the chatroom door opening and it catches my attention. 

‘ I don’t ever remember clicking on a chatroom so there should be no reason that it would be going off unless…’

“Olivia, you and your stubborn nature alright you win. I will give it a try.” I say to myself, dropping the covers I walk around the bed and go to the computer, sitting down in front of it and moving the mouse. The screen goes bright and a chat box pops up before me with text inside. 

I sit there staring at the text before me and bite my life quietly debating with myself on whether to click the x button on th e top right corner or to say something. 

‘Just click the x and head to bed you have work in the morning and Lacy has school. Priorities Armie.’ 

‘Answer it! You could make a new friend and have someone else to talk to who isn’t related to you. Just because you answer doesn’t mean that something will happen, it’s not like you are looking to get married again right? What is the harm in saying hello.’ 

‘You will be pissed at yourself if you don’t go to bed early.’

Back and forth my mind goes like a game of tennis of what I should do until I ultimately decide against my better judgement might I add to answer the message before me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins Armie's first interaction with Timmy <3 I hope it was everything you expected it to be next chapter you will meet Timmy and the other kittens as well as a few new characters! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! much love to you!


	3. The Kitten's Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my heart pounds in my throat as I make my way across the hallway in nothing but my socks, my black lace underwear, my net crop top, my tail swaying behind me as I go shuffling across the hardwood flooring trying to be as quiet as I can. My right hand is clasped around my collar, more specifically the small bell that is attached to it. The only lighting is by the moon. Its paleness floods through the french windows lighting my way to sirs study, the padding of my feet suddenly go quiet as they hit carpet.
> 
> If sir wakes up I am fucked today I have been a good boy but I know that one mistake and I will end up with a hand across my face, or his boot to my ribs, the very thought of that makes me gasp for a breath and makes my sides ache with anxiety. I don’t know how it got this way or what I did specifically to cause him to change but I can’t help thinking that this is my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning* 
> 
> Verbal abuse ahead guys so just be warned it isn't too graphic in nature but it does have to do with Timmy remembering something that happened between him and Victor. 
> 
> Also this took a long time to write because I kept getting interrupted by family members while trying to stay in the story. I wrote a lot tonight so I hope you enjoy what I wrote. lol

Timmy 

My heart pounds in my throat as I make my way across the hallway in nothing but my socks, my black lace underwear, my net crop top, my tail swaying behind me as I go shuffling across the hardwood flooring trying to be as quiet as I can. My right hand is clasped around my collar, more specifically the small bell that is attached to it. The only lighting is by the moon. Its paleness floods through the french windows lighting my way to sirs study, the padding of my feet suddenly go quiet as they hit carpet.  
If sir wakes up I am fucked. Today I have been a good boy. I cleaned the house, washed the dishes, polished his boots, and cooked for him, all before he got home. I did it all after I got home from my photo shoot with the other kittens earlier in the day and was rewarded with a rub to the head, and the praise of “good boy” by his raspy velvet voice. Then at some point sir and I had sex, and he allowed me to sleep in his bed with him, which was nice. But I know that one mistake and I will end up with a hand across my face, or his boot to my ribs, the very thought of that makes me gasp for a breath and makes my sides ache with anxiety.

‘ If you can make it to the computer then you will be good. Then you can talk to someone and forget about the pain. Let your mind slip for a while and enjoy the company of someone else, just don’t get caught.’ 

The moment my hand touches the door knob of the study door I look around and tilt my head to the side, listening for his signature cough or his heavy set footsteps that set my senses on alert. I count to five as I continue to listen then when I don’t hear anything but the cars passing by outside on the street, I enter the room and slowly close the door and make my way over to the computer and boot it up. 

I keep my eyes on the door with each passing second as I go through the process of logging into sir’s computer and going into the aol chat room listings looking through them. 

I do this every night in hopes to find someone to just talk to who doesn’t want just sex or a dick pic as a lot of these people on here do. No, I want to talk to someone and have an actual conversation with them, I am lonely and don’t want to be around sir any more than I have to. Which is very saddening to me, submissives are supposed to adore, worship and love their partner or partners and their relationship should be loving and of mutual respect. However, that is not what this is anymore, or maybe it has been this way all along and I have just now realized it and now, I am desperately wanting out but are too afraid to leave out of fear and anxiety of what he will do to me or say to me if I even try it.

I click in the romance section of the chat and see a flooding of messages coming onto the screen all at once, saying random things like “hey!” “asl?” and the usual “horny and looking for a hot girl or guy to help me get off” on here but then something catches my eye it is a username that I have never seen before called creativesouls87 and randomly click on their name and begin typing out my message and wait. 

‘ please don’t be a creepy pervert, please don’t be a creeper!’ 

I hold my breath and then the message comes: his profile picture is a white wolf sleeping and I smile a little. Anyone with a sleeping wolf pic can’t be too bad right? 

Creativesouls87: um… hi how's it going?

Pastelkitten99: same as it always is a boring quiet night with nothing to do. You?

Creativesouls87: ha! Yeah, that sounds about right. So you into cats or something? 

The reply makes me chuckle a little, I look to the door before replying then I let myself relax a little bit and type away. 

Pastelkitten99: something like that yes. Why? Don’t like cats? 

Creativesouls87: no reason, it's not that I don’t like cats, cause I do but sometimes they can be sneaky little bastards that attack you for no reason. Lol 

Pastelkitten99: humans can be just as sneaky if not sneakier ; ) 

Creativesouls87: Very true. So… pastel asl? 

Pastelkitten99: 25/m/tx you?

My head snaps up at the sound of a noise and I look at the door with fear in my eyes and quickly minimize the chat box, ducking underneath sir’s desk. 

I hear the door to the study open, I shut my eyes and hold onto my bell tightly, curling my body as close to the back of the inside of the desk as possible and wait until I hear the footsteps move away and the door shuts. I watch the shadow move away from the door and hear the heavy steps move away. 

‘I forgot that sir sometimes sleep walks.’ 

I slowly pull myself back into the chair and pull the chat back up thankful that I had the volume to the computer turned down. But I had another message from creativesouls99. 

Creativesouls87: 30/m/tx

My eyes widen and I quickly send a message back, my hope resorting when I see that he is from texas like me.  
Pastelkitten99: what part of Texas are you from? 

I press send and hear the soft chime of the chat again and when I read it I nearly want to scream with excitement. 

Creativesouls87: I’m from Conroe. 

‘Holy shit! This guy lives in my city!’ 

Pastelkitten: holy shit dude you live in my city this is so fucking cool! I have been dying to meet someone who was in the same city as me. 

Creativesouls87: Do you not have friends in the city? 

Something in my stomach tightens at the word friends as I read his question over and over. Friends are something that I have always wanted and I had found it when I joined the bdsm community and met everyone that I know now. But it wasn’t always like that in the beginning. 

I grew up on the streets of New York City not really knowing who my parents were or having any sense of who I was going to become. Nor did I have any friends. All I knew at the time, was that I was into modeling and I wanted to be like those men and women that you see in magazines and on tv. I was taken in by a woman named Sora King who is a freelance photographer by day and a bdsm teacher as well as practitioner of kitten play usually taking on the role of a switch in her relationships. 

That was how I learned about bdsm as well as modeling from her. 

She is so taken with me and my appearance that she asks me to come live with her at her two bedroom apartment in Queens, and I became a subject for her photos.

When I did, an agent from a modeling agency caught wind of my photos and offered to set up a meeting with me. I was ecstatic and so happy that I kissed Sora’s cheeks and practically told her I loved her! 

When I turned 19 years old I signed a contract with the agency and learned that this is no ordinary agency but a place that photographs women and men who are into kittenplay. a subgenre of Bdsm where people behave, dress up and pretend to be well… cats. I was enamored with the entirety of it, the beautiful outfits, the tails, the ears, the fangs and just how loving and kind a lot of these people were and fell in love with it. 

I end up meeting his best friend Saorise because of this and the two of us become so close that she is like a sister to me, more than a best friend. 

I did small gigs for money as being a kitten model for the agency and suddenly I become popular online when the photos are posted to a bdsm forum, and on other popular sites this is how I got a cult following and people from all over the world comment on my photos and adore me like a movie star. I was literally everywhere and I had never felt happier. 

When I turned 21 years old I and Saoirse decided that we want to live together and relocate to Houston where another building for the agency is located to see if I could find growth in my modeling to become a professional at it. With Sora coming along to be my personal photographer, it is during this time that I was also introduced to bdsm get togethers and Sora introduces me to some of her friends in her group explaining what they do and once again I was swept away by the idea of having this type of relationship so with Sora’s help I continued to practice into becoming a submissive under the guidance of her and a few of the other much older dominants and masters and on my 23rd birthday I became a lover of bdsm and petplay permanently. 

Pastelkitten99: Oh yeah, of course I have friends it’s just… well I kind of can’t see them. 

Creativesouls87: how come?

'oh you know my owner is an abusive prick who tracks my every movement. Has cut off all contact with my friends who I am only allowed to see at bdsm functions such as photo shoots, and gatherings where his presence is in attendance.'

That's what I wanted to say but what I said instead was…

Pastelkitten99: they live all over the world and we only get together during holidays and special occasions.

The thought alone pains me that I can't tell the truth. This guy seems okay so far and I want to keep talking to him but its already late. 

But he seems to save me from ending the conversation abruptly because he does it for me.

Creativesouls87: listen I would like to stay up and talk to you some more but I do have to get up in a few hours for work. So maybe we can talk again?

Pastelkitten99: yeah, okay. Sure I would like that. What is it that you do if you don't mind me asking? 

Creativesouls87: I'm a lawyer. 

Pastelkitten99: ew! Yeah, I think I'll stick to modeling thanks! I'm not very good at arguing now, persuasion that's a different story. ; )

Creativesouls87: what's your name? I want to know who I am saying goodnight to.

Pastelkitten99: Timothee but my friends call me Timmy or Tim. Whichever is fine with me and what do people call you? 

Creativesouls87: Armand but I prefer Armie. 

Armie. I have never heard of that name before but I like the way it sounds to my ears when I say it out loud. 

Pastelkitten99: Armie huh? Are you sure you're not in the wrong kind of profession there Armie? I mean… I would think with a name like that you would be in idk the marines or the army or something like that.

Creativesouls87: XD oh god! Yes! I get that a lot when people hear me say my name and then there are always the arm and hammer jokes and the whole joke with the psychedelic furs song "love my way" about an army and a dance floor. 

I laugh out loud and I gasp clapping my hand over my mouth when I hear the loud cough and I quickly send a reply and log out of the chatroom before I can read the reply. Then make my way back to sir's room slipping back into his bed and I feel his arm tighten around his waist and his breath in my ear as he snores but as I close my eyes, I think about the new friend that I just made and I hope that we can speak again quietly praying that we do. 

********

Armie

As I hear the sound of the door closing on the computer and the font that reads Pastelkitten99 has left the chat in red bold lettering from the color of his username, I sit back in my chair and let out a long breath, running my fingers through my hair stretching then I read the reply he sent before he left. 

Pastelkitten99: Love to stay and talk to you some more Armie but I need my beauty sleep good night! And see ya later! =3 

‘That went a lot better than I had expected it to go. What was I so nervous about?’ 

I happen to glance over at the clock on the right bottom corner of the computer and blink twice in surprise. “Oh shit! Is it really one in the morning! Fuck I need to sleep otherwise, I am not going to be prepared for court at 7:30.”

My brain chides my logical side, not impressed with my behavior tonight. 

‘ I told you… you should have pressed the x when you had the chance and now look at you, you’re going to go in there and fuck things up! Way to go! Genus! Let your client down all because you decided to stay online in a chatroom and talk to some stranger online who you don’t even k-’

My heart on the other hand, is more accepting of my little encounter and praises me for my efforts of doing something to put me in the right direction of where I need to be. 

‘ His name is Timmy, he is male and 25 years old. That’s a start! You did really well, for starting to move on. I’m proud of you!’ 

I push back my chair and stand up stretching my arms and legs, popping my back, a yawn escaping my lips and I have no problem falling face first into bed instantly falling asleep. 

*****  
Timmy 

The next morning I am awake bright and early the dawn is breaking through the purple satin curtains and I feel around for the covers as the winter chill has come blowing through a groan escapes me and I want to roll over and go right back to sleep but the alarm on my phone goes off. 

'What time is it? What day is it? And why in the hell is it so fucking cold in here?'

I shift my legs around as I push up into a sitting position and I hiss from the sting of my ass not on the outside like being spanked but on the inside. 

'note to self try to convince sir to not be so rough when he is drunk next time.' 

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and when I do, I am greeted with the sight of something that next to nothing happens in Houston… snow actual motherfucking snow on the ground, blankets of soft white fluff everywhere. 

I quickly jump out of bed or so I think and pain reminds me to take it easy and slow down. So I do when going about my morning routine, heading to my own room I go to my closet and throw open the doors.

Copious amounts of pastel colors jump out at me and I smile wide as I run my fingers over the different collars, of lace, ribbon, and some leather.

"Hmm I think I'll go with light blue today. I think sir would appreciate that since his favorite color is blue and I am just feeling the color today." 

I pick out a light blue ribbon collar to go along with my heavy sweater, jeans and my fluffy snow boots. I leave the tail and ears behind because I don't want them to get wet or dirty. Those are 50 dollar ears and sir will tan my hide if I do. 

Once my things are gathered I head for the shower turning on my stereo snoop dogg is rapping about gin and juice and I rap to it while waiting for the water to heat up. 

"Someone is in a good mood this morning." I jump at the sound of Victor's voice the low baritone register used to turn me on; now it just scares the hell out of me. 

I twirl around to see him standing in the doorway looking very chipper and dare I say, there is a smile on his face that wasn't there yesterday. He is dressed in a three piece suite and I can smell his cheap cologne, as he walks into the bathroom the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 

"It’s snowing sir and I was going to go out to the manor today if um…. If that’s okay I mean, if it isn’t then I won’t go. But I was hoping-”

“Why do you think I am all dressed up pussycat? That is where we are planning on going today, now hurry along and make yourself presentable. I will call Lydia and let her now that we are coming.”

He takes a few steps towards me and pulls me in, tilting my head back he presses his lips to mine and I can taste the mint on his tongue. At the weight of his presence I bend and kiss him back, I hate the way my body reacts to him. This side of him always gets me to break. The sweet sticky side, the part that I fell in love with when I first met him, he was charming and well spoken, a gentleman or so he perceived himself to be. 

When he pulls away he pats the side of my cheek and I want to turn my head away from him. But I lean into the touch a part of me doesn't want to believe that he could ever hurt me when he does. I don’t want to believe that it is the truth, that this is all in my head and that some time I will wake up from this dream. 

The moment he leaves the bathroom I step into the steam and let the water wash away the darkness down the drain. I take my time washing every inch of my body from my face to my toes, I let the soap run over my bruised skin. Some of them faded into yellow and purple tint already healing along my arms, the hand print less visible. 

I rinse off quickly then tend to my hair washing it thoroughly as my thoughts drift to the conversation with Creativesouls. I wanted to know more about him, from what I gathered already he seemed like a nice enough guy and he lives somewhere in the city and he is a lawyer. Which was good then I could use him if things got out of hand with Victor. 

I turn off the water and step out, drying myself off quickly. I get dressed, turn off my music and hurry downstairs where sir is waiting at the front door. 

*********

The Kitten’s Paradise: North, Parkway Street Downtown 

The kitten’s Paradise is a huge mansion that is the home of Lydia Vanderbee and Johnathan Vanderbee a husband and wife master and mistress who have been a part of the bdsm scene for twenty six years. They generously open their home up to all of the kitten’s in the community while, at the same time allowing their own submissives get the experience of being introduced to different cultures, other kittens, their styles and their masters, doms, or owners whichever title that is attached to their partner. 

It is called the Kitten’s Paradise due to all of the kittens that come from all over the world to experience the events from all different backgrounds, and so many different kittens. Both men and women can attend their parties and it is where I first met Victor, Saorise, and the others. It is a place of safety, love and respect even lgbt friendly however, sometimes it isn’t without it’s drama but I love the people and the mansion itself it really is like a paradise. 

Take Hugh hefner's playboy mansion and fill it with a bunch of human kittens and you got what the mansion looks like. Well, minus the everyone sleeping with one master. 

When the car pulls up to the mansion, the driver opens the door for me and Victor steps out ahead of me, then holds out his hand to me and I take it silently. He thanks the driver and we begin walking up the circle driveway, with my arm hooked in Victor's. I anticipate my excitement to take over as it usually does during these get-togethers. 

As the front door opens up and Lydia greets us with a fangly smile her makeup flawless and neat as usual, dressed to the 9’s in a scarlet colored gown that comes to her ankles, a v cut and the straps tie around the back of her neck, with her vile of blood that hands down between her cleavage, with matching sandals, the straps coming up and around her calf in a zigzag pattern and stopping at her knee. 

Lydia is a vampire kitten. She has always been fascinated with the century old gothic/ vampiric aesthetic ever since she was a little girl. 

“Hey Timmy! Victor, always a pleasure to see my favorite pastel and his handsome devil of a master.” she holds out her hand and Victor takes it within his own, pressing his lips to the back of her knuckles. Then I do in turn as a sign of respect, then she steps aside to allow us in and the moment I enter I look at Victor who gives me a nod and he says,

“Off you go.” and releases me from my leash.

I take off into the mansion in search of my best friend as I get sucked into a plethora of bells meowing and girls dancing, drinking with their partners. While others are chit chatting with others in so many kinds of languages it’s like the united nations got together in one massive living room, and the clicking of cameras going off fills my ears. 

Then my eyes fall on the one of the people I have been dying to see. 

“Papa Methius!(Me the us) you’re here!” I yell from across the room and the 6’0 man dressed in a very old fashion suit with ruffle lace sleeves, a three button jacket, a top hat underneath his right arm, with a cane in his left, his beard neatly combed with glasses on his face and polished black shoes on his feet. 

“Timo! My boy!” He lets out a hard laugh and I watch him give a girl his hat and cane to hold onto before turning around to face me and I run at the tall man like a child. The man eyes me when I stop dead in my tracks and I go to bow before him as respect but he shakes his head at me. 

“Child. You know better, you never bow to me, you are my Timmy get your ass up here.” He pats his chest and I jump from the floor into his arms and he gives me the biggest bear hug his fangs showing in a wide smile. I nuzzle him with my head and meow at him as he chuckles. He presses his lips to my forehead kissing me before he sets me down on my feet, and ruffles my dark curls. 

Papa Methius is one of the old, wise bdsmers who has been into kitten play for 45 years he started out as a submissive and then progressed into becoming a master under the direction of his old master Donavan who is no longer with us. From there, he took on a few submissives for a while training them until he found out that training rather than playing in an actual scene was his passion and when I was first getting into kitten play Papa was my teacher on being a submissive and he is the only man in my life who can make me feel like a child in the sense of knowledge. I am always learning something from papa each time I get to see him. 

I have nothing but love, admiration and respect for this wonderful human being. I see him as a grandfather figure even though the man is only in his 60s he looks like he is in his 50s. He looks good for his age and very healthy. He is the one person who I come to for advice, however I can never bring myself to tell my papa about Victor’s abuse. So we talk about everything else but that subject but today that is.

I see his golden eyes narrow and his lips press into a tight line when I wince at the touch of papa’s hand on my forearm and he looks me in the eyes, his voice soft and low. 

“Timmy, walk with me.” The words come out in a command and without a word, he turns to the girl and murmurs something to her and the blond woman, with wire cat ears, walks away and takes papa’s cane and hat with her. 

He then turns to me and once the finger goes down, I gently wrap my hand around his finger and he leads me away from the others, the tapping of his shoes echo through the hallways as we pass, two berlesic kittens, with the feathered headbands and the beautiful pearls around their necks. 

We walk together to the french doors that lead out to the courtyard and he opens the door for me and I step through the smell of fresh roses and lilac catches my attention and I feel a pit in my stomach beginning to grow as we make our way over to the two seated swing and he sits down motioning for me to follow.

“Timmy I am going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me.” 

Immediately I bite my lip and I play with my fingers, my hair falling in my face as I dread his question. I have an idea of what this is about and I hope he doesn’t say anything if it is what I am thinking. He seems to read my expression well and I feel his hand stroke my hair in comfort. 

“Are you happy little one? And I don’t mean with kitten play, I know you love it. I want to know if you are happy in general.” 

‘Tell him.’

“Of course papa why wouldn’t I be?” I give him a smile but he doesn’t seem to buy it and I knew he wouldn’t when papa knows, he knows. We have been a part of each other’s lives for two years now. He knows that I wear my emotions on the surface and that there is no lying to him, even the best liar in the world wouldn’t be able to get past Papa’s keen ability to read people. Before he became a kitten, he was a marine for half of his life so he has seen and done shit that would seem like child's play, he was trained to read another human being. 

“Timothee Chalamet. Don’t think you can get away without telling me what is going on. I saw the bruises on your arm and I know that there is something that you are not telling me. If you are scared….”

“It’s nothing papa I fell down during a scene with Victor the other day. That’s all this is…. Nothing I promise!” 

He shakes his head and lets out an exhale that is deep and filled with frustration, I can tell he wants to pry in the business of Victor and I. 

“Do you remember what I told you before you ever became a kitten?” 

“That a submissive is the one in control of every situation and that it is the submissive who gives as much power to the dominant as they wish to. That is not taken by force or taken for granted and that such power can be taken back at any time and that I have ever right to say no.”  
I resight the words from memory and he gives me a slight smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes as he praises me for remembering the most important thing in bdsm… consent. That is what a bdsm is based on consent, respect and trust are at the forefront of such a relationship if you don’t have those three things then the relationship between a submissive and their dom or master does not work. That was the very first thing I learned from both Papa and Sora when I was taking classes on becoming a kitten.

“And are you in control of your relationship?” 

‘I am your master and you will obey me without question! Or do you not remember your place Timmy? Do I need to remind you of who you belong to? Who owns your pathetic ass! You are mine to control and do whatever the fuck I want. Don’t you ever forget it.’

Are You loved and cared for as a kitten should be with respect, dignity and loyalty?

‘Respect ha! You will respect me but I don’t have to fucking respect you, submissives are toys to be played with Tim you are my play thing. Nothing more than a vessel with holes to be filled and that is all or did no one ever tell you that? That is what real bdsm is not what those idiots told you.’ 

Are you getting the aftercare that you need after a scene? 

The memory of me going into a sub drop comes to mind and I wrap my arms around myself in a protective manner. When it happened it was after being spanked with a belt, I don’t remember what I did to deserve such a punishment at the time. What I do remember is Victor was angry with me for accidentally breaking something in the house, I think it was a plate I was washing and he flipped out, he screamed and chased me through the house and when he caught me… twenty seven times I was whacked with the belt, but his blows weren’t controlled they were erratic and all over the place. So i was smacked in the thighs and at some point there was a blow to my kidneys, the pain was horrible and when he was done I was in tears, curled up on the bed and when I reached for him. 

‘ aftercare is for the weak! Don’t be a pussy Timothee the next time you break my shit I will break your fucking hands!’

My face turns pale and Methius pulls me close to him, I don’t realize that I have broken down and my emotions get the best of me. I hear papa whisper words of comfort in my ear and holds me tightly to his chest as I spill it all out in one breath. My voice sounded shaky and uneven, sometimes on the verge of mumbling. 

“It’s alright Timmy. Papa is going to fix this right now, nobody should ever t-” he grits his teeth and I swear I could hear his words fall on a growl of anger. 

“NO! P...papa Methius you can’t! You must not tell anyone or do anything! Please, I don’t want anyone else getting dragged into my mess. It was an accident, and if you do anything it will piss him off so please! Just…. Don’t. Say anything you have to promise me papa please, if you love me as much as you say you do, let me fix this on my own.” 

“Pony!!!!!!!!!” 

Saorise comes barrelling out of the french doors dressed slightly more provocative than me with her fishnet stockings, a jean mini skirt and a sweater with stars covering it, with her wire kitten ears on top of her head. She tackles me into a hug as I get up with a bright smile on my face, as I embrace my friend. 

Papa bursts into laughter at us dancing around together but as my eyes connect with his, he gives me a silent promise that he won’t say a word even though it breaks his heart to know the truth and I squeeze Saorise just a little bit tighter. 

For most of the morning, I stayed at the mansion and hung out with Saorise dancing, laughing and drinking with her and her girlfriend Sarah. Sarah is not just her girlfriend she is also her owner. She is a pretty cool girl once you get her out of her shy bubble and fill her up with some expensive wine, that’s when she really opens up and talks for hours and I found out that she is an architect by day and a stripper by night to make extra money. She moved from Denver, Colorado to here after her mother died of Leukemia and uses kitten play as a release when she is stressed out about things. 

It was during us taking a break that I let the news of me talking to someone else online slip out and Saorise pulled me by the hand and instantly encouraged me to spill the beans. While we are standing in the hallway giggling like a bunch of lunatics. While Papa and mistress Lydia are speaking over the loud music, and the craziness that goes on within the house with the other girls. 

I haven’t seen Victor since papa took me outside and to be honest I don’t mind at all. I don’t miss him in the slightest while I am having the time of my life with my best friend.

“Okay Chalamet spill it! Who is this mysterious person that you have been talking to?” 

“Well… he is 30 years old, he is a lawyer and he lives here, somewhere and his name is Armie but that is as far as it got I was too busy trying to not get busted by Victor. I thought I was going to get beat last night when i heard him coming I w-”  
“You used Victor’s computer! To talk to someone else… oh pony I don’t know if that is a smart move or a really stupid one. You know how anal he is about you touching his shit, he is worse than a child.” 

Sarah pipes in with a roll of her eyes as she lays her arm over Saorise’s shoulder kissing her under her jaw as she puts her two cents into the conversation as she always does. 

“I don’t trust him. I never liked him, Timmy. Why are you still with him? Especially if he beats on you!” 

I push Saorise up against the wall and clap my hand over her mouth as she mumbles, surprising Sarah. “why don’t you say that just a little louder would you! I don’t think the egyptian kittens heard you!” I hiss jerking my hand back when I feel the wet sensation of her tongue run over my palm and she chuckles. 

“What it’s the truth! Pony what you have with Victor is not just toxic but it isn’t even considered a bdsm relationship anymore it is just straight up emotional, psychological, and verbal abuse. I don’t like the fact that you keep sticking up for that fuckwad either! Why do you do that when you know what he is like? And if I hear you say it’s because you love him, I am going to smack the living shit out of you and I will go to Victor myself and tell him to go to hell.” 

“You will do no such thing Saorise! This isn’t your problem, it is Timmy’s and you don’t know how dangerous Victor is! Not to mention I am sure that us interfering or trying to “help” will just piss him off even more and I don't want anything to happen to you or Timmy.” 

*******  
Armie 

The courtroom hallways are packed with people as they pile out of the rooms like a bunch of school fish, with me being pushed and shoved as some are in a rush to go home, while others rush to get lunch. I thankfully find a space between a lady who has her hand tightened on a child's hand and make my move by slipping out at the last minute. 

I decide to gather myself standing up against one of the white marble pillars that is in the middle of the large gathering area and drop my briefcase beside me. I rest my back against the pillar and slowly slide down until I am sitting with my legs straight out. A grumbling, frustrated sigh leaves my lips as I card a hand through my hair tugging at it as I go over the events again in my head for the hundredth time that morning. 

‘It was a sure deal! How in the hell did this fucker walk! There was enough evidence to convict Robert and for this man to go to jail for life. He killed 13 people and injured at least 9 more in a deadly shooting and he fucking walks! Ugh! That’s it no more staying up late after midnight for me, I was so off my game today.’

“Oh stop your sulking Hammer you did quite well I thought.” I look up to see Cathy Baker, my wife’s best friend/my colleague standing in front of me with her hand sticking out, in a gesture to help me up. 

“I wasn’t sulking Cathy. I was in the middle of planning a better strategy for nabbing the bastard again.” I try to have enough determination in my voice but it falls flat on the count of how tired I am from staying up so late. 

Cathay snorts and claps me on the back well, of what she can reach is what I should say, she is only 5’5 but she has the biggest ego anyone has ever seen in a woman of her status. She is one of the highest ranking lawyers to graduate college with honors while holding two steady jobs and raising four rugrats on her own. 

“Nah, that was definitely sulking if I ever saw it, what's the matter Hammer? Can’t stand to lose a case? Tell me you are not that shallow of a human being.” she teases and I bark out a laugh. 

“If I am that type of person Cathy I have no business being a lawyer. If I was my father would have settled for me being a politician.”

We walk out the doors that lead out to the marble stone steps of the courthouse, side by side no longer chatting about the case but about life in general. About how our kids are doing in school, when the next parent teacher conference is going to be, what I was going to do for Lacy’s birthday that was coming up in a few weeks. Just the plain old small talk but what i didn’t tell her was that I failed the case today, because I was talking in a chatroom until 1 AM. 

“So do you want to get a drink with me at the usual spot?” 

“Sorry Cathy I can’t today. I have to things that I need to take care of at home and the babysitter is watching Lacy for me so, I have to go relieve her of my child, before Lacy decides to make her stay and build a fort out of our couch.” 

“A likely excuse Hammer!” she teases, “I think there is something else going on with you that you don’t want to tell me about. Is it because we are colleagues that you don’t want to go out? or ……

“Goodbye Cathy,” I sing song as I pull away from her grasp as she tries to pull me into a hug that I don’t really want at the moment. I am too busy concentrating on getting home and replying to Timmy’s message that I received last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter some more interaction between Armie and Timmy! ^_^


	4. Escape is the Best Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie continue to converse with each other and learn new things about each other but it has deadly consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys violence warning for you and possible attempted murder. You have been warned read with caution.

Armie 

When I get home, I toe off my shoes at the door, hang up my coat on the hook by the door and head straight to my bedroom to change into something more relaxing and comfortable. I try my best not to let my mood ruin the afternoon, as I hang up my suit in my closet and pull on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, taking my socks off allowing my toes to breath. 

I glance at the computer, for a moment wondering if I should log into the chatroom or just leave it be. The sound of my daughter’s laughter makes the decision for me and I sneak out of my bedroom, heading down the hallway I can see that   
Lacy and Monica are in the living room, curled up on the couch watching hercules, sharing a bowl of popcorn between the two of them. 

The very smell of the popcorn makes my mouth water, and my stomach growl the closer I get to the couch, I bend down at my waist and quickly cover her eyes with my hands. 

Monica looks up and I give her a mischievous smile winking at her. She doesn’t say a word as I hear Lacy say, 

“Hey! I can’t see!” and her tiny hands start to pry mine away from her eyes, and I lower my head on her left side, close to her ear whispering,

“Guess who.” 

I try not to laugh when she begins to wiggle and pry harder at my hands as she starts rattling off names at random, Monica tries to give her hints here and there. 

“Hercules!” she replies enthusiastically and I take my hands away from her face chuckling. “Hercules? Huh never been called that before then again, I guess I am kinda strong like him.” 

She turns around and jumps at me in surprise, her little face lighting up, her feet leave the couch and she wraps herself around me like a baby koala bear, attached to my torso, her lips kissing my cheek wetly and she holds onto my neck. While I hug her close walking around the couch and sitting down with a plop, Monica holds out the popcorn bowl to me.

“You look like you could use some of this.” 

“I could actually use something a little bit stronger than popcorn Monica. It’s been one of those days so would you mind staying a little bit longer? I mean, you don’t have to but I could really use…”

“Say no more Armie, I enjoy hanging out with Lacy. She and I have really bonded over disney movies and I don’t have class until tuesday so I can stay longer today. So why don’t you take some time to yourself, go out have a drink or two if you want or do whatever.”

“I think I am going to take a nap. Lacy mind Monica please and when I get up we will go to the park later.”

“Yes daddy.” Lacy hugs me once more then climbs out of my lap to go pick another movie and I get up off the couch thanking Monica profusely for the thousandth time for watching my daughter, then drag my tired body to the bedroom and the moment my body makes contact with the bed, i groan in pleasure and snuggle into the pillow breathing in the scent of laundry detergent. 

********

It is the feeling of a heavy weight on my chest that wakes me up and the familiar sound of a squeak of a door opening that gets me to slowly move out of my groggy sleep. When I look down I see Lacy’s right hand towards her mouth, while her left clings tightly to my shirt in a fist, her hair sticking out in all directions of her ponytail that I had given her this morning before school. 

Slowly I wrap my arms around her for a moment and savior the quiet wait…. Quiet? I thought that- hold on a second, turning my head I stare at my digital clock on the bedside table and instantly regret taking such a good nap. It is 8:30 at night, and I had promised Lacy I would take her to the park when I woke up. 

‘There goes your favorite daddy of the year award Arms good job!’ 

Without trying to wake Lacy, I gently pry her fingers from my shirt and carefully move her to the other side of the bed, she whines and shifts onto her left side with her back facing me. Her clothes wrinkling as she moves then she is still again when I place the blanket over her.

I head off to the bathroom to relieve myself and once again I hear the computer go off indicating that there are messages being sent. My thoughts instantly go to pastel…. Timmy and I wonder if it is him that is sending those messages, I haven’t checked if he has written back. 

‘Just a matter of finding out but shame on you for indulging yourself in a conversation over your daughter’s need to go to a park.’

‘Yes, okay I admit it I have been wanting to send him a message back all day but my tiredness won out of that battle. So now is the perfect opportunity to make up for it. Now, go! Before he leaves!’

I quickly flush and wash my hands then head straight to the computer, I turn off the desk lap just as the monitor blinds me with the brightness of the screen. 

Sure enough. Timmy is online and I feel this weird sense of excitement flood through my veins, I feel like a damn teenager as I watch the cursor blinking once I click on the message box. 

Pastelkitten99: Anyone there?  
Pastelkitten99: hello?  
Pastelkitten99: Armie are you there?   
Pastelkitten99: Armieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

His messages make me feel slightly guilty. He probably thought that I was ignoring him but there is something about the way he types my name is cute. 

Creativesouls87: Timmmyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Pastelkitten99: Oh my god! Armie you’re alive! <3  
Pastelkitten99: I thought you had forgotten about me or wasn’t interested in talking to me anymore. 

Creativesouls87: No! God no! Timmy that isn’t the case at all I was stuck in court for most of the morning and when I got home… I had fallen asleep.   
Pastelkitten: Oh? How did that go? And don’t worry, no harm done. Nice to know that I haven’t scared you off yet. 

Creativesouls87: the guy thatI was trying to put away, he got off this morning on a stupid technicality! I don’t know how I managed to fuck that up man.

Pastelkitten: You can’t win them all superman. 

His reply makes me crack and I laugh a little too loud and Lacy lets me know it. “Daddy be quiet I sleepin” she mumbles and I curse myself covering my mouth as I think about my reply to the comment. 

Creativesouls87: right. I just felt like I could have done more but something was distracting me.

Pastelkitten: If this is where you tell me that I was the one that was distracting you? Then I plead the fifth! 

Creativesouls87: hahaha! Are you saying you are guilty of distracting me Timmy? 

Pastelkitten99: A boy never kisses and tells Armie don’t you know that? So… what are you up to tonight? Anything exciting?

Creativesouls87: Talking to you is about all the excitement I am going to have for tonight. How did your day go? 

Pastelkitten99: Same ol same ol you know, go to a photoshoot and look pretty for the camera, picked a few that I like and then the rest are placed on a website. The usual modeling stuff wanna see? 

Creativesouls 87: sure! Wait! These aren’t like nude photos are they? 

I had to ask. Reminding myself that I was not alone in the room and that Lacy could wake up at any moment wanting something to eat or drink or just to snuggle with me and I couldn’t have her seeing something provocative on my computer. I would never live the idea of my daughter seeing a penis on any type of screen is just…. Well, alarming to any parent. 

Pastelkitten99: why? Do you want nudes Armie? Don’t tell me you’re the type of guy who asks for someone's nudes before ever getting to know them. Like a typical guy. XD Unless, that is the goal for you then I think I may have a few that would get you off nicely. ; )

I feel my cheeks heat up and I swallow at the thought of what Timmy would look like naked. Funny, seeing as I have been having dreams about talking to him in person. Daydreaming mostly. But no, I had no intention of getting into a relationship with this guy at all not until I was ready and I was going to make sure that no one whether it was a man or a woman meet Lacy. 

Creativesouls87: I am a more respectable man than that Timothee. I do like to get to know who I am talking to before I go any further besides, we have only started talking and I am not alone in the room. 

Pastelkitten99: pg 13 got it! Give me one sec!  
Creativesouls87: okay.

Pastelkitten99: *sent image*  
Pastelkitten99: well what do you think? :/

I click on the image and my eyes widen, my mouth drops open completely astounded by how glamorously attractive he is. The smile, the messy yet untamable dark curls that he possessed, the curve of his jaw but what got me the most was the way he looked so laid back and easy going in front of a camera. So photogenic. 

My mouth goes dry and I shift in my chair as I continue to stare at the photo. Holy fuck he is… beyond beautiful! I was not expecting that! 

Pastelkitten99: Armie? It’s bad isn’t it! Oh god! I- i’m sorry! I have a better one of me if you wa-

Creativesouls87: bad? Timmy… this is- holy shit you are fucking gorgious man! Wow I… I don’t know what else to say I’m speechless XD 

Pastelkitten: ^/////^ thank you Armie. But there are models out there who are far better than me and that isn’t me trying to be negative or… or… for me to sound self-effacing or anything! I just-

Creativesouls87: relax Timmy it’s just a compliment man. No need to get nervous though I don’t know many models so… you are definitely without question the most attractive man I have ever seen. 

Pastelkitten99: Alright stud flattery will only get you so far. So…. do I get to see what you look like or are you going to leave me hanging? Let my imagination play with itself a little more?

I think about it for a moment trying to figure out which picture that I could send him. I hadn’t taken any recent pictures of myself because I was too busy to do so and I wasn’t always in the mood to be photographed. So I decided to send him an old pic that someone had taken of me.   
Creativesouls87: *Image* 

I click send and then I hold my breath suddenly feeling very nervous about what Timmy’s opinion would be of me. 

*******  
Timmy 

Creativesouls87: *image* 

When I click on the link to the photo and it opens up I laugh so hard that I nearly fall right out of the office chair. The look on Armie’s face is priceless and I feel something in me warm. Sure the picture was goofy in a charming and very cute kind of way but I could tell that he wasn’t expecting someone to snap the picture from the look on his face.

Pastelkitten: Nice hair bro are you sure you don’t do modeling on the side when you aren’t punishing bad guys? XD 

Creativesouls87: Well what's the verdict? You’re making me nervous over here. 

Pastelkitten99: That one is really cute Armie but I was hoping to get one that was a little more…. One of you actually smiling. If that’s okay! 

Creative Souls 87: okay okay what about this one? *image* 

Pastelkitten99: that's more like it. God you're hot! You are very attractive, are you sure you aren't into modeling? You would be a killer at it.

Creative souls87: yes Timmy I am dead certain. I'm not sure if I could deal with the schedule and again, I have a child who needs me. So… 

That little detail catches my attention at first, I thought he was joking but now I take him seriously. I wasn't expecting that to be honest not many people that I have interacted with whether in my own community or not have children. So to hear that this hot guy has a child makes me want to know more. 

Pastelkitten99: so a kid huh? Boy or girl?

Creativesouls87: yeah. Is that a problem? 

Pastelkitten99: No I just was curious that’s all. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing in here?!” 

The sudden jerk on my clothing startled me. I didn’t see his silhouette standing right behind me. I was too caught up in the conversation with Armie. He grabs ahold of the back of my shirts along with my neck and I grab ahold of the keyboard for dear life as the fighting begins. 

“I thought I told you that my office was off limits pet! What do you think you are doing in here?” his voice is rough and harsh to my ears, he is pissed. 

“Nothing. Sir I was just- I couldn’t sleep so I was just talking with another submissive!” I don’t know what possessed me to lie to this man but I did. The words come floating out of my mouth before, my head is slammed against the keys and the jumbled words are sent into cyberspace. 

Pastelkitten99: shkjsafjwelijwilhioheifjwijfjasoihwjp0 fewpofjsihdfshaoifjishfijfihfpj afsoi jfoaj[fja’oj

“Oh so you clearly didn’t learn your lesson the first time bitch! Well then…. Let’s have master teach you a lesson you won’t forget in who the boss around here is. You think you can just do whatever the fuck you please without following my rules! I let you live here, and sleep in my bed, cook you food and give you everything that you could ever want and you repay me by talking to another man who I don’t know! 

“NO stop it! Get the fuck off of me!” I scream as he drags me by my shirt across the floor, I kick and wiggle managing to get out of his grasp and I get up taking off for the front door. My feet thudding and slapping on the hard flooring, I look behind me as I am trying my best to fumble with the locks as I see Victor coming for me in a drunk filled rage. 

‘Come on please! please! Hurry up! Unlock’ 

With a click the lock unlocks and I fling the door open just for Victor to grab me by my hair and jerk me back tossing me to the floor, my hands smack the floor and I curl up into a defensive position as he begins throwing punches at my body. I keep my hands over my face, as most of the blows go to my ribs and midsection, each breath is a gasp. I groan and plead with the man above me to stop and I keep apologizing to him. 

“Please Victor, let me go and I swear I won’t do it again Ack!” he catches me with a smack to my mouth hard enough to cause me to taste the coppery metallicness of my blood as I am hit over and over again with punches and kicks. I hear the sickening crack inside my body and I cry out in pain as I hold on to my ribs as the assault of his heavy boots continue to hit me.

When pleading doesn’t work I do the next best thing, I kick the asshole directly in the balls as hard as I can and pray that he goes down quickly. Victor is a big guy muscle wise but he isn’t always smart when it comes to fighting without using physical violence first. Just another thing Papa taught me, if you have to fight someone, fight them the smart way. 

He screams in pain and curses fill the air and I drag myself to get up, heading for the door again, I throw it open and I take off into the night. Not caring that I am not wearing appropriate clothing for the weather outside, I was more worried about not dying at the hands of this madman. 

The night air bites at my cheeks; it's in the 60s here. It’s not that cold to some but for someone who is dressed in a crop top and pajama pants that are cut into shorts, it can get pretty cold on your bare legs and stomach. As I run my feet are starting to hurt, as I keep up my hard pace like a track runner, I try to breathe evenly to help myself not get tired so fast and move my arms for warmth. 

When I think there is enough distance between me and that house of hell, I stop to catch my breath, I dig around for my phone that I always keep in my pockets. But as I am digging around for my cell I hear the unmistakable spinning of wheels and the loud horrendous roar of what can only be Victor’s 1964 ranchero car. 

My anxiety spikes a few levels and I become wide eyes with trepidation as I hear the car come flooring down the dark street, that is lit up with only a few dim street lights and I have no choice but to keep going. I grab my cell phone, flip it open and I begin frantically calling 911 but hang up at the last minute thinking better of it.

I know it is stupid to outrun him but It’s better to try than just let him beat me to death. I open my mouth and I scream at the top of my lungs and I keep yelling hoping that someone would come running out of their house. Or at the very least see my running for my life and think I am crazy enough to have the cops called on me. 

And I know what you're thinking? You just called 911 dumbass. Why would you hang up?! Well, in my case in the instances that I have called the cops on Victor before, they have not listened to me and called me dramatic. They have also called me a whore and saying that he was just paying for rough sex and that I was asking for it to happen so there was really nothing they could do. Which is a load of bullshit!

When I look behind me again I see the car coming closer and Victor is hanging out the window screaming profanities at me and I hear the vroom of the car as it picks up speed, I flip him off with both hands.

“Fuck you! Your no dom!” I throw the very cell phone that he bought me when we first got together and I hear the crack of the windshield and the screech of the breaks, for a second. Then the accelerator being pressed down again and soon the car is literally at my heels, I can feel the steam on my legs. 

‘ run faster! You have to push through the pain and keep going Timmy!’ 

My voice is hoarse from screaming and my legs are feeling tired but I continue to scream, I yell for Saorise, I yell for Sora, and everyone else I love but I know they won’t be able to hear me. They all live downtown and without a cell phone I can’t call them. (smart move I know) So I do the next best thing that I can think of. 

‘ Armie run to Armie, he will keep you safe it’s a long shot but he is the closest chance you got. Otherwise you are a dead motherfucker Victor i going to fucking kill you for sure.’ 

The car swerves to the right hard and Victor’s hand reaches out to grab me and when he does he grabs the hood of my shirt tightly in his hand, jerking upwards, he chokes me and continues to speed through the streets with his arm hanging out the window with me attached to tears filling my eyes, this man has no intention of pulling me into the car like he did the last time I tried to escape him. 

I look down seeing the blur of the road underneath me and he slowly begins to lower me towards the ground. “Victor please stop! P...please! I don’t wanna die! “I love you, sir. I love you with all my heart.” I plead through blurry eyes, coughing as he bounces me around, my feet touch the pavement and I cry out as they drag along the road. He pulls me back up and I begin to struggle to get out of his grip. 

“Oh you don’t love me. Timmy you don’t ever obey me so why should I let a piece of shit like you live?” 

With his attention on me, I begin to pray and karma must have heard me, because I hear the sound of a very loud BAM! And I see Victor slumped forward in the driver’s seat the car hit a fire hydrant and blasted through the car’s engine. 

That catches the attention of the neighbors more than my screaming ever did and as they all come out to take a look at the damage of what happened and feed into their curiosity. I take that moment to sneaky way, pulling myself up onto my feet not without gritting my teeth in pain and head towards Willis on memory alone, remembering at some point during mine and Armie’s conversation about where we lived he told me that he lived in Willis. He was my best shot of ever getting to a safe place, from there I would figure out what to do but right now I was more concerned about finding him.

Armie 

I stare at the computer screen trying to make sense of what just happened. One minute Timmy and I were having a conversation and then I just saw a bunch of random ass letters on his end of the chat. So logically I thought that he must have fallen asleep at the computer and his head must have landed on the keyboard as mine had done before during my long nights at work. 

I wait for a few more minutes before sending another message to which I get no reply at all and finally decide that Timmy must have fallen asleep on me. Which is fine I should be getting back to sleep myself but for some reason, I don’t feel tired at all. I chalk it up to be the fact that I had taken my nap earlier and decided to log off to go watch some tv in the living room. 

Settling back on the couch with my right leg laying over my left and a pillow behind my head, I flip mindlessly through the channels going from Rosanne to Daria, to the simpsons and many more channels before deciding on just leaving it on Ren and stimpy calling it good. 

I wasn’t particularly interested in the show personally my thoughts drift to Timmy and the question that was unanswered between us. I didn’t want to bring up having a kid to him just yet, out of the fear of him not liking children for some reason or another. But he just made me feel comfortable enough to just blurt that part of my life out without thinking first. 

*knock*   
*knock*   
*knock*   
*knock* 

My head snaps up towards the direction of the door and I narrow my eyes, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as I slowly get to my feet and head over to the door. The knock becomes very persistent, harder, more urgent in nature.

“Okay jesus! You don’t need to knock that hard I hear you.” I mutter out loud as I grab a hold of the door knob and twist it carefully, pulling the door part of the way open blocking the view inside with my body. 

“Can I help-”

“Armie?” The man’s voice asks shakily as he looks around almost like he is paranoid, his eyes darting around one more time before settling on me. “Please, I need….” Before he can get the rest of what he wants out of his mouth, he nearly collapses right on my doorstep and I pull the door open fully to catch him by the arms. 

“Woah, hold on, take it easy there pal don’t pass out on m- Oh my god! Timmy?! What in the fuck happened to you?!”

“Took you long enough eh, handsome.” he murmurs before he completely passes out and he becomes dead weight on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading more to come!


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh no. No no no! Timmy absolutely not!" My words come out just a bit harsher than intended as the very thought of becoming Timmy's "master" or whatever the fuck he wants goes out of my mouth and into the air. 
> 
> Timmy starts to get up as he rambles about making a mistake. 
> 
> "Timmy, look at me! Do I look like a guy who knows anything about the shit that you are in to? Not to mention I have a five year old who doesn't need-" 
> 
> "Daddy…" oh great that's just great! This is the last thing I need for her to see a man I have barely met dressed in cat ears and a fucking tail!!!! Oh I am going to hell I am so… going to hell.
> 
> I turn around to see Lacy standing there in her wrinkled clothes rubbing her eyes. 
> 
> "Daddy what's going on? Whose…. Daddy that's the kitty boy!" 
> 
> 'kitty boy?' 
> 
> "What are you talking about sweetheart?" I feel slightly unnerved about Lacy's words as she comes running over to us and I see her go to Timmy who suddenly freezes.
> 
> "He's the kitty me and miss Monica saw at the park daddy and there were a bunch of other kitties too with pretty dresses and bells just like his."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... here is the 5th chapter the only warning here is nudity but it isn't what you think no sexy times yet guys! just Timmy taking a shower. Also Timmy interacting with Lacy is possibly the most adorable thing that I have ever written, it just warms my heart so much! 
> 
> I guess that is pretty much it enjoy! ^_^

Armie

I bring Timmy into the living room and carefully lay him on the couch, being mindful of any injuries he may have then go about locking the front door again. Then going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and a few wash rags to wet underneath the water faucet before making my way back over to him. 

‘What in the hell happened between the time of us talking to now? He seemed so happy and now, he looks almost half dead. How did he find me anyway?’

‘It’s the internet dumbass best used for more than just chatting with strangers online, don't be so dense Armie.’ 

There are so many questions that I want to ask him but at the same time, I am slightly terrified to know the answers to them. We have only been talking for a few days. It's not like most people who talk for weeks or even months at a time and then decide that they want to meet each other. This guy literally fell at my doorstep and into my arms leaving me not only speechless but a more than a lot confused about what is going on. 

I slowly reach for his left hand and when I do his eyes snap open and he jerks out of fear and hisses when he tries to swipe at me. With his hand apparently with every intention of hitting me and I take a step back, and watch his hand move through the air and fall back down. 

“What the fuck man! Take it easy you’re safe! I’m not going to harm you, I was just trying to help you.”

I hold my hands up in defense, to show him I mean no harm then he looks around the room, seemingly lost to his surroundings for a minute as I look at him with more confusion. 

He sits up slowly just to fall back down onto his back, his face twisting in a grimace as he then looks confused until he looks at me again. Then he finally speaks. 

“Armie?”

“Yeah man, who did you think it was? And who is Victor?” I crouch down beside him slowly so that I am on my knees and eye level with him. “Is it safe for me to touch you or you gonna go all hong kong phooey on me? We need to clean your hands or they will get infected.” 

He’s hazel eyes widen in fear and he begins to talk at a very rapid pace saying things like “I need you to hide me here.” and “I am in very deep trouble and I need your help please!” similar to what he was rambling not a few minutes before on my doorstep and he tries to move to get up again, but I ease him back down with my hand on his arm.

“FIrst of all, stop fucking moving so much you’re only going to hurt yourself more. Two, calm down and stop being so loud you’re going to wake my daughter up. Who might I add is a very grumpy person when she isn’t ready to wake up and thirdly, please tell me what the fuck is going on Timmy, I can not help you if you leave me in the dark. Now, start slower and tell me who Victor is first.”

I watch him chew on his bottom lip and mumble something that I didn’t quite catch. “What did you say?”

“Victor is my owner. My boyfriend, well... as of right now, at this very moment, my ex boyfriend and I never want to see him ever again.” 

“Did you say owner? As in….” I trail off hoping that Timmy will elaborate for me so I won’t have to take a guess at what he means. 

“I was in a bdsm relationship with him. He was my owner, I am into kittenplay thus the ears, the tail, the collar…. Anyway, he caught me on his computer talking to you and well… he beat my ass for it. But he went a little too far this time and he nearly killed me tonight, he tried to run me over with his car, but ended up hitting a fire hydrant and I took off running until I found you. I remember you saying you lived in the upper part of the neighborhood across the railroad tracks and that is how I ended up here. Ow! Fuck man being easy with that it hurts!”

“ I’m sorry, Timmy. That is domestic abuse and attempted manslaughter you need to call the cops on him. Did you call the cops on him? Try to get a restraining order on this guy?” 

“I did multiple times, but the cops take one look at me and they assume as everyone does that I am lying because there is this misguided notion that if there is kink involved, then we wanted this to happen. The whole we like rough sex so that is all it is end of story nothing to report on or do about not to mention Victor has friends who are cops and he practically has the whole city in his back pocket kissing his ass.” 

His tone sounds like he has tried every option that he’s ever had put in front of him just to be let down by the very society that swears to uphold the law and bring justice to those who do wrong. The very society that I happen to be a part of in bringing such justice, it’s sick just how twisted the world is about who is a victim and who isn’t. 

“So why come to me? Timmy, we barely know each other how do you know I am not just like this Victor guy or worse?” 

I run the cloth over his hands a few more times, wiping away any more blood, then bandage both of his hands after putting neosporin on them. My mind is at ease a little with just how deep the cuts on his hands were what I assumed to be deep gashes was nothing but small tiny cuts on his palms. 

“You lived close enough, my other friends live downtown in the more richy rich part of the city and I threw my phone at Victor’s windshield as I was being chased after. He had a tracking device placed inside of the phone when we were half way into our relationship so he could keep track of my movements at all times. So… I thought that since you were nice enough to talk to me when no one else would-”

“That I would help you out.” I sigh and toss the bloody rags on the coffee table with a wet smack and Timmy nods silently. 

“I can help you Timmy. I can take you to the hospital to get checked out and I can try to make a move to have a restraining order put on this guy, but that is all I can do. But you have to be willing to go to the cops and explain to them what happened in great detail and you have to give them the full name of this man. Are you willing to do that?” 

“NO! No. Armie, he will kill me if I go to the cops!” He reaches out and grabs my arm tightly, his eyes pleading. “ No, and I don’t want to go to the hospital either, I will be fine. It’s just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing more please.” 

I look down at the hand on my arm feeling a chill run up my back, that makes me visibly shiver the kind that makes you sick to your stomach and you know something bad is going to happen. Or at the very least your mind conjures up the bad thing to freak you out. 

I had dealt with many domestic abuse cases in my career and seen these guys who beat on women, women who beat on men and the fear of death lingering around the victims. The uncertainty, the helplessness, the unknown of what was going to happen next when their partner’s switch would be flipped and the loving person disappears only to be left a monster for hours at a time. 

“Then what do you expect me to do Timmy? Tell me, because right now those are your options and that is how I can help you.” 

“There is another way that you can help me. But you have to keep an open mind to it Armie, okay just… hear me out.” 

"Oh no. No no no! Timmy absolutely not!" My words come out just a bit harsher than intended as the very thought of becoming Timmy's "master" or whatever the fuck he wants goes out of my mouth and into the air. 

“I am not going to beat the shit out of you just so you can get off on it. Timmy no.” 

Timmy starts to get up as he rambles about making a mistake. “You aren’t even listening to me! Just… listen to what I am telling you. Instead of assuming shit please. I get that enough already, from society and other vanillas who have no idea what they are talking about who think that it is nothing but about beating people. That is a very ignorant, very toxic and very closed minded view point and there's no way to live like that. 

"Timmy, look at me! Do I look like a guy who knows anything about the shit that you are in to? Not to mention I have a five year old who doesn't need-"  
"Daddy…" oh great that's just great! This is the last thing I need for her to see a man I have barely met dressed in cat ears and a fucking tail!!!! Oh I am going to hell I am so… going to hell.

I turn around to see Lacy standing there in her wrinkled clothes rubbing her eyes, her hair a mess, her socks twisted around, 

"Daddy what's going on? Whose…. Daddy that's the kitty boy!" 

'kitty boy?' 

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" I feel slightly unnerved about Lacy's words as she comes running over to us and I see her go to Timmy who suddenly freezes in surprise, and embarrassment. 

"He's the boy me and miss Monica saw at the park daddy and there were a bunch of other kitties too with pretty dresses and bells just like his. They were so pretty daddy you should have seen….” 

She stops talking and I watch my daughter reach out and touch Timmy’s cheek, he takes an inhaling breath, and I see his face twist in pain. He winces and pulls back slightly unsure of how to react to Lacy’s touch. Before his eyes screw shut for a moment, then open again and a tear rolls down his cheek it is a sight that almost breaks my heart, if I wasn’t terrified of what her seeing Timmy like this would do to her psyche later on in life. 

“What you name?” Her voice is soft and caring. 

“Timmy. What’s yours?” 

“Lacy Lane Hammer. But you can call me Lacy or Lacey Lou like my aunty does, daddy calls me lay lay.” 

“That’s a very cool name. I like it. Very suitable for a very pretty young lady as yourself.” Timmy gives Lacy a soft smile putting his hand on top of hers gently pulling it away from his face and holding onto it. 

“You’re really pretty Timmy. I like your ears and you’re bell it's jiggly.” she blushes slightly and I try not to laugh at the interaction with them. 

“Lacy, why don’t you go back to bed it’s late and you have school in the morning.” I gently butt in wanting to go back to the conversation that Timmy and I were having before my daughter interrupted. 

“But daddy! I want to help take care of Timmy! He’s hurt. I want to help too.” she then turns back to Timmy and says, “I want to be a doctor when I grow up.” 

Timmy smiles and nods then looks to me and I gently shrug my shoulders. “Alright, Lay lay if you want to help daddy then you can help but… after you help Timmy it is off to bed. No ifs, ands or butts about it. Okay?” 

“Yes daddy.” Lacy replies before running away to her room, her little excited feet thudding up the carpeted stairs as I watch her shaking my head with a chuckle.

“Well that was very unexpected.” I comment and Timmy nods in agreement, blushing slightly.

“I am really sorry Armie… I had no idea she… oh god!” he puts his hands over his face and groans letting them slide downwards, rolling his eyes as he does.

“She wasn’t supposed to see me dressed up like that. It’s one of the rules of bdsm and I just fucking broke it! Oh papa forgive me.” 

I chuckle and sit down next to him gently patting his leg in understanding before running my hands through my hair, not caring how messed up it is as I look at Timmy who is watching me.

“What rule would that be?” 

“Children are not allowed to participate in bdsm and we are not allowed to show our kinks in public to unconsenting parties so just by her seeing me dressed like this… fuck I am so sorry Armie. If you want me to go, I can go. We don't have to talk about anything. I can just leave and you can forget I was ever even here.” 

“Well...I guess the cat’s out of the bag anyway, and no your ass isn’t going anywhere not tonight. You were nearly killed and you probably have a few broken ribs by the way you were holding your side earlier. I would feel like a complete asshole to throw you out now, on the street when it is cold outside and Lacy would never forgive me for that since she likes you. As for the conversation we were having earlier we are not done. So… after she is in bed and way from us we will continue that but for now… no more talk about you being a cat or kittenplay or whatever alright?” 

“Daddy! Have you seen my tickerscope?” Lacy yells from the top of the stairs as I hear shuffling and rattling around coming from the room.

“Did you check your toy box?” 

I yell back while Timmy gives a snicker and a raised eyebrow and mouths the words “tickerscope? What the fuck is that?” and then I hear Lacy’s come bolting down the stairs and the loud clattering of her toys in her plastic doctor bag. 

“I’ll tell you later.” 

**********

After Timmy is covered head to toe in bandages and a bandage on his head from Lacy’s doctoring skills, she tells Timmy to be still and she puts her tickerscope or what is originally called a stethoscope up against his chest. As I laugh about something Timmy says that gets me tickled. 

“Okay Timmy take a big breath and let it out like blowing out candles on your birthday cake.” 

He does as instructed and Lacy pushes the little button on the toy and it imitates the sounds of a heartbeat, the look on her face is serious and she glares at me. When I don’t stop laughing. 

“Daddy be quiet I trying to listen.” 

“Oh well… I’m sorry, Lay Lay continue.” Timmy gives me a sheepish look as we stare at each other. I can see a little bit of the light that was in the photo he sent me coming back into his eyes. 

After she moves the toy around on his chest for a few more seconds than necessary she pulls it away and grabs her little pad and pen scribbling on it. 

“Well doc what’s the verdict am I gonna live?” Timmy asks giving her a worried look and she stops writing, tears the yellow paper off the pad and hands it to him. 

“You’ll live but no bouncing around and no playing with yarn for at least three days. Drink lots and lots of water and take these.” 

She drops the little plastic red and white pills in his hand then turns to me and says, “Nurse daddy, will you tuck me in and read me a bedtime story please?”

“Of course baby.” 

She then turns to Timmy and gives him a hug which surprises me that she would hug a complete stranger but Timmy takes it in stride and chuckles when she kisses his cheek. 

“Thank you very much dr. Lacy for taking good care of me. I’m sure to feel better now.” 

“Goodnight Timmy.” 

She glances at me and holds out her hand to me, without a word I take it and together we walk out of the living room and head up the stairs, where I read her one of the books from the frog and toad series that I grew up with as a child. 

“Daddy. Timmy has a lot of ouchies, did somebody hurt him?” she asks as I tuck the covers around her small frame and give her the stuffed teddy she sleeps with every night. 

“I think so honey.” 

“Daddy…” 

“Yes Lacy?” 

“When you catch the bad guys that hurt Timmy feed them to killer croc, cuz he’s hungry.”  
I laugh out loud shaking my head and Lacy giggles. “Oh you think so huh? Well killer croc is a bad guy too you know that right? He tries to eat batman a lot. So I don’t think he would eat the bad guys Lay I think he would help them.” 

“Not if you fed him candies all the time. Everybody likes candies daddy, I bet if you fed them to killer croc he would be a good guy. And then he would eat all the bad guys like this chomp chomp chomp!” she makes a motion of clapping her hands  
Trying to imitate a gator’s mouth. 

“Alright that’s enough. My little croc, it's bedtime.” I lean down and lightly give her a kiss on her mouth, then she gives me teddy to kiss and just as I get up from the bed…

“Daddy, you forgot to kiss mommy good night.” She sits up and when I look down she has a picture of her mother in her hand, it was the one of us when we were dating. I gave it to her as a way of Lacy being able to remember her mom, she keeps it under her pillow every night she kisses it before she sleeps and she makes me kiss it too. 

She told me once that she kisses the picture because when she does she wants her mother to feel loved and that if we kiss the picture then she would be able to feel the kisses in heaven. I bawled like a baby after that night and since then, I have made it a ritual of kissing that picture with her every night before she sleeps. 

I press the picture to my lips and as I do my heart constricts in my chest then I give it back to Lacy who places it under her pillow. Then tells me she loves me as I head for the door and as always, I leave it cracked so the light will shine in a little and make my way back downstairs wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. 

********

Timmy 

As I lay there waiting for Armie to return I take a moment to myself to just breathe and relax but it is hard knowing that Victor is possibly still out there mad as fuck and I am sure that whereever he is that man is plotting my death. But the only thing that makes me happy right now, is the fact that I am away from that house, away from him. 

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps and the clearing of Armie’s throat when he enters the room, he looks saddened by something, tired even as he sits down beside me on the couch. Turning his body to face me. 

“How are you feeling?”

“You know, this whole wounded kitten look is doing wonders for my image right now. I may just take this back with me and show it off to the other kittens.” 

I joke and I see the corner of Armie’s mouth twitch up a little bit into the form of a small smile and I quietly reach for his hand, my pinky and my ring finger touching his pinky and his ring finger. Curling around them gently pulling him out of whatever daze he was in. 

“Armie, I’m kidding. Other than my entire body feeling like it’s been hit by a damn freight train… I am actually happy to see you. Even though it wasn’t the ideal meeting that I had hoped for it to be.”

“Yeah, I can agree with you there. I had imagined it a little bit differently than I expected to be honest, but despite the circumstances... Timmy I think you are still the most attractive guy I have ever seen and I do want to get to know you. Just give me a little time with the cat stuff okay?”

I can’t help but giggle at the way he says “cat stuff” he makes it sound so… cartoonish like the way people say “sexual entercourse” instead of saying something like “fucking” or “sex” like they are afraid to dip their very toes in that word. As if saying that word will bring about the apocalypse or it will change their entire world. 

“The cat stuff Armie is called kitten play.” I stick my tongue out at him and he bumps me playfully in the foot with his other hand while keeping my other hostage. 

‘This may just work in my favor after all if he will open up to it. He didn’t say yes, but he also said give him time. So time is what I am going to give him.’

“I have some clothes I can give you to wear to sleep in so you aren’t sleeping in those bloody clothes.” he offers with a gentle squeeze of my hand. 

“Yes please! I would love something that doesn’t smell of that bastard or have anything that reminds me of him.” 

I give an exasperated sigh, along with an exaggerated eye roll that makes Armie’s wonderful laugh come out of his lungs and for the first time since my escape, I feel myself become at ease with the idea of being around someone who isn’t Victor. But as much as I want to trust Armie, I don't feel comfortable quite yet after the first impression that I have made in front of not only him but his daughter. I can’t help but feel the embarrassment of the look on this man’s face when his daughter saw me sitting on their couch.

I feel a sense of loss when he releases my hand and slowly helps me up onto my feet, he places his arm around my waist resting his hand on my hip. He guides me out of the living room and down the hall to the third door on the right side. 

“Wait here I am going to go grab you some clothes. Feel free to use the shower, the towels are underneath the sink, and you can use my body wash in there if you like, or there is also soap that you can use too.” 

He then disappears after flicking on the light and I hear the soft disappearing hint of his footsteps as I look at myself in the mirror and gasp in horror at my reflection. 

I don’t recognize the person in front of me for a moment as I take in the beginnings of a black eye and as I look at my neck. I can see the imprints of Victor’s fingers strategically placed on my pale skin branding me, like a necklace and with shaky fingers, I gently caress the red fingerprints wincing more at the sight than the pain. 

My lip is split from a small cut that happened during the struggle, I hit the corner of a painting as I was attempting to get out of his grasp but he had hit my face against it. 

‘Both lacy and Armie both have said I was beautiful or pretty in some way but when I look at myself, I don’t feel beautiful or attractive at all. Instead, I feel like a broken mirror whose pieces are too small to put back together.’

“Timmy…” 

My head snaps up to see Armie standing there with a bundle of folded clothes in his hands and a softening expression on his face as he enters the bathroom. 

“I uh, found these in my closet they may be a little bit big on you but it’s better than nothing. If- hey, are you alright?”

The sudden wave of nausea hits me and I quickly lift the seat to the toilet, just in time as the first wave comes over me and I empty my stomach. I cry out in pain as the air fills my lungs and the stabbing pain in my ribs radiates through me. 

I feel a warm hand on the top half of my back rub across my shoulders, while the other gently holds my hair back from my face. His voice in my left ear talks soothingly to me, it gives me comfort like one of papa Methius’s hugs, the ones where it is felt bones deep and makes you tingle with affection. 

As my vision becomes blurry from the tears, I lift my head and mumble, “Sorry.” to Armie but he seems unphased by me getting sick, the fact that I have a string of drool hanging from my bottom lip and I look like someone for a lack of a better word, “kicked me in the balls” as I try to breathe.

“Hey T don’t worry about it. Okay, I have a kid remember? I have dealt with my fair share of barfing let me tell you. So don’t ever say you’re sorry for hurling. You have been through hell tonight, so I would say you deserve to get whatever it is you are feeling right now.”

“Right now, my ribs are killing me, it hurts to breathe and when I move there's a pain that flares in my chest. I want to scream for being so stupid in letting-”

“Timmy, your ribs may be broken. We should get you to a hospital.” 

“Armie already told you, I don’t want to go to the hospital. I am not trying to be difficult, it’s just I know that the moment we walk through those doors, they are going to ask questions and if they suspect abuse then they will call the cops. I don’t want to go to the hospital okay? I just want to take a bath, put clean clothes on and go straight to bed.”

He gives me a worried look then releases me so that I can get up from the floor but I feel him hover behind me, with his hands at the wait if I need him. I step into the tub and he turns on the water for me putting the stopper into the drain, the tub fills up to a decent amount then he turns it off. 

“I’ll leave you to it. If you need me, I will be in the living room just holler.” 

He leaves the door cracked for me and once I am alone again, I sit in the water for a minute allowing myself to relax and just be for a little while. 

I should feel safe now that I am away from Victor but the anxiety of him finding me and dragging me back is still fresh in the back of my mind. I shiver at the very thought and shake my head, easing forward. I grab the soap and begin washing myself the best I can all over wanting to prove to myself that I can still be my own person but every move is a pain. 

After a good fifteen minutes I give up on trying myself and I call for Armie, who comes without hesitation. “You okay?”

“This is going to sound ridiculous but can you please help me wash my hair, I feel completely useless.” 

He just gives me a smile and steps into the bathroom shutting the door behind him with his foot and makes his way over to me. “I know you feel that way right now, but you aren’t as useless as you think. You managed to run all the way here, on your own grant it wasn’t the greatest of circumstances, but you got yourself out of a terrible situation. Be proud of that accomplishment Timmy most people in your case don’t always get so lucky. Can you stand up for me, this will be easier on both of us if we wash your hair in the shower instead of trying to do this in filthy bath water.”

I nod and place one hand on the tile surface of the wall and the other on the side of the tub, then proceed to try and pull myself up onto my feet, biting my lip, I feel his presence hovering and his hand on my back as I straighten myself up. I hear a splashing sound and when I turn around Armie is standing in front of me. 

“W…. what. Um- Armie your clothes.”

“That’s what washers are for Timmy and besides, before you graced me with your presents I had just cleaned up a giant puddle that Lacy had made hours before. So if you think I am going to clean that shit up again….”

I snort. “I never pegged you to be a germaphobe.” I tease unable to stop the smirk that lights my face and he reaches around me, crouching down by my legs and pulls the drain plug.

“You try having a five year old whose mission in life is to have world war four in a bathtub with washclothes all over the wall, a whole army of little green soldiers in a ready position on the side of the tub, while batman and the joker go head to head with each other and see what happens.” 

He stands back up and pulls the shower curtain closed the rings shucking and scraping across the metal rod as he does so then turns on the water and I feel a shot of cold water to the back on my head and I gasp grabbing onto his forearm. He slowly turns us around so that his back is partially covering the stream. 

“I’m going to try and do this as quickly as I can so just stand still and if you need to hold onto me. Don’t want you falling over on me.”

“Oh shut up! Ow! Damnmit, okay I am officially shutting up this hurts too bad.” I hear him chuckle and I want to smack him back in retaliation but as of right now I am at the mercy of him. 

I take in the fact that he isn’t staring at my body at all. Which surprises me he isn’t gawking at how skinny I am or the bruises that mark my skin at all. For me this is new, most men tend to stare at my body all the time and make snarky comments and see me as an object and nothing more. He stares directly into my eyes and only my eyes. 

“I’m going to touch your head now. Is that okay?” 

I nod and when he touches me out of reaction, I flinch and he stops his hand hanging in the air just waiting. I let out a sigh and his eyes softened in understanding. Immediately I want to say sorry again when there is no reason for me to be sorry, that is how badly I feel for some stranger to have to take care of me, all because I wasn’t strong enough in the beginning of my sham of a relationship to leave sooner to fight sooner. 

“It’s okay Timmy. Whenever you're ready there is no rush, don’t push yourself too hard. I’m not going anywhere.” 

I try breathing through my nose and close my eyes, the next time I feel Armie’s hand on my head, I wince. He waits again, I try a deeper breath, slowly a whimper comes out of my mouth. Then I relax enough to allow him to touch my head, his fingers are surprisingly very gentle on my hair, his fingers combing through the now straightened curls. 

As he washes my hair he rubs the tips of his fingers against my scalp not too hard just enough for me to feel the massage of my head and I purr as a result of such tender attention. It had been a long time since someone had washed my hair for me like this, two months, five days, and forty seconds to be exact. Victor used to do this when we were first dating and learning about each other but after the honeymoon period as people call it was over, that’s when he stopped doing little things like this for me. 

I purr again but it comes out louder than I had expected it to and I lean into his hands, my head falling back into them. 

“Did you just purr?” 

“And what if I did?” I challenge softly just wanting to hear his response and what I get is something that I don’t expect. 

“That’s too adorable Timmy. I am almost tempted to keep doing this just so I can see if it comes out again.” there is something in his tone that makes me want to say, bring it on I bet you can’t make me do it again. But instead I go the safer route and respond with a small nervous laugh, something that I tend to do a lot when I don’t know how to answer a response or I just go into this awkward silence. 

Once he is done he rinses my hair and turns off the water, grabs a towel from the towel rack and puts it on the floor, then helps me out of the bathtub. Leaving me briefly to grab two more towels and setting them on the counter top, he grabs the one on top and plops it onto my head, and I become cloaked in darkness for a second, a giggle escapes my lips. 

“You don’t have to do this you know, I am a big boy I can dry myself off Armie.” I mumble through slight irritation as he dries my hair with the fluffiest towel I have ever felt in my life. 

“Yes. I know you can, Timothee but given as your ribs are being less than nice to you, I have made it my sworn civic duty to help the needy.” 

“Someone trying to receive their badge of honor for helping the needy? How very boy scout of you Arms I’m impressed. So… tell me, were you a boy scout as a child.”

“Surprisingly no. in fact, my mother tried to put me in it when I was seven. I threw a huge fit and begged her to let me do hockey instead but she was persistent in me doing it. So I caved for maybe a month and a half before I started to rebel and decided to run away from the camp and start my own band.”

“Really?” 

He flips the towel down his eyes a deep blue and there is a deep soft rumble that comes out of his chest, that tugs at me and 

“I’m just fucking with you. But for a second you thought, I could have been a boy scout.”

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you guys think? Do you like Timmy interacting with Lacy and where the story is going so far? is there anything specific that you would like to see happen in the story? If so please comment down below and I will see if I can make it happen, also if you have any questions at all you can reach me through my tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wolfietheartisticsoul
> 
> Next Chapter coming soon!


	6. A Lesson Learned Is A Step To Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night and skipping work to help Timmy, Armie thinks long and hard before making a decision that could change his life. Timmy takes Armie to papa Methius’s to show him that bdsm isn’t as bad as he thinks it is in hopes that he will learn something new and to help him understand what he needs in order to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so trigger warning for a half naked Timmy lol but other than that it's pretty much good. ^_^
> 
> Also just in case you guys are a little bit confused on the whole "little one" thing I understand that it is also a phrase used in dd/lg, dd/lb, caregiver/little type dynamics. but when it comes to this story when Papa Methius calls Timmy "little one" it is not because he is actually a little, when Timmy goes into kitten space, he becomes little timmy tim ahhhh see what I did there! It is a play on the type of baby talk and interacting that is done to baby animals because of how adorable they are. example- turning your hand into a claw and gently scratching, rubbing or rocking a baby kitten as a way of wrestling with them so that their paws go up in surprise. 
> 
> hope that makes more since ^///^ and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Armie

That night I couldn’t sleep due to the fact that my mind was filled to the brim with thoughts and questions. The thoughts were about Timmy and the questions were more about this Victor than anything else. Who the fuck was this guy and how did he even meet someone as sweet and angelic as Timmy. 

After deciding that sleep was impossible, I throw the covers back and sit up on the side of the bed, with my head in my hands. I want to do what is right by Timmy. I can’t let him go back to that house but at the same time, if he stays here then Lacy will be exposed to his lifestyle and that is something that he has made clear that no child should be exposed to anything bdsm related. 

‘ set boundaries. Talk to him about it, tell him what is acceptable and what isn’t set up the ground rules then you can move forward together but it has to be agreed upon by both parties.Timmy is understanding and you like him very much that is clear and you want to help him.’

The sound of Lacy yelling comes to my ears and I rush out of the room, in my sweatpants to see her next to Timmy, with worried eyes.

“Lacy… baby, what’s the matter?” 

“Daddy, Timmy’s crying. It’s okay Timmy don’t cry.” she pats him on the shoulder as I go further into the room, I can see he’s hunched forward and he seems shaken, I can hear his sobbing though the muffledness of his shirt. Well, my shirt. 

When I reach them I gently step beside Lacy and pull her away from Timmy so I can get a better look at him. He is definitely shaken up by something, he won’t even look at me, it’s as if we are not here. 

“Lacy, why don’t you go on back to bed. I’ll take care of Timmy.” 

She frowns but she seems to mind me by going back to bed. I wait until her door is completely shut then I turn my attention to Timmy. 

“Timmy, talk to me. What’s going on?” I sit down next to him on the couch but I don’t touch him. 

“I can’t sleep this fucking hurts Armie and when I do sleep, I see the car, the blur of the ground… I can hear his voice in my head screaming at me, feel his hands wrapping around my neck.”

He pauses and I wait for him to continue but when he doesn’t I slowly get up from the couch, and he grabs my hand. “Where are you going?” he sniffs his eyes wide in fear.

“I’m going to go get you some tylenol out of the kitchen, I’m not going very far. It will help with the pain, sadly the only thing you can do for a broken rib is to let it heal on its own. Be right back.” 

As I walk away from him, I feel this sense of dread mixed with protectiveness swirl within my gut, a soft fire that begins to burn the more I think about what this douchebag did to Timmy. I haven’t known him for long but my instinct to protect him is there. It's inevitable, he needs me and it is very obvious that I want to help him. 

I move around the kitchen on autopilot, opening the cabinet door by the sink, I grab the bottle of tylenol and flip the tab for the filter and refill the glass with cold water, turning it off then going back to Timmy who has pretty much settled down. Though his face holds pain, his nose is pink and he continues to sniff, he tries his best not to move, as I pop the lid off the bottle and shake out two of the white tablets into my hand. 

“Here.”

He takes them from me and pops them immediately into his mouth and I sit back down beside him, with the glass of water, handing it over to him when he is ready for it and he downs half of the glass. Handing it over to me when he is done drinking and sighs softly his forehead lighty falls on my naked shoulder. 

“Armie why did this have to happen to me? I thought he was a good guy, I thought he was going to love me, he said that he loved me and was going to take care of me.”   
I want to tell him it’s because he’s a narcissistic fuckwad who doesn’t know how to love someone and who clearly needs to get his head bashed in with a dose of reality.

Instead I tell him, “It isn’t your fault Tim. None of this is your fault, you didn’t deserve to be treated the way that you did. I am so sorry that you had to experience that.” 

For the rest of the night Timmy and I talk there really was no point in trying to go to sleep, I knew if I even tried it then I would just be right back up worrying about this poor boy. I’ve had a broken rib before and let me tell you, it fucking sucks if you sneeze it hurts, if you cough, it hurts, if you fucking laugh it hurts too. Anything you fucking do it, hurts like hell so if I can do anythig to help ease Timmy’s pain then I am going to not out of obligation but just out of experience. 

We stay up until the sun comes up just talking as we did when we were chatting in the chatroom. I was sprawled out on the couch, with my right arm behind my head, my legs resting by Timmy’s hip, while his legs laid on top of mine. I was telling him about the time that I broke my rib courtesy of my older brother Lincoln who might I add is only two years older than me and is 6’2 and is a lover of wrestling. 

“Yup, Olivia warned us not to imitate what we saw on wrestling and what does Lincoln do? He decided to drag me outside along with our sister, during one of the hottest days in July and play wrestling on the trampoline. After we fought over who was going to be jeff Hardy and who was going to be Batista, obviously since he was bigger muscle wise at the time, he chose to be Batista and he fucking spine busts me, and instead of landing in the middle of the trampoline, I landed on the outer pole, where the springs connect into the holes and landed wrong. I was out of school for a month!”

“Bet that was the longest fucking summer of your life. What did you do all that time?”

I drum my fingers on my stomach as I try to not get distracted by Timmy’s foot slowly moving side to side, as we stare at each other.

“Mostly laid around on my bed tried to sleep and when I couldn’t sleep I would play video games or watch tv. But there did come a point when that isn’t enough and you will go crazy.”

“So do you think I will go crazy?” 

“Nah, that’s what I am here for and why Lacy is here we’ll keep you on your toes.”   
He begins to laugh and in a second he is smacking me on my leg with his hand after he hisses through his teeth and groans in pain. 

“Armieeeee you asshole! Why do you have to make me laugh! Ow damn you.” he whines banging the back of his head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling. 

*******

At some point during our late night conversation I had passed out on the couch with Timmy and I am blinded by the stream of light that comes through the living room blinds, and the annoying sounds of a car alarm that someone is so not in a hurry to turn off. 

The smell of strawberry shampoo fills my nose and I pop one of my eyeballs open to see Lacy sitting on my torso dressed in her overalls and sesame street socks. Her face so close to mine, I can feel her breath on my mouth as she is nose to nose with me. 

“Daddy… daddy! It’s wakey wakey time, you have to take me to school.” 

I mumble something to the effect of “Give me ten more minutes.” and shut my eyes, wrapping my arms around her little body I roll over onto my side and she lets out a soft giggle, her little hands push at my chest. 

“Daddyyyyyy I have to go to school miss Sandra is going to teach us how to make paper pinatas.”

“Miss Sandra can wait her turn. It’s snuggle with Lacy time.” another round of giggles comes out as I become slightly more aware of another body that is waking up down by my feet. 

This time I open my eyes at different whine like sound and I see Lacy heading towards Timmy crawling on her hands and knees from my body to his, her hands moving up his legs slowly, the closer she gets to him. 

“La La leave Timmy alone, he is sleeping.” 

“But daddy I want to hug Timmy bye bye.” She turns her head and looks at me with a small pout playing on her lips, her brows coming together in the resemblance of a mock tantrum that is about to be thrown. It makes me scoff softly and I ease her down close to Timmy’s sleeping body.

“You can hug Timmy if you want sweetheart but you need to be careful when you do. He’s bruised really bad so you have to be gentle with him.”

She leans over when I lean in close to him and she gently hugs his neck, rubbing her cheek against his curls and whispers something to him that I can’t quite make out. 

“Okay Lacy go get your backpack and let me get dressed then I will take you to school.” 

*******

Timmy 

It is the quietness, the dead silence that makes me feel very off as I try to sit up on the couch, my body protests for a moment but the bladder wins out. I end up pushing myself up off the couch and heading straight for the bathroom to relieve myself. 

‘Where is everybody? One second I am on the couch with Armie and having a conversation about his childhood and then… nothing but dead silence.’ 

I shuffle out of the bathroom glancing left and right looking down the hallway. “Armie? Lacy? Hello? Anybody here?”

Nothing. 

I go down the hallway towards the last door at the end and knock on the door before nervously turning the knob. “Arms?” The bed was empty. I shut the door and head back into the living room, sitting on the couch I grab the phone that is on the table and dial papa's number.

I patiently wait as the phone rings three times and by the fourth ring, a woman's voice answers the phone. 

"Papa's Methius's Kitten house and other services, how may we serve you today?" 

"Megan, it's Timothee I need to talk to papa, no scratch that I need to see him right now. Is he available? Please, it's urgent." 

I hear another voice in the background say, "Is that Timmy? Let me talk to him!!!!"   
"Timmy? Is that you?" 

"Saorise?" 

"Oh my God Timmy! Where have you been? Are you okay?! I've been trying to call you and why aren't you answering your phone?!!!" 

"Calm down. I will explain everything when I get there okay. But right now I need to see papa Saorise, I need to be put into kitten space right now and I can't do it by myself. Can you tell him I'm on my way." 

"Sure pony. No problem." 

"Thanks you're the best." 

I hear the sound of keys jingling and the turn of the knob, and my body reacts to the very sound of it. My palms are starting to sweat, goosebumps cover my body and a chill goes up my back and on instinct I hide underneath the kitchen table. 

When the door opens and I hear the heavy footsteps on the floor I hold my breath and count to five, watching as the feet go about the house. 

'here kitten, come here kitten.' 

'no no no, go away!' 

"Timmy? Timo tay, you still here? Listen I'm sorry I left you alone for so long I had to take Lacy t-" 

The feet stop in front of the table and when he bends down, I shut my eyes and press against the table leg. I expect to see those sharp eyes, smell the alcohol on his breath and a giant hand to grab my arm, jerk me out from under the table. 

"Timmy what are you doing under the table?" 

When I open my eyes I see loving pools of blue staring back at me.

"I thought you were… I got scared and I thought. Nevermind. Where were you? I woke up and you were gone." 

I crawl out from under the table and Armie holds his hand out for me to take helping me stand on my feet, I wobble at first but only at first from standing up way too fast that I should have. 

“ I took Lacy to school and then I ran into my sister who talked forever. I’m sorry I should have told you.” 

" it’s okay, I should have told you that I am scared of being alone. It’s not your fault.I need you to take me somewhere. If you don't mind and I need you to keep an open mind.” 

*************

The moment we get to the build on the east side of town, I feel my anxiety and panic from earlier slowly wavering back and forth. It is silly and childish to me that I am scared but Armie takes it in stride and patience, which I can be thankful to have someone here. But all the same I won’t be fully “safe” until I am in Methius’s presence and I am able to get out of my head. 

“Timmy is this….” he glances at me with a puzzled almost turning to amusement look and I look everywhere else but at his eyes. This is the part that I was scared about if he reacted badly when I told him last night, and that was when I was scared out of my mind. I wondered how he was going to react to actually seeing it for himself. 

“I know, you told me to give you time and I am.” I say a lot quicker than I should have. “ But, before you say anything I need to be here, Arms for my own sanity right now and I want you to see this for yourself. What it is that I do, that is.”

He doesn’t say much of anything he just nods then gets out of the car and I follow suit shutting the door with a soft slam. I walk ahead of Armie, shuffling my feet over the gravel, like a child hearing the rustle of gravel underneath my feet.

‘Just get inside and find papa’

Once inside I hear the familiar sounds of heavy bass rumbling through speakers, the sounds of chains rattling, whips striking flesh that causes moans of pain and pleasure, and other sounds that accompany such a place of both pleasure and pain balancing each other out. 

I feel the taller man’s presence behind me only a few inches from my back and I know he is probably thinking what the fuck am I doing here. But to me this is the safest place to be. This to me is home. 

“Pony!” 

Saorise runs up to me and I hold my hands out in front of me and tense up as she goes to slow down to a full stop and I let out a sigh of relief but it comes out more pain than I expected. “Are you alright?” she looks up at Armie then who shifts from foot to foot, he looks like he is moving to the music when in reality he is probably nervous and wanting to get out of here.

“Hey. yes, I am fine.” This is Armie. He is a friend of mine, was you able to find papa?” I hook my arm with hers, pressing my lips to her cheek as she plays with my hair, her fingers a comforting presence from not being petted in so long. I sink into her very touch and she whispers in my ear, “Is that the guy you have been talking to?”

I nod, biting my lip and she smirks at me, glancing back at Armie before turning to me again. “Hopefully he treats you right Pony. if he doesn’t I am going to have Lydia beat his ass with a cane.” 

Her comment makes me snort and roll my eyes. “Behave please, he is a good guy he is going to be helping me out with my situation with Victor.”

“Wait? You’ve been with him all night?!!!! Timmy you sly little bitch you!” she giggles. “He is cute by the way.” 

We head past an empty cherry wood cross with restraints and I glance over to see Armie stopping for a moment, examining it with his eyes and I chuckle. “See something you like Arms?” I say over my shoulder and I see something go across his face but I can’t make out what it is due to the red glowing light above his head, it bathes him in the crimson making it look like he is drenched in blood. 

“What?! I have an eye for wood.” 

‘Oh I sure hope you do Armie, more than you know.’

We continue to walk until we come to a set of stairs and Saorise tells us to follow, and her tail sways with the movement of her hips to the music and I follow behind her, with Armie once again invading my space with his warm presence. His hand coming to rest on my shoulder almost guiding me to the top of the second set of stairs.   
She knocks on the door and I can hear papa’s voice on the other side of the door say, “Enter.” Then she opens the door and instructs us to go in and I hug her gently then she kisses my cheek.

“Behave yourself Pony.” she winks then eyes Armie up and down. “Nice meeting you Armie, oh and if Timmy didn’t tell you, I am his best friend who will tear you a new ass hole if you hurt him.” she grins at his wide eyes.

“Good to know,” he smiles back at her then watches as she turns her back to us and walks back down the stairs. 

*********

Armie 

The second that we are in the presence of who Timmy likes to call “papa” I feel suddenly like I am in the principal's office for having done something so wrong, that my ass is going to get beat. Except for Timmy, being in this room clearly has the opposite effect. He seems less shaken than before when I found him under my kitchen table, afraid and shaking. 

“Papa I need-” is all Timmy can get out before the tall man behind the desk stands up and practically towers over Timmy just a little bit. My guess is this guy is 6’0 compared to me. 

“I know sweet boy, Saorise told me everything and I am going to fix it but tell me Timmy, what happened to you? It isn’t like you not to call me or Saorise when you are in trouble.” 

I lean against the door closing it with my back as Timmy relays the information of how we met and what happened leading up to him being at my house in the middle of the night. As he does I watch the man before him change a thousand of expressions at once, and as I witness each one, it is very clear that Papa cares very deeply for Timmy. 

“Show me.” he demands but his voice is set in a soft tone with that angry edge to it but it doesn’t seem to scare the boy at all. 

My heart aches as I watch Timmy raise up his shirt and the different shades of purple become visible to my eyes again and I can hear his whimpers and cries in my head. The tylenol seemed to help with the pain last night, he didn’t shift as much in his sleep, the most he did was talk in his sleep. 

“He will definitely be dealt with little one, I promise you this but you should have let us take care of this a long time ago. If I would have known… Victor is a disgrace to his community and I will see fit that he is punished.”  
His golden eyes then fixate on me and I freeze. “You, what is your name?” he asks getting up from his chair slowly, he rubs Timmy on the head and instructs him to go “get ready” whatever that means.

“Armie Hammer. And you are?” I say straightening up to my full height, glancing down at him as he looks up at me, obviously testing me. 

“Pardon my manners son, my name is Methius but everyone around here calls me papa. I am the owner of this establishment and a teacher of various types of bdsm dynamics however, my main subgenre is mostly kitten play and I am a personal friend of Timmy’s. He has been through a lot and I was beginning to worry that he would not be able to get away from Victor and his pretentious ways. Thank you for bringing him back here." 

“To be honest sir, I had no fucking idea this is what I would be doing today. Timmy didn’t mention it to me, he just told me to take him to this address and that was it. I had no idea that “here” would entail.. I wave my hand to encompass the whole area.” 

The man gives a loud rumbling laugh and pats my shoulder, “That is Timmy for you always doing what he wants but has a heart of gold. Such a mischievous boy really, but I am happy that you helped him out Armie when I could not. Is there anything I can do for you to show my gratitude?” 

“Oh no, sir that… it won’t be necessary please, I was just doing what anyone else would have done. After the story that Timmy told me the night he found me, this Victor guy seems to be off his rocker a bit and possibly dangerous.”

Methius nods, and allows me to exit the room with him, and continues to talk to me as I follow him out, heading down the stairs onto the main floor and walk alongside him. The sound of his collar jiggling softly along with the D rings on his belt and I wonder to myself if he like Timmy is a kitten. 

“Victor is known as a FD or a fake dom in this community. Fake doms consist of people both men and women alike, who use bdsm as a way to abuse their innocent victims. With false promises of making their life better, by use of the dynamic of DS or dormant and submissive, in order to fulfill their sick agenda of taking advantage of those who they are supposed to love and protect. 

“That is why when Timmy was becoming head over heels for this man, I warned him. But he wouldn’t listen to us when we tried to tell him. Then again, even I was fooled by this man’s charm and his intentions for Tim when I first met him. He came off as a charming, down to earth, open and honest person who told us that he was an architect from New Hampshire and he came to this establishment, to learn more about the bdsm lifestyle after he had seen our website and wished to take classes on how to be a dom. So I took him on as one of my students. Little did I know that he would use that very information against our community to hurt someone I care about."

I quietly process this information and save it for later as papa leads me into a much smaller room with a dim light that gives off a soft glow and shuts the door once I enter through it.

I take in the warm tones of cherry red walls and dark lavender decor of the furniture, the L shaped couches, the plush carpet, various items along the wall and a similar looking cross on the left side of the room, it matches the one that I saw earlier. 

"Nice place you got here. Love the color." 

"Armie, when you enter this room you will have to remain silent. It is very important that Timmy have a clear mind from distractions. So that he can get into his headspace, he needs to be able to feel safe again and by being quiet you will help him a little. What you are going to see may be a little upsetting to you but please know that everything that is going to happen in this room is fully consented by both parties. Now, please have a seat over there in the corner and if at any point this becomes too much and you need to leave then please do so you will not upset me in any way. " 

"Alright. Sorry!" I feel suddenly sheepish and cover my mouth with my hand, my ears burning with embarrassment for making a mistake. 

Once I take a seat where Methius has instructed me to sit, I take out my phone and put it on silent mode so it doesn't interrupt anyone and push it back into the pocket of my jeans, and I sink back into the plush sofa. 

I watch Methius go to the middle of the room where I see Timmy kneeling with his naked back to me. He sits on his knees with his hands on his lap, dressed in his ears, and tail similar to the way he was when he landed on my doorstep only this time he is in his underwear, with a leather collar around his neck. 

He kneels down in front of Timmy speaking to him but I can not hear what he is saying but I watch Timmy sit up straighter, his head tilted up and The older man touches his face caressing him with his fingers and I hear a meow come out of Timmy's mouth.

Methius let's out a rumbling laugh and says, "that's my good boy." Praising Timmy and I watch him stroke his hair, kiss his cheek, pulls something from his pocket and gives it to Timmy.

I have never seen Timmy smile so much. he seems happy genuinely happy with this man treating him as of he were an animal even though it looks stupid and silly to me. 

As I keep watching I realize that little by little my previous thoughts and assumptions are being broken down. Broken down into little pieces and turned into nothing.

He isn't beating Timmy with whips or hitting him in anyway, he isn't hurting him. He is being surprisingly gentle and sweet with him in all of his movements.

It's actually dare I even say this… kinda cute and this scares me a little bit. But I will keep that opinion to myself, that is my father talking.

I come from a conservative family who has a very high reputation who see this type of thing as abuse and something that shouldn't be spoken about ever! And the very topic of sexuality is out of the question, it is very shunned and something vulgar. 

So I had to learn sexuality from the internet watching porn, and from having the talk from my brother, who was surprisingly very straight forward and didn't shy away from telling me everything. 

'snap out of it and pay attention, don't be rude!' 

I blink and I clear my throat, shifting in my seat, I switch positions placing my right foot on my left thigh and keep my hands together to stop them from reaching for my phone. 

One of the things that I find interesting is as I watch Timmy with Methius it strikes me that he seems like a completely different person. Almost like he is in a trance like state, his attention is completely on Methius the entire time, it's like I am not even here. 

'Where is he at in his head right now? I would love to know what he is thinking.'

*******  
Timmy 

'timmy you are safe, you are loved and you are worthy.' 

These words repeat in my mind as I slowly try to slip into my kitten space, as papa stands in front of me. I wince when his hand comes towards me, but he crouches down to my level and looks me in the eyes. 

"Timmy you are safe, you are loved and you are worthy. Repeat." 

"Safe. Loved. Worthy." 

I try to breathe through my nose, and I try to picture my lungs expanding, feel the loving touch of the hand on my cheek.

"Again. 

I repeat the words over and over until I feel the touch of his hand go away, I sit there trying to gather my thoughts into this small little ball and push them away to another part of my mind. 

'breathe in' 

"Take your time if it doesn't come right away, then don't try to force it. This is about your needs not mine. So whenever you're ready." 

'breathe out' 

I feel myself slip into kitten space slowly but surely it happens and when it does, I feel my inner kitten come out vulnerable, and ready to play. 

With my ribs being as they are papa gives me very simple commands that I can do without too much jostling and putting strain on my muscles. 

He snaps his fingers in the air and I raise up on my knees, my head tilted upwards, I put my paws up fingers spreading outwards and I meow, when I touch the tips of my paws to papa's. Lightly stretching but not too far then I ease back down.

He laughs and gives me a pleased smile. "That's my good boy." 

I rub my head against the big hand and the purrs that come out are both soft and sweet. 

"Okay let's see if you remember this." 

He touches the end of my nose, when he does I gently bend my head down, when he walks around me, I move with him, his finger never leaves my nose. 

"Down love." He murmurs and I slowly roll resting my shoulder on the floor and when I feel his hand on my lower back, I gently roll onto my back looking up at him.

My head tilts to the side and I meow at him, making my cute face and I am rewarded with a treat( a moon shaped marshmallow) my bell jingling. 

Papa chuckles and sits in the floor with me, indian style and lets me paw and bite at his shoe laces. Which is a rare occasion he has never let me do this but I believe given the circumstances…

"Timmy how do you feel right now." 

"Mew." 

"Use your words little one. How are your ribs?" 

"A little sore not too bad papa." I tell him the truth it doesn't hurt too much, but I don't want to stop the scene right now. I'm happy in this moment.

He ruffles my hair and kisses my cheek. "Good boy Timmy." 

I bite his shoe lace again and pull holding it in my mouth and his deep laugh fills my ears and my heart races, knowing that he is pleased with me.

"Alright, I think that is enough for now. You need your rest, you need to heal and be at your best. I want you to be healthy and happy Timmy." 

I hiss at him and lightly bite his finger. 

"Oh really now? Is that how you feel about it? Hm…." 

He makes a claw hand and I freeze my eyes wide and then the dreaded claw wiggles. 

"What say you Timmy? Are you going to behave or face defeat with the dreaded claw." 

He smirks at me his eyes mischievous and loving as it inches ever closer to the skin of my belly. 

"Meow" I let go of his finger and give it a light lick of my tongue batting my eyelashes at him.

"That's what I thought. Now, go here is what is going to happen. You are going to lay still and be quiet for a few minutes, while I go talk with your new friend. Afterwards you may get up and go change into your clothes. Understood?" 

I open my mouth to hiss at him and he holds his finger up in warning. 

"Timmy, I will take no sass from you. Mind your papa now and if your good I'll give you another treat deal?" 

I nuzzle Methius's leg and glance up at him and meow once again, I am rewarded with a kiss to my hair and I sigh lightly. 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ Next Chapter will be a continuation of this one where Papa Methius will have a talk with Armie, Timmy and Armie talk about what happened, and a lot of other stuff goes down too! some good, some bad, and there is a lot more Lacy! so stay tuned my lovely charmies! <3


	7. A Lesson Learned Is A Step To Growing pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not talking about what you can do for Timmy later on Armie. I am talking about what it is that you can do for him… right now, at this point in time. Not the future or when the next thing happens to Timmy, I mean right now while my boy is in what I would hope to be safe hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally part 2 is here! Took forever but hope you like it!

Armie 

“Armie, I need you to understand that what we do here is not a game. Timmy’s emotional and mental health is what is important right now he needs someone who will be willing to do whatever it takes to help him.. Victor did some serious psychological damage to him, his self esteem is very low, when I first met Timothee he was a very confident, though shy and humble person. Now, he flinches when I go to touch him, when he hugs me he does not sink into me as he used to do. The boy I see before me, is a shell of who he is thanks to the abuse at the hands of a man who had no business, playing with him. I am grateful for what you did for Timmy, I truly am but Armie do not mistake my intent I do not know you, but I do know my Timmy if you decide to take him on. You have to be fully committed to taking care of him and if you hurt him in any way shape or form…”

“Believe me Methius, hurting Timmy is the last thing I would ever want to do. That is why I am going to help him. I am a lawyer by profession so if I can get whatever I can on this guy, I can and will throw his ass in prison if it comes to that. There is no excuse for what Timmy went through, the guy nearly killed him!”

“I am not talking about what you can do for Timmy later on Armie. I am talking about what it is that you can do for him… right now, at this point in time. Not the future or when the next thing happens to Timmy, I mean right now while my boy is in what I would hope to be safe hands.”

I gape at Methius feeling the weight of his words on my shoulders as I pace in from of this man I watched turn a 25 year old man into an adorable, cute puddle of fluff and beauty right before my fucking eyes. 

“I can’t do what you just did! Are you fucking kidding me?! Methius I am not the type to…. I can’t be a daddy or whatever the fuck you are to Timmy. I can’t do it! I don’t have it in me.”

He laughs at me and I can see the glistening of his cat fangs in the light as he holds his stomach. “Oh Armie, you kill me boy. Daddy’s are a part of another subgenre of bdsm. I am not that type of “daddy” to Timmy, we are just friends for one and two I am old enough to be his grandpa however, since grandpa cat isn’t really my style I let Timothee call me Papa because he has no family.”

‘No family? How…… was Victor not in some way family since he was his boyfriend? I am so confused.’

“When we first found Timmy….” Methius began as he pushed me gently back to the couch to sit down next to him. “Sora found him, that is Timmy’s photographer and Saoirse's girlfriend. She was the one that brought him to us after she discovered him, through the grapevine of our community I found Saorise and so on and so forth, then he came here and I trained him to be a submissive. We are the only real family he has Armie, aside from that bastard Victor there is you.”

‘What do I even say to that?’

I feel a twisting in my stomach and my face falls at the very image of a starving boy digging through the trash or begging for food, having to sleep on a park bench. I shake the thought away and Methius touches my shoulder in comfort, and he gives me a look of sympathy.

“Do you have any pets, Armie?” 

“How is that relevant to the conversation about Tim?” I raise my eyebrow in question wondering where he is going with this line of questioning.

“Just answer the question. Do you or do you not have any pets? And yes, this is very relevant to Timmy.” 

“I have a dog, his name is Archie he was my wife’s but after she died, her sister took him with her to Boston and I haven’t been able to see him since. She hates me. Why?”

“ You have the dom instincts in you, it’s just a matter of exploring those instincts at your own free will. Taking care of a human pet is no different than taking care of an actual animal. All of it is simply common sense, listening to the submissives needs, and fulfilling them while at the same time, given them the love and care as you would a dog or cat.”

“This is crazy! You’re asking me to do something that… my family would never accept and I barely even know where to begin. I have no experience with this type of shit.” 

“Those who don’t accept us Armie, are not worth our time, energy or presence in this lifestyle it is seen as abuse, and nothing else. People see what they want on the surface and are afraid of what the inside looks like, just like with everything else. Sex, sexuality, gender, religion, atheism, it is all….” he trails off mauling the words over in his head. 

“It is all about perspective when it comes to life. If you go through life, doing what everyone expects of you all the damn time then son you are never going to be happy. Did you always want to be a lawyer when you were younger?” 

“No.” 

“Then why did you? Was it out of obligation to your family or because you, yourself with no push from anyone woke up one day and was like you know what I wanna be a fucking lawyer?”

I snort at the very question and roll my eyes and I play with the black tie that is around my wrist, twisting it around moving it back and forth. 

“My father is a tough man to please. Whatever he wanted in life he got it out of taking it, either his way or no way a very religious, conservative who thought nothing but the best for his sons and daughter. No, the Hammer’s don’t settle for less and we certainly don’t follow any values that aren’t about god, guns, and the very right side of things. I’ll just put it that way, I wanted to be an artist, a writer, a photographer at one point, but… that all went out the window when my fate was decided for me. And all because of my goddamn name and who my family is that I am not allowed to do something like this… I can help Timmy but I can’t be what he wants me to be.”

Nodding at my words Methius stands up and stretches his arms over his head, then drops them to his sides. “Then Armie, I have a challenge for you. If you accept such a challenge, I promise you that you will never have to live to your family’s expectations, or what they want ever again.” 

“Pfft yeah, right. Okay, that’s very presumptuous Methius and I suppose, you are going to tell me next that I would be a good dom and that you will give me some kind of trial run?”

I see him smirk and his eyes brighten and I think to myself what in the fuck did I just do? As he strokes his beard with his left hand. 

“That is exactly what you are going to do Armie. For one week, you are going to be Timmy’s dom and everyday for an hour you will come here and I am going to train you. Then when the week is up if you still think you can’t do it and aren’t interested in doing it anymore, then the challenge is over and Timmy comes back to live with me. Then you fulfill your job and bring Victor to justice. But if you prove me wrong and you pass the classes, and you want to continue to be Timmy’s dom then I will leave it up to him to make the decision. What do you say? Do you think you can rise to the challenge?”

I open my mouth to say “no I’m sorry I can’t.” but then I think about Timmy. The Timmy that was standing on my doorstep, the Timmy that I had spoken to on the computer, the laughter he gave me, the rush of hearing that door squeak open on the screen, just waiting in anticipation for him to come online and the way he was with Lacy, to see her smile like she did when she interacted with him. It warmed my heart and made me dream that for a second, I could have that laughter, over and over again. I think about the very late night conversations.

“Thank you again, Papa for…. Is everything okay?” my head snaps out of my thoughts and when I look at those green eyes and find myself staring just a little too long, then I should have been. All of those reasons were my yes to Methius and when I stand up, the man shakes my hand and we have a silent understanding of what is going to happen.

******

“So what was that about back there with papa?” Timmy asks, putting on his seat belt as I climb into the driver seat and turn on the car. 

“What was what?” I grin at him while on the inside I am about to have a fucking panic attack about what to tell Timmy. About how I just made a huge bet with his “papa” and that he is going to be living with us starting today. How is Lacy going to react to this sudden change? How are we going to cope with the sudden change in routine?

“What was that look that papa gave you? Did he tell you something?” 

“Well, T we had a discussion about you and he thought it was a good idea… that you come and live with me. Until, we get the Victor thing taken care of. So I was wondering if that is something that you would want? Or….” 

“Are you serious?!” The disbelief in his voice tells me that he thinks I am joking, when I am serious. I don’t want him to have to go back to that house and stay there, and now I have a bet to win against Timmy’s father figure. 

I turn out of the parking lot and drive down the street, one hand on the wheel the other, resting on the windowsill. The sun is particularly hot today, I can feel the very heat of it on my arm as it beams down through the open window and I bump Timmy with my shoulder, causing him to bump up against me right back with his elbow. 

“Yes, I am serious. I told you that I wanted to help you out and I am. but, if you are going to stay with us we need to set up some ground rules.”

“You are really serious, aren’t you? Armie… I thought you were joking.” he sounds surprised and I smile, slowly moving my hand to take his hand in mine. He laces his long fingers with mine and I feel the heat radiating from my hand to his hand and throughout our fingertips. 

“Well T, look at it this way... it will give us a lot more time to get to know each other properly and it gives you a place to stay free of rent, all the food you can eat and-”

Timmy bursts into laughter, his shoulders shaking up and down, as he glances at me, he bites on his lip to try and contain it. But is obviously failing miserably. 

“What is so funny?” 

"Nothing." Is what he says but I can see the excited in his eyes.

We sit in a comfortable silence together for a moment and I feel something moving across my hand. When I glance down I see the culprit of such a sensation, and I let out a breathy sigh. 

Timmy's thumb is sweeping and doing circles over the back of my hand, mindlessly. While he looks straight ahead, his other hand tapped on his right thigh to the music on the radio, along with his foot, his curls lightly move as he bob's his head. 

"Armie…"  
"Hm?" 

"I need you to take me to Victor's house. M..most of my things are there and I need to get them before he comes home." 

"Do you think that is such a good idea?" 

He sees the worried lines on my forehead as it wrinkles up and he gives me a reassuring smile as he squeezes my hand with his and I feel a small warming shock through my skin giving me tingles. 

"That is why you are here. To be my backup if I need you and I highly doubt that he is even home. He usually doesn't come home until 4:30 anyway, he likes to work long hours and he usually likes to go out and drink with his friends." 

"So he's a social butterfly, why doesn't that surprise me." 

Timmy shifts in the seat next to me, his eyes have a curious nature and his mouth quirks up, his curls swaying with the movement of his head as he lets go of my hand to rest his chin in his palm.

"Are you a social butterfly? Like were you the popular jock type in school getting all the girls, I bet even the boys couldn't take their eyes off of you huh?" 

"Now who's making assumptions? Hm mister jump on my ass for the whole kitten thing." 

He giggles. "You started it sir now answer the question." 

"You would be surprised to learn Timmy that I wasn't the popular type despite the way that I look now. I was actually bullied a lot for my height." 

"You're joking? No shit?” 

"Nope. I was called all kinds of names. tower, tree, bigfoot anything that had to do with being tall, or with my feet, they layered it on me. Until I kicked one of their asses for it and funny enough it was one of the nerdy kids that I beat up. Peter Williams was his name and he was the biggest bully I ever came into contact with. You would think that he would get his ass beat but he didn’t.  
“Bullies are so overrated and need to get a life or better yet, they just need to be fucked when they are adults. That will take care of that attitude issue they have.”

“Yes, Timmy, let's just gather up all the assholes of the world, toss them into a room, and lock them the door, then have them fuck each other’s brains out and then they will stop being asses. That sounds like a plausible solution, very good idea.” 

There is sarcasm in my voice and Timmy definitely picks up on it, since he gives me a look that I can’t really place then the both of us are laughing our asses off like a couple of high schoolers. But a soft gasp halts the fun altogether when Timmy bangs his head on my shoulder and hits the seat with his hand when we hit a pothole in the street. 

“Shit! I forgot I’m sorry. I’m sorry! You okay?”

"Ugh! How much fucking longer is this going to be a pain in my ass? I've never broken a bone in my life Armieeeeeeeee why did it have to be this one?" 

"To be fair you weren't the one that broke your rib. So I would say in a literal sense you didn't break anything. Is this the house?" 

"Yes. Thank God! He isn't here! I'm going to go inside really quickly and grab my things. Wait for me here, it shouldn't take me too long. I just need to get my clothes." 

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" 

"I won't be long. I promise, stay here and listen to music or something." 

I watch him leave the car and shutting the door as he makes his way up to the house, his bell I can faintly hear he looks around the yard, with his hands in his pockets before heading up the steps to the front door. 

He then disappears inside and once the door shuts, I try to relax by sitting back and taking my seatbelt off, my phone goes off and I see a text from my sister. 

O: hey just letting you know that Lacy is with me. Going to have a little girl's day. 😁

A: okay. Just don't give her too much sugar please! She has been having nightmares lately.  
O: sure thing bro! How did your day go? 

A: it's been interesting. I am in the middle of helping a friend so I can't talk too long. Tell Lacy I love her and please bring her back home before 10:00am. 

O: will do.  
******  
Timmy 

The air smells of cigar smoke, red wine and a very strong smell of women's perfume that I don't recognize as I walk through the front door and head straight for my bedroom. 

'Okay get what you need and get the hell out of here.' 

Snagging my blue duffle bag out from underneath my bed, I toss it on the bed and head to the closet. I take only the clothes that I will need and want, along with my various pairs of kitten ears from the really fluffy ones to the small headband ears and stuff them into the bag.

The next thing I grab is my headphones and my cd player along with the very few rap cds I have, placing them in the bag as well. Then I zip up the bag and toss it over my shoulder, I turn to leave and before I know it’s even coming, I am knocked to the ground by a hand. 

My bag falls off of my shoulder and I stumble to the ground tripping over my shoelaces in the process, falling directly on my hands, my cheek stings and the shock of the blow surprises me. When I turn around, and look up I see shoes, those black work boots, I feel my throat close up, my eyes widen and my heart races in my ribcage, I want to scream out but I can’t. 

“Victor, please wait…” 

“I have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been, kitten? I missed you." 

His voice is sticky sweet and his eyes are filled with relief but I know this act I've seen plenty of times before. He becomes gentle, soft, disarming with his smile and I am scared shitless. 

He comes closer and closer as he does. I see something black and metallic inside of the waistband of his pants and his left hand slowly itching towards it. 

"I really missed you Timothee."  
"Victor please, I just wanted to get my things and leave. Please let me go." 

I try to keep my voice steady but I am shaking visibly, my mouth is dry, my fingers clutch my bag tightly as I pull it in front of me and my eyes stay frozen on the waistband. On the object. 

‘Armie!!!!! He's got gun help!!!! Oh fuck! Fuck fuck! Go out the window, run, scream, do something yell for him he is right outside.’ 

" you ran away from home kitten. What should I do about that?" 

"Y...you hit me, you beat me." I murmur weakly when I can get my mouth to work. 

"I discipline you because you were misbehaving of my rules. So I had to punish you but now that you're back we can begin again. Things will be better I promise, kitten as long as you obey me and do as I say like the good little slave you are." 

I'm not a slave, I'm a kitten. 

"You tried to kill me! " I yell out. "You tried to run me over with your fucking car, you dragged me for six or seven blocks from the window of your car! You're crazy!" 

"No, I tried to give you a life of luxury and happiness!" He yells back, I can see the veins of his neck move, and his hand move toward the metal in his pants. 

"Victor…. I-" gulping I try to move my legs to get to my feet but I am stuck, looking up into the eyes of the man that I once thought was my everything. 

‘How did it come to this? Why did it come to this? Maybe I am a bad submissive…. Shouldn’t have ran away.’

"But you don't want a life with me do you? No, you want to run from me and cheat on me! I gave you happiness and love and now… you don't want to stay here. So… I will let you leave." 

I sigh in relief. "Thank you Victor, tha-" 

'Why isn't he moving? He told me I could leave… what?' 

"You can leave when your soul leaves your body and I watch the light go out of your eyes, kitten. You know how much I love to watch you beg. Now I want to see you beg for your life.” his smile is cold, his eyes soulless steel, I hear the clocking of the chambers moving, locking the bullet into the chamber. 

He points the gun directly at me and I am shaking so badly that I can't seem to control myself. My thoughts, my limbs, my voice anything! I shrink down into myself clutching my bag tighter I hug it to my chest, bury my head as I hear the click and then I do something that I have never done before…. I pray. 

*******  
Armie 

As I drum my fingers on the steering wheel in front of me, I glance at the clock and then look up at the house. The door is shut and the blinds are shut. 

'Come on T what's taking so lo- hold on… those weren't shut when we got here they were completely open.' 

'maybe Timmy shut them as he was walking by just in case Victor shows up' 

I continue to wait. 

And wait. 

And wait. Still no sign of Timothee I glance at the clock again and I get this horrible feeling like a weight in my gut, traveling through my chest. Very similar to the feeling when my daughter runs off in the store and my eyes can no longer see her. 

I shake my head, unbuckle my seatbelt and open the car door, getting out and shutting it quickly before jogging up to the house. 

I open the door. 

"You tried to kill me! You tried to run me over with your fucking car, you dragged me for six or seven blocks from the window of your car! You're crazy!" 

"Timmy." I call out and then I hear a loud pop and my feet have never moved faster, across the floor before in my life.  
'Oh fuck! I knew this was a bad idea! When in the fuck did this scum get back? I would have seen the car unless…. Shit! He's been here the whole time!' 

I hear a scream following it is my name in a shriek and my heart drops, my hands are shaking and I nearly trip over my own feet as I move. 

'don't tell me… please don't tell me he's dead. I made a promise to keep him safe.' 

I run down the hallway and the second that I get into the room, I react seeing red, it was only the first shot and the fucker missed but it was dangerously close to Timmy's head only four inches above to be exact. 

Something in me reacts and I grab Victor, putting him in a sleeper hold, startling him, he stumbles back into me and I apply pressure to his throat. 

'All you have to do is drag them backwards Arms and it will snap their neck. Killing them instantly, don't ever use this unless you are in danger of your life. Do you understand?'

'Yes bubba.'

I hear Lincoln's voice in my head as I keep the pressure on him as he tries to break out of the hold but I block his air way further, straightening my back and pressing my forearm into his throat and count to myself. 

'I could kill you for what you did to him. but then I would be in prison and Timmy would never get the chance to face you and show you that he can better himself.' 

Soon I feel his entire body go slack and the gun drops to the floor and I toss his body with a heavy thud, panting I look over and see Timmy curled up into the wall, mumbling to himself. 

"Timmy," 

His head snaps up and relief floods his face as he shoves the bag away and he scrambles to his feet, running towards me, he smacks into me his arms wrapping around my waist, nuzzling into my chest I hear him moan in pain before vocalizing it. 

"Owwwwch" his mouth muffled by my shirt then he says, "Armieeeeeeeee."

I chuckle resting my chin on his hair, rubbing his back with my hand in very light circles, shutting my eyes the relief in my heart coming in waves. 

When we break apart he asks, "what did you do to him? Is he…" 

"No sadly, as much as I want to… he is simply passed out right now but I suggest we get the fuck out of here. Preferably before he wakes up, he is going to have a massive headache and be very angry." 

********

The minute Timmy and I walk through the front door the smell of chicken tetrazzini fills the air and for a second, I stop as I am taking off my shoes at the door and wonder if Olivia is back with my daughter. But if that was the case then her car would be outside….

“Oh my god that smells delicious,” Timmy is about to head towards the smell as I grab him by the back of the shirt with my thumb and index finger, pulling him back towards me. After what just happened with Victor my body is in high alert mode, and I am not taking any chances on either of us getting hurt or killed. 

“Wait right here.” I murmur in his ear, letting go of his shirt, reaches for me. “Armie wait!” he whispers after me.

Slowly I make my way towards the kitchen, being as quiet as I can. I move around the corner of the wall that separates the front hall from the kitchen and then I hear a glass break and someone curses in fluent italian.

“Luca?! Zio Luca what are you doing in my house?! Who the-” 

“Armie baby, how are you doing?” he comes running over to me and embraces me in a hug so tight I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest, he smells of the italian countryside, wine, sweat, and is that…. Peaches? Since when did Luca grow peaches?

“I’m fine. Luca, how did you get into my house?” I try not to sound too put off by the sudden intrusion but given that it’s Luca my confidant, my friend, who is my family away from my blood family. I let it slide just this once. 

“I have a key, remember? You give it to me when you and your wife were away on holiday. Now I come and cook lunch for you and look after you. Olivia said you were upset about your wife, I come fix it. Luca makes it all better, yes? Come, sit. I make your favorite food.”

I laugh, shaking my head in disbelief. “Hey Timmy, it’s okay you can come out. There’s someone I want you to meet.” 

I hear the shuffling of feet and from around the corner Timmy comes out of the hallway and into the kitchen standing there, with his sleeve in his mouth, his head lowered, he puts one of the mesky curls behind his ear and comes to stand behind me. Only peeking out from behind my arm, he hides his face. 

“Luca this is Timothee Chalamet. Timmy, this is Luca, one of the most famous italian chefs from Crema, Italy and my dearest friend/ family. 

When Luca takes one look at Timmy I could tell he was instantly in love with him, the moment those brown eyes laid on him. He holds out his hand towards Timmy who looks up at him then at me, like a child waiting to be told permission to speak. I give him a nod of my head. 

“It’s okay Timmy. Luca doesn’t bite, at least… I don't think he does.” I wink at him and I hear the sweet giggle come from his mouth and I know he is okay. 

He steps out from behind me and his 5’10 frame stands up straight and he holds out his sleeve that isn't his chew toy for right now and looks at Luca. “Nice to meet you.” 

When Luca grabs his hand he pulls Timmy into a hug and for a small fraction of a second, I see him stiffen at the contact and I wince inside. The only people who have touched him since he’s been abused have been myself and Lacy, as well as papa Methis. People who he has spent time with, but Luca has never seen Timmy he doesn’t know that he was abused so when he feels the boy stiffen at the touch of a hug. 

He pulls back thinking he has done something wrong and looks at me, then to Timmy.

“Pardon me, in this family we do not shake hands, we are huggers Timothee. I forget most times some people do not wish to be hugged, I should have asked mi scusi, mi scusi.. Uh Amie, would you mind giving me a hand chop mushrooms for me?”

“Sure Luca um.. Let me get Timmy situated first and I’ll come help.” 

Timmy gives me a grateful look but I can tell that he is embarrassed by his reaction to Luca’s hug, when we are alone, unpacking his things in the guest room.  
“I’m sorry about what just happened. I wasn’t sure how to react to-”

“It’s not your fault Timmy. Why don’t you lay down in here and watch tv. I’ll bring you some meds for your ribs, and when lunch is ready I’ll come and get you.”

***** 

It’s a little after lunch time when the food is actually ready and as promised I make Timmy a large glass of water, and bring the stronger tylenol with me. Gently knocking on the door, I wait but when there is no answer I push the partially cracked door open and Timmy is laying on the bed, on his back with his mouth hanging open, eyes closed with his hands hugging his stomach. 

“Timmy, I need you to wake up for me.” I sit on the edge of the bed, setting the bowl of food on the table, beside the bed, along with the water. 

He stirs slightly smacking his lip, swallows, mumbles something that I don’t understand, it sounds like he said, “I wanted a cheese pizza.” but I wasn’t sure, the very sentence makes me wonder if he was actually talking to me or dreamt of talking to someone else.

I slowly reach out and touch his shoulder and very lightly tap him.

He moans, his eyebrows draw together and his mouth twists, I hear a soft mumble then he gasps sitting straight up. His eyes wide, looking confused as to where he is it takes him a second to figure it out. 

"Armie…"

"Hiya handsome." I beam at him giving him the goofiest face I can muster and he groans putting his hand over his face. 

"I brought you food if you're hungry, here take these first." 

He pops the pills into his mouth then holds his hand out pointing to the water and I hand it to him. Drinking the entire glass he hands it to me, laying back down.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go back to sleep if that's okay?" 

"Sure it is why wouldn't it be?" I slowly reach out and he takes my hand. 

"Waste the day? I don't want to miss anything I guess… I've kinda wanted to play with Lacy again." 

He admits sheepishly and I grin. 

"Don't worry T, you can play with Lacy all you want to after your healed up. Get some sleep. I'll be in the living room if you need me." 

He lets go of my hand and closes his eyes once more as I get up and leave the room.

******

When Luca and I get talking, we talk for hours, and I do mean hours upon hours about his work, my work, Lacy, my parents, his next project he is currently working on. To the subject that I have been avoiding for most of the duration of our conversation. Timmy. 

“Tresoro, who is this Timmy and why haven’t I seen him around here before? He is really cute.” 

He eyes me as he swirls the wine in his glass as we sit together on the couch, drinking a little together. I on my second glass, Luca on his third. 

"He is someone I met online, Olivia introduced me to chatrooms and that is how we met. Then we got to talking and somehow, he ends up on my doorstep scared out of his mind and he explains that he was nearly killed by some maniac. So… I took him in and have been taking care of him, and I am seriously thinking about having him live with me and Lacy." 

"Povero bambino. I can't imagine… who would want to do something like that to someone so sweet." 

I take a sip of my wine and Luca shifts on the couch to face me setting his glass on the table beside him, his brown eyes soft, he puts a finger to his lips taping on them gently. 

"Oh no don't you give me that look." I warn setting my own glass down. 

"You like him. This Timmy, I can tell you like him very much and don't you dare try to deny your uncle Luca." 

"We are getting to know each other as friends. And that is all so don't go reading into this as if it is one of your novellas. Or one of your sexy movies, it's not going to happen." 

He lets out a bellowing laugh touching my shoulder, squeezing it then leaves it there. 

"Armie I know love, do you remember when you first laid eyes on your wife and I told you that someday you were going to marry that woman within a year. Not even a year, it was a week! A week tresoro! And then I thought… oh no he is going to get his heart broken oh he is stupid! Oh Luca what have you done!"

I start cracking up as Luca rambles on bring a few tears to my eyes as he talks. This is why I love Luca and will forever be grateful that this man is in my life. He pulled me out of the rut when I felt lost with Lacy's mother and now, he is doing it again. It will be coming up soon, the anniversary of her death and it will be hard on me, it's always hard on me even more so for Lacy. 

"What are you trying to say Luca?" My tone playfully accusing.

"You will fall in love with him, Armie. It is unavoidable, your heart is strong and I can see it in that boys eye he will get deeply attached to you.if he hasn't done so already. Both of you, need to be careful, be gentle with the heart, it breaks easily and even harder to mend. For you, scary because you have Lacy to think about, scary for him because he doesn't trust, I wouldn't either if some jackass tried to kill me but I digress. Just take your time, with this one hm, and you will see-" 

"Luca…." 

"No. Armand, you listen. I'm telling you, you will see this love unfold before your very eyes and when it does you call me and tell me I was right. You deserve to be happy you do. So does your daughter and you watch she will fall in love with that boy too. And you mark this on your calendar, what is today?" 

"The 22nd it's a Tuesday" I chuckle. 

"On this day of Tuesday the 22nd, my Armand will fall in love. As I say so let it be so." 

*******

Once Luca has finished his wine he bids me fair well with a kiss on the side of my temple and a hug and sees himself out just as Olivia and Lacy come barreling inside. 

"Daddy!!! Aunty Olivia took me to the zoo and I got to see the zebras! 

She runs to me and jumps at me, I bend down and pick her up her tiny arms wrap around my neck, her legs hug my torso as she pulls back she shows me a stuffed monkey. 

"Look daddy aunty bought me a monkey! I named him Timmy!" 

Olivia laughs at my daughter's enthusiasm as her excited banter continues as I try to listen to every fast word that comes out of her mouth. 

When suddenly she stops and says, "daddy… where's Timmy? I want to show him my monkey." 

I bite my lip at my sister's reaction of smirking at me and I know the line of questions is going to be an hour or so long and her investigation will begin. 

"Well… honey," I begin, "Timmy is taking a nap in his room. He had a rough day so he's sleeping you can see him when he wakes up." 

She frowns at me and wiggles to be put down so I set her on her feet and she runs for the door that is closest to my room. Where Timmy is and she pushes the door open before I can even get the words out she slips in the room and Olivia starts up.

"So…. Whose Timmy? And what is he doing in your guest bedroom? Hmmm? Come on spill Armie! I wanna know everything!!!!" 

She is practically squealing under her breath and I roll my eyes at how persistent she is being. As we stand there with my eyes on Timmy's door, nervous.

'oh he's just some boy who is heavy into kitten play and I am looking after him as a potential new dom because some maniac with a control complex tried to kill us both today I'm good! How are you?' 

"He's just a kid that needed a place to stay while he looks for a house." I lie. 

"Mhm…. Why do I get the feeling that you are lying?"

She walks around me like a sargent of the military, a tactic that Lincoln uses when he wants me to tell the truth, he knows that it makes me nervous and I will spill. 

"Olivia, I promise I will tell you everything okay… just not right now. I don't want Lacy waking him up." 

"Fine. But you owe me a conversation big brother and I won't forget." 

She bumps me with her hip then heads for the door, and locks it on her way out as I go to Timmy's rescue from the excited child. 

When I walk into the room I expected her to be loud and talking fast. Instead, I find her whispering to the sleeping boy telling him about the zebras, the monkeys, getting ice cream and getting to feed the elephant peanuts through a hole in the fence but not to tell anybody. 

"Lacy." 

She looks up and her eyes widen then she turns to the monkey and whispers something to it, gives it a kiss and lays it next to Timmy. 

After she walks around the bed and over to me where I lightly on the behind. 

"When I say leave Timmy alone Lacy I mean it. He won't get better if you don't. There is something I need to talk to you about and I need your full attention okay?" 

"Yes daddy." She takes my hand and we go back into the living room where I sit down and pull her into my lap. Letting her sit sideways so that her legs aren't stuck up against the couch. 

She looks up at me with those expecting eyes and I can see her mother once again, staring back at me as I brush a lock of her hair over her ear. 

"Lacy, you are the lady of the house and even though daddy makes the rules, you are the most important person in my life and you live here too. So your answer to daddy's question will determine my decision about a certain situation. Are you ready to take on such a big girl decision?" 

"I think so…" she gives me a puzzled look for a moment then her expression changes into positive determination. 

"Yes. Daddy I'm ready." 

"Do you like Timmy? 

"Yes daddy he is very nice and funny." 

I smile. "Yes he is." 

"Do you like having Timmy here with us in our house?" 

She beams at me her smile radient. "Yes! He gives very good hugs daddy I like his hugs. Oh but daddy please don't tell mommy I said that!" 

I hug her close to me. "I don't think mommy would mind if you have Timmy hugs. Hugs are meant to be given away and I think Timmy needs them the most right now. But there is just one more question I have to ask you." 

"What?" 

"Do you want Timmy to stay with us all the time? 

Her eyes widen and she shifts in my lap getting on her knees. Seemingly catching onto what is going to happen as I knew she would, she is very smart for a five year old. 

"Daddy is Timmy going to live with us?!!! Is he going to stay with us forever and evers?!!!!!" 

"If you want him to but the rules remain the same in the house Lacy. Just because Timmy is here doesn't mean you can go into his room and mess with his things okay?" 

"Thank you daddy!!!!! Thank you!!!!!! I love you!" 

She kisses me all over my face and I become tickled by her hair on my face. 

"What's with all the racket?" 

She stops suddenly and her head turns towards the voice as Timmy comes out of his room, clothes wrinkled, hair a messy mop of curls. 

"Timmy!!!!!!!!" 

Lacy goes jumping off my lap and runs across the floor over to him and smacks into him, with her tiny body and down to the floor he goes. 

"Ooph! Well hello to you too!" He laughs with her sitting on his stomach the picturing image of tigger and pooh.

'yeah this is definitely going to be one hell of a ride'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a bit of a time jump Timmy's been hurt long enough. It's time to see what this kitten can do! 
> 
> Next chapter it is officially 6 weeks later and Timmy is perfectly healed and Armie's training begins will he be a good dom? let's find out! =3


	8. Chapter 8: Patience and Practice Does A Good Babysitter Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like everything in life practice makes perfect or so they say, but Methius disagrees it isn’t the practice that makes perfect. To him perfect practice makes something perfect if you do it enough and are willing to improve on the mistakes you make. But I don’t think he ever prepared me for babysitting?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to the shit show about Armie on Tumblr I was a little hesitant to continue this story as it does deal with what it deals with. however, let me make something perfectly clear just in case of any confusion or misreading of this. No this story and it's subject matter has nothing and I mean Nothing to do with what is going on right now with all of the bs that is being said about him. *major eye roll* This story is completely of my own mind and is made for fun in a time where everything just pretty much sucks in general lol so... that being said I don't want to hear anymore about the fake anything okay, not here we keep that on tumblr where it belongs! away from the safety of wolfie's bubble okay, okay! lets just sit back relax and enjoy the story yes? okay!  
> Here is chapter 8! Armie's training is going to be a chapter all on it's own so chapter 9 your going to get all the Armie and Timmy trainingness you want! ^_^ Lacy demanded more time with Timmy so that is what she got XD

Six weeks later since Timmy’s broke rib: Dawn, gray, misty, slightly chilly outside

Timmy 

“Daddy why do you have such big feet and I have tiny feet?” 

Lacy asks Armie, while we are all piled onto the sofa, eating popcorn and watching a Disney movie together. Armie stretched out on one half of the sofa with Lacy’s head on his lap, with me at the other end curled up under a blanket with her feet on top of me. The popcorn slowly being passed around the three of us. 

We were going to go to the park so Lacy could play but with the weather being what it is we decided that it was best to just stay in and watch movies together. 

I glance at Armie with amusement on my lips waiting to see what off the wall answer he gives the child as the bowl is back to me and I grab a handful stuffing my face with it. Making a satisfying sound as I munch loudly without really meaning to do so. 

‘Popcorn for breakfast best day of my life!’

“Well… some people are born with big feet and some are born with tiny feet just like all the animals at the zoo. You have grandma LuLu’s feet, hers are smaller than daddy’s too.” 

“I have small feet too, Lacy. see.” I pull the blanket back when she looks at me and wiggle my toes at her, sits up and looks at me.

“You don’t have tiny feet Timmy.” she says matter of factly, as she comes crawling over to me, to steal some of the popcorn out of the bowl with greedy hands, “you have monkey feet!”

“I don’t? Huh?” I glance at Armie. “Do my feet look small to you?” I still my foot up and Armie sits up, reaching over. He grabs a hold of my foot in his tremendous hands and it amazes me how my entire foot fits in his hands. Sandwiched together in between his hands, he looks at it. 

I try not to think about how nice this feels with Lacy being so close to us. But its really hard I like when he touches me, in the very subtle ways when he thinks I don’t notice. A playful bump here and there, a touch on the shoulder, a hug from behind, us holding hands under the blanket, hoping that Lacy won’t notice. 

“Your foot is half of the size of my hand!” he looks astonished as he rubs the bottom of it, I laugh and gently jerk bending my knee trying to pull it from his grasp but it doesn’t work. 

“Don’t do that I’m ticklish.” I warned. “I will kick your ass right off of this couch.” 

“Ummmmm Timmy you are not a spose to say that its a bad word!” Lacy chides give me shame shame fingers while Armie smirks at me.

“Yeah Timmy,” he goads, “you’re not supposed to say that word.” He pulls me closer to him and then I am at the mercy of a tickle war, as we go tumbling into the floor, I scream and kick, with laughter begging for Lacy to help me but instead of her saving me, she jumps off the couch and tackles me, helping Armie.

The three of us are laughing our asses off and I am having the time of my life, until Armie’s cell phone goes off scaring us and the game is over.

“Yeah,”

“ I thought you already took care of it?” Armie glances at me with an apologetic look, his mouth set in a grim line, his forehead wrinkling at whatever is being said on the other end of the line.

“No. I told you to get me all the dates of the Franklin case, not just the ones from July. Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

He ends the call tossing his phone on the coffee table and breathes out a long heavy sigh, shaking his head, he brings his legs together sitting indian style on the floor.  
“What’s up?” 

“I have to go to the office and sort out something with one of the cases I've been working on.” 

“Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy no! You promised you would stay home and play!” Lacy whines, getting up from the floor, she crosses her arms, and I watch her change from happy to upset in five seconds flat.

“I know I did honey and I’m sorry but if I don’t go help then we won’t be able to put away this really bad lady and her husband.” Armie tries to reason with her but she runs off to her room, and slams the door.

“Should I go see if she is okay?” 

He shakes his head and slowly gets to his feet holding out his hand for me to take it and feels me easily to my feet. “She will be fine, don’t worry Timmy it’s close to her nap time anyway. So while i’m gone feel free to soak up the peace and quiet, you can also help yourself to any food or soda that’s in the fridge.” 

I follow him as he walks to his bedroom, I stay directly on his heels. “ what happens if she wakes up and needs something? or what if she….”

Like everything in life practice makes perfect or so they say, but Methius disagrees it isn’t the practice that makes perfect. To him perfect practice makes something perfect if you do it enough and are willing to improve on the mistakes you make. But I don’t think he ever prepared me for babysitting?

“T you can’t tell me that you are afraid of being alone with my daughter?” 

He giggles at me, as he goes into his bedroom, and I stop at the doorway, my eyes focus on the muscles of his back, as he moves around the room, getting ready to go. 

‘ please don’t leave, I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to be by myself, what if he comes! He left me alone all the time and barely paid any attention to me.’

“No! I like Lacy, it's just that… Armie, I have never been in the position of babysitting before, Victor didn’t have any children and I was forced to stay home and do everything unless there was a bdsm event. Or anything related to that Remember?” 

When he turns around I have to look down, so that I am not drooling over the sight of Armie’s naked chest before it is covered up by a white dress shirt, and he is placing a tie around his neck getting ready to tie it. 

“Yes, Timmy I remember. But this is something that I have to work on, and I can’t get out of. Lacy likes you too and she is happy with you around if you haven’t noticed. You will be fine if anything happens then you can call me.” 

I can’t resist the urge to walk into the room and fix the tie for him, it is a habit that I picked up from Victor. I am not a service kitten but, I would do it out of an act of love. That I haven’t forgotten how to do, papa said that if I take a habit that I know then attach it with a good memory, then my mind will always associate it with being something good. 

He tilts his head down just enough for me to fix it and our eyes meet. “You know that I can tie my own tie right?” he smiles at me. 

“Yes of course. You are thus why you nearly put it on backwards.” I smirk at him and he sticks his tongue out at me.

“Do you really have to leave me?” 

‘Oh Timothee, stop being so dramatic!’

“It’s just a few hours T. you will do just fine, don’t worry so much man. You got this I believe in you.” He kisses the back of my hand and then he is gone. 

I sigh feeling the warmth of his lips still on my skin, it is a tingling sensation that lingers as I pull back the curtain, and pull down the blinds, the precipitation from the mist on the window, I watch Armie’s car drive away. 

********

Armie 

‘Was it really a good idea to leave him like that? Should i go back home? What if Victor finds him?’ 

“Oh don’t be silly Victor won’t find him, you’re all the way across town and in a community surrounded by multiple houses. There is no way that he could-’

“There you are! It's about damn time you got here! This thing is giving me a real headache Hammer and you have a lot of explaining to do about why you haven’t been in for a whole week!” 

Cathy scolds me as soon as I step into the doors, her annoying heels giving of that familiar *tack* *tack* *tack sound as they hit the floor, my eyes fall on her and she is dressed more casually this time than in her usual professional dress of slacks and a blouse. 

“I can explain-”

“Well sure as hell hope you can Armand. I didn’t leave you this firm to see it go into the ground boy. Where in the hell have you been?”

My entire body goes rigid and my veins run cold as I hear his voice from behind me. That stern, baritone, sharpness that he used on me as a kid so many times, when I would fuck up, as he so called it. Even the tapping of his boots give me the urge to run away and hide underneath a fucking rock and never come out. All because of that air of disappointment I feel every time he is around me. 

“Why didn’t you call me and warn me that he was going to be here!!!!” I hiss at Cathy who flips her hair over her left shoulder as she places a hand on my shoulder, possibly in a way of comforting me or if mistaken to hold me in place as my father comes walking over to us. 

“It was a surprise visit! I had no idea he was going to come in either! So don’t blame me.”

Cathy puts on her fake professional smile, and steps away heading off in the direction of the lounge, probably to go fetch my father his coffee. Leaving me to fend for myself, as I am clapped on the back. In that instant I wish I had called in and stayed in the safety of my house. 

“Dad what are you doing here?”

“I came here to make sure you are doing your job and to tell you that your mother is having a dinner party next friday and she wants you and your siblings to be there. She also wants to see her granddaughter so please bring her with you.” 

‘Not another one of these stupid dinner parties! It is only a ruse to hook me up with some woman, she has been doing this ever since Kelly died and it is getting really old.’  
I nod unceremoniously and begin to walk to my office with my father beginning the rest of the morning gossip as he usually does. Not as bad as my mother of course but he goes about the usual, “you need a mother for Lacy, how is she ever going to be a successful adult if she doesn’t have a good mother figure in her life.” crap again.

“Dad can we not talk about that right now, I really need to sort out these case files, figure out what is missing and I can’t do that with you wanting to start this conversation again. Just… tell mom I will see her next friday at dinner and I will bring Lacy if she promises not to pull the correct grammar crap again, when she knows that Lacy has trouble with certain letters. I am also doing just fine with her on my own. I don’t need a spouse to take care of her.” 

A minute later Cathy comes waltzing into the room with two cups of coffee handing one to my father and the other to me. She then goes to the large stack of boxes filled with files from all the cases I’ve already worked on and starts shifting through them. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to have help Armie a lot of single parents have nannies some even have mannies too just to help out. That doesn’t mean you have to go out with them.” 

“I do, they are called my siblings and Cathy could we please get back to the task at hand please, I had to leave my daughter at home because you called me on my day off. So not to be rude, but I would like to do this as fast as I possibly can so that I can go back to playing with my daughter. I already feel terrible for not being at home enough as it is, please don’t make me feel worse by butting in.” 

She pops me in the arm with the folder. “Don’t start being mean to me, Hammer just because daddy’s here.” she teases me and I chuckle, rolling my eyes, wrapping my arm around her shoulder I squeeze her gently.

When my father decides to leave the room completely (I hope) that is when I open my mouth again to apologize. 

“I’m sorry Cathy but my father is the problem, not you. The last time he came in here, he was constantly pushing for me to get with some woman named Karla who was a baker. When in reality all he wanted me to date her for, was to gain another stupid investor for this firm, with him its all about business. It was even that way when Olivia, Lincoln and I were children, I don’t even think there is a playful bone in that man’s body. It's one of the reasons that I haven’t taken Lacy over there to the house that much. I want her to be able to have a childhood that doesn’t involve changing who she is a person and I do not want to become him at all.”

“Relax Armie.” she pats my arm. “You are nothing like him, your father is a very hard man to make blush. You, on the other hand…. Tell me who is creativesouls87 and why are they sending you countless messages on your computer at work?” 

“Wait what are you talking about?”

I look at the screen and see one of the chats that I had forgotten to log out of one of the nights that I was working late. I wanted to talk to Timmy to make the time go faster, my father was here and I had lied about looking something up on the computer about one of the men I was defending at the time. A man by the name of Robert J Clarkson. 

He was an innocent man that had been wrongly convicted of manslaughter and I decided to take his case on pro bono since he was a personal friend of my brother’s. But due to new evidence against Robert, the case was pending and he is still sitting in prison waiting for his new day in court. 

“That is a personal conversation between me and someone else who you don’t need to know about. Now, hand me all of Franklin’s records from march and give me the testimonies from the witnesses. So I can once again go over them for the hundredth time please.”

*******

Timmy 

While Armie is gone I go about the rest of the morning watching tv, playing a game of solitaire, napping, and texting Saorise updating her on the situation with me and Armie. Then let her know that we will be up soon to start Armie’s training, she responds quickly back then after my reply my concentration is broken by the sound of loud music playing and Lacy’s voice singing very loudly and I can’t help get tickled.

Is that… is she listening to the backstreet boys? Oh my god I have to see this.

I get up from the couch and head towards the stairs to her bedroom and quietly sneak along the wall, stopping at the cracked door and take a small peak through it. Covering my mouth with my hand, I try to keep from giggling at the very adorable sight of her jumping on her bed, dancing and singing to “everybody” now I am not a backstreet boys fan but i would never down someone for their taste in music. 

However, as I watch her having the time of her life I can’t just sit back and watch her anymore. She's having fun and I am bored to tears so being the goofball that I am, I go busting into her room and I start dancing myself.

She jumps in surprise and watches me as I dance across the carpet of her room, then jump on her bed with bouncing then jump back on the floor continuing to dance and being silly. Waving my hands in the air, spinning and jumping around left, right, and around making silly faces at her as I do to the beat of the song, mouthing the words.

Dancing of course in an appropriate manner for a little girl and not a grown ass adult who knows how to grind on the floor and mimic my favorite raps in grabbing their crotches and all that. Yeah…. Not appropriate. 

Her giggles fill the room and she gets up to stand beside me. “Teach me Timmy! Teach me please!” she begs grabbing onto my arm jumping up and down, when the song’s over. 

I go over to the cd player and press the play button then put the song on repeat and head back over to her standing in the middle of her room. 

“Okay, I will teach you how to dance Lacy if you promise me one thing.” 

“What’s that?” 

“You can sing the words to the song but you can say sexual anymore. That is not a word that little girls your age should be saying, it isn’t nice so instead of saying that, say beautiful. Deal?” 

“Yes Timmy. Will you teach me to dance now?” 

“Yes. I will teach you to dance. Now stand right here and watch my feet; it's all about following the beat, and stepping to it. Like this watch.”

I end up showing her how to dance to the song “this is how we do it” since I studying the fuck out of that video forwards and backwards after Soarise showed me how to when we first met. We bonded over dancing and rap music so I felt it was only fair that Lacy knew how to dance too and it gave me something to do with her as a way of bonding.

Breaking up the steps with the beat made it easy for her to watch and whatever I did she mimicked, she was slow going and got frustrated at first, then when I showed her that I mess up too by tripping over my own feet at one point, she giggles and makes a serious face bound to show me that she could do what I did. 

She tries over and over again but she still doesn’t quite get it but she is close to getting it and I don’t want her to give up. 

“I can’t do it! It’s too hard.” she whines her lip sticking out and crossing her arms over her chest, almost to the point of tears. 

“Tell you what La la I got an Idea.”

I run to my room and grab one of my cds from my bag then head down the hall and back up the stairs to her room, taking her cd out of the player and tossing mine into it, shutting the lid and pressing play. 

Montell Jordan’s voice fills the room and I turn up the music then I pick her up, set her on top of my feet, letting her stand on them. I hold her hands in my own, the song plays again and when it does, I move us both across her bedroom floor to the beat. I don't move my arms or hers just our feet together and she watches intently as we move slowly. I show her the steps five more times. 

“It wasn’t you Lacy it was the beat that you kept tripping on. See, this beat is easier to move to do you want to try again?”

“Show me one more time then I’ll do it by myself.” 

I move my feet again and she looks up at me, we move left, right and then slowly I add our arms to it and then turn us around in a slow circle. 

“That’s all there is to it. Are you ready to try it on your own?”

“I think so let’s do it!” she steps off my feet back to the carpet twisting her hair around her index finger making a ringlet in her hair, as she patiently waits for the music to come back on. 

I forgot to push the repeat button. 

Once the music starts again together we dance and this time when we do it together, she nails it with ease and she becomes very excited and jumps on me kissing my cheek. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! Timmy for dancing with me. I don’t like dancing by myself. It’s not very fun since mommy l died.”  
I didn’t know what to say. Armie hadn’t brought up the subject of Lacy’s mother much and I didn’t think it was my place to talk to her about it. So I just gave her a big hug and said “you’re welcome, I love dancing so I will gladly dance with you any time.” 

After the dance lesson, Lacy decided that we needed to watch a movie and I suggested that we make a pillow fort in the living room, then we could watch the movie in the forth and have lots of pillows and blankets inside of it. She wanted to bring Timmy and barney with her so I told her she could after we built the fort. 

“I’ll get the pillows, you get the blankets and I’ll meet you in the living room.” I watch her go bouncing off down the stairs with her batman pillow and disappear downstairs. 

At some point while Lacy is distracted, I go to the kitchen and grab the phone off the receiver on the wall, pushing the buttons. I dial Armie’s number that he left me on a piece of paper and wait for him to pick up on the other end as it rings three times. 

My heart gives a skip when I hear his voice on the other end, I nearly forget what I called him about when I hear the soft rasp deep tone of his voice, say hello. 

“Armieeeeee!”

“Timmyyyyyy! Hey, is everything okay? Lacy’s not giving you any trouble is she?”

“Nah, you’re actually about to miss the most epic fort building known to man. You need to get your butt back here, I miss you. I mean uh…. Lacy misses you.” 

‘I miss you! Where in the hell is that coming from it’s only been… two hours! Already? Where did the time go?’

I hear his laughter on the other side and I can picture the dimples in his cheeks as he smiles, his teeth showing and I find myself smiling just because he is.

“You know T, it’s okay to miss me right? You missing me, I mean. You don’t have to hide it, I know it hasn’t been that long but I… god you’re gonna think this is dumb but-”  
“Tell me!” I urge trying not to sound so over the top or desperate in front of the five year old. Who possibly could have ears of a hawk and honing in on our conversation. 

“I miss you, very much.” he confesses, and for a moment I don’t know what to say back. I’m touched almost with a stunned silence that fills the spaces of my brain and completely shuts it off. 

‘He misses me… I am missed.’

“Timmy, T did I lose you? Please tell me that I didn’t scare you away with that little confession?”

“Huh? Oh! No no no of course you didn’t. I just…. I’m not used to hearing something like that being reciprocated that’s all. Um…. I clear my throat, in hopes of not giving my shyness away. “When are you coming home?”

“In a few minutes if I don’t fucking mess up the order of these again. Cathy has been cracking the whip on me about staying organized this time. the slave driver. No, she’s cool. It is boring as hell though so I am sort of glad you aren’t up here.”

“Oh I’m sure we would have found some way to entertain ourselves. IF Cathy would allow us to be alone in the room together, we could have had very interesting conversations that would have given me every excuse to be persuasive in certain arguments.”

“Timmy!!!! Hurry! We need to build the fort!” Lacy yells impatiently as I feel her tug on my shirt, trying to pull me towards the couch.

“Sounds like you’re being paged.” the amusement in his tone makes me roll my eyes, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Demanding child I told you I didn’t know how to do this man! I’m-”

“You’re fine T just keep her entertained for a few minutes longer then you and I will go have our own fun. I promise.”

“I sure hope so. Hey, Armie…”

“Yeah?”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

To BE Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hanging in there with me guys through all this. =3 <3
> 
> Next chapter all Armie and Timmy training together this is going to be hilarious for so many reasons. anyway see you in the next one!


	9. Patience and Practice Does A Good Dom Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "there is no "one way" to be a dom just like there is no "one way" to be a submissive. There is no one way to do bdsm. Your relationship with your kitten is what you make of it dear boy. As long as there is respect, consent and clear understanding of what both of you want from the other and communication then the relationship will work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you guys have been waiting for is here! Armie finally gets to be trained as a dom and the boys get their time together since Timmy moved in. Just a small fact here, I am not a kitten, so everything that will be talked about I watched youtube videos, researched and all that so.. If you are into kitten play and I have misrepresented something, or have left any info out, please feel free to let me know! I am not the type of person to claim to know everything so… yeah enjoy! XD Oh! One more thing, when papa talks about Timmy’s “stance” he isn’t talking about standing it is the way Timmy sits as a submissive. This is something that I made up to be different. ^-^) 
> 
> Also I really don't like this chapter for some reason, I think I could have done so much fucking better with it. I don't know what's wrong with it. I feel like i've done shit backwards but, this is the way "they wanted" to do things so... if it sucks my apologies. I did try. My mind was all over the place during this chapter thinking about Armie and what's going on with him and I just... I don't know. : /

Armie 

By the time I got all the files where they should be and neatly organized then heading as fast as I could out the door so I wouldn't be interrogated more by the lovely, yet nosy colleague of mine wanting all the details on this mysterious person. It was already time to pick up Timmy. 

When I get home and through the door, Lacy and Timmy are curled up together in what I can only describe as a big ass mountain of cushions, laughing as they watch two stupid dogs the cartoon. 

Unable to keep myself at a distance, I get down on my knees and sneak across the floor slowly, moving around the table and over to the fort, watching them. 

When I am close enough I put my face next to Timmy's left shoulder and turn it slowly so that I am facing his neck then I make a silly face.   
"Shiahhhhhhhh! Armie what the f…. Fudge!" 

Timmy jumps and the jerking motion of his body scares Lacy making her jump too and she glares at Timmy for making her jump then she sees why and she scrambles over the top of him to get to me, her little arms and legs crawling over his body until she is out of the fort completely and lays me out on my back. 

“Daddy! Timmy, showed me how to dance and we built this really cool fort and we watched Cinderella! And he made me a pb&j sandwich just like mommy used to make them!” 

“Oh really now? That was nice of him.” I glance at Timmy and he sits up with his knees pulled to his chest, his chin resting on them, his hands wrapped around them, looking at me from underneath his eyelashes. His lips parted slightly and a soft smile gently pulled back. 

‘shy Timmy I love shy Timmy but underneath shy Timmy there is a certain kitten that is dying to burst from his chest and I promised him we would go see Methuis.’

“Lacy, would it be alright with you if Timmy and I got to hangout by ourselves today?”

“Why?” 

“Well, you got to play with Timmy all morning while daddy was gone and I haven’t got to play with him yet. It’s not very fair to me if you have him all to yourself.”

“Then you can play with us daddy!” 

Timmy smirks at me then and I stick my tongue out at him then look back at my daughter who like her mother has a very strong will when she sets her mind to something. This includes arguments even with me being a lawyer and having all the schooling I have she does make valuable points from time to time that forces my hand. 

“Lacy, do you remember when we talked about sharing? That it is nice when you share your toys with your cousins and allow them to play with them too when we are at uncle Lincoln and aunt Lisa’s house?” 

“Yes daddy.” 

“Well honey, the same goes with people sometimes you have to share them with others. When it comes to playing with them and spending time with them. Like when you and mommy used to have girl day and just you and mommy went somewhere like to go get ice cream or just play at the park? And daddy had to stay home all by himself cuz he was a boy and you said “no boys allowed daddy” and stuck your tongue out at me.”

She nods giggling and holds onto my finger. “I like girl day daddy, it was fun! Can me and aunty Olivia go on girl’s day?” 

“I know you do and you will have to speak to your aunt about that one. Cuz, you know, she’s a girl and daddy is just a stinky boy.” I scrunch my face and stick my tongue out in what she would call a mr. yuck face and pokes my tongue and I catch it in my mouth, pressing my lips on the tiny digit playfully then release it. 

“But yes, Lacy daddy and Timmy are going to have boy’s day and you can go play with uncle Lincoln and your cousins. Are you okay with that?”

She sits there on my stomach and puts her finger to her cheek tapping it in thought and as I wait for her response, I feel Timmy’s fingers skim over my ankle, lightly moving up he plays with the hair on my leg. 

I glance down my body at him and move my foot bumping him with my shoe covered foot against his leg and he reacts by pulling the hair on my leg, giggling when I make a face. 

‘ oh you are so getting it when she gets off of me. You just fucking wait I am ploting my ultimate attack’

“Okay daddy. You can have a boy day with Timmy. I want to go see uncle Lincoln anyway and show him my new dance!” 

She kisses the end of my nose and the minute that she is off of me and bouncing to the kitchen to call her uncle, I pounce on Timmy and pin him beneath my body, rolling him up into a pretzel, with his legs above his head and give him a pop square on his ass then run out of the fort laughing my ass off. 

********

After dropping Lacy off with my brother Timmy and I head to papa's and as I sit here, trying to focus on the music or the road to distract myself from my nerves, fucking Timmy is beside me bouncing around dancing to some rap song that I don't even know the words to. 

"Come on Arms don’t look so… calginious aren't you excited it's your first day of officially becoming my dom!" 

'Not really I'm nervous as fuck and want to throw up! And you bouncing isn't helping the feeling.' 

“T aren’t you in the least bit worried that I may fuck up? I don’t want you to think of me as another Victor type. It would defeat the purpose of us doing this….” 

I gesture with my hand and he seems to get the point, he takes my hand in his and holds it, he has very firm but soft feeling hands that fits in my hand comfortably. 

“You are nothing like him, Armie so don’t you dare think that way. What you have done for me is not only benevolent, compassionate, and very brave of you. I don’t know how many people would take someone in who was not only abused, but who is also kinky, at least not without judgement to the extreme. You bought me new clothes, gave me a place to stay when you didn’t have to do that at all. You trusted me with your daughter and you are now studying to be a dominant. I think you are so above and beyond Victor’s level you can’t be touched man.”

“Okay don’t start putting me up on the pedestal just yet, there is still a lot we don’t know about each other and that is the whole reason I am doing this. Not just to protect you from your ex, so what’s your favorite color?”

“Are you serious right now? We aren’t in high school Arms we are grown adults th-”

“What’s your favorite color.” I say again not backing off of the 20 question game, it is the oldest game ever played and yet can tell you more about a person than some online chat room ever could. In my opinion of course and with everything going on Timmy and I haven’t really got to spend that much time together. So… I plan on getting a lot of information about him to figure out what he likes, what he doesn’t and see if this relationship will work between us. The idea that it might not work terrifies me to no end but not for the reason you think it does.

I want to be there for Timmy as much as I can be even if this whole dom thing doesn’t work out. He is slowly growing on me, just from him being in the house, and hanging around Lacy. 

“Okay fine, I’ll bite. Red. yours?” 

“Azure.” 

“Alright my turn. Marvel or DC?” his fingers lightly play along my ring finger shifting down into the dips between my fingers. His eyes look like small earths as he concentrates on my face, I can smell a hint of melon shampoo from his body being half way over the console that is between us 

“Wow T you really went for it. Shit! Why did you have to go there?” 

My head falls back against the headrest as we pull up into the parking lot, with the question weighing in my head right now. I know Timmy is helping me by distracting me but this is a question that multiple people around the world have fought over for years. The other being Batman vs Superman who would win? And right now, I do not want to answer this question.

“You are making things very hard for me right now. I hope you realize that, here you are wanting me to be your dom and already you are about to start one of the oldest fights in history. Just… by asking me that very question. Shame on you.”

I reach up and ruffle his curls, with my left hand, moving around as he tries to snap at me with his teeth.   
“Just answer that question and I promise when we go in there, “ he smirks. “I will be the best behaved kitten you have ever seen in your life.”

“Okay, okay after I answer this we go inside. Got it?”

"Both." I say then kiss the back of his hand slipping out of the car and shutting the door behind me. Watching as Timmy follows me, directly on my heels as we enter the building.

"That's not h-" he stops suddenly and I turn back to look at him.

I laugh and we playfully shove at each other as we do all hands and light hearted playfulness but then Tim just suddenly stops completely. 

"Timmy you okay?" I lightly place my hand on his shoulder and I can feel him trembling under my fingers, his entire body is stiff and he whimpers in fear.

I glance into the direction he is looking and there standing with papa Methius is Victor Madison and with him is a woman that I don't recognize. 

'How and why is he here?' 

Victor looks directly at us and when he sees me he is smirking but his eyes hold murder and I know he is probably thinking of ways to get back at me for giving him a well deserved nap. 

Timmy looks up at me with pleading eyes for us to get out of here, tugging on the sleeve of my suit jacket. But I am not a person who backs down easily from people who pull dirty shit on others. 

So instead of letting my anger get to me and fully losing my mind, making a fool of myself in front of the man that will be my teacher. 

I wrap my arms around Timmy's torso and he looks at me confused for a second, but when I poke him in the sides. he starts giggling, every time he moves, my fingers follow andI make sure that papa hears him laughing, that Victor sees his eyes light up and I just grin.

Methius turns and grins at us walking over and I release Timmy, watching him go straight to the older man. Who picks him up in a bear hug and I watch him, relax in the big man’s arms. 

"Methius what is Victor doing here?" I hear Timmy ask with a slight worry in his tone as he is set on his feet.

"Don't worry about Victor dear one, it is not what you think. He is getting his things and leaving that is why mistress Lydia is here, to make sure that Victor doesn't try to pull anything funny." 

He then turns to me and holds out his hand. "Armie." 

"Methius. Nice to see you again." 

"I hope you've come ready to work and to take this seriously. I'm going to put your ass through the ringer today and see if you can handle it." 

********

“Alright Armie, today I am going to teach you the differences between a handler, a trainer, and an owner. And what their jobs are and what the purpose of each one is. Don’t worry about memorizing these because I am going to give you a book to read that will talk about this again as well as the other things you are going to learn such as NDA’s(nondisclosure agreements) which I am sure you are familiar with being a lawyer, hard limits, soft limits, safe words ect. It’s a lot of things to know but basically a lot of this is just common sense. Your ability to be sane to understand that what you are doing can be risky and being aware that there can be danger involved and can have serious consequences of participating in such activities.”

I nod in understanding. “Yes Methius i’m not a total idiot! I know what NDA’s are and all the legal stuff behind bdsm and I know what it stands for and all that. But that is as far as my knowledge goes, I just don’t know about kitten play specifically or any of the other stuff. Just from what my parents have said about things like this which I am not about to get into cuz we will be here all day.” 

A twinkle hits the man’s eye when I say this and he leans forward putting his forearms on the table, “A christian vanilla family, tells you that kink is abuse without ever fully understanding it, but won’t take the time to actually do research and know what it is actually about. So they spew lies, hatred and most two faced?”

“You nailed it.” I sigh resting my chin on my fist, elbow on the table in front of me, the feeling of shame hits me. It hits me every time I talk about my parents and their beliefs. Is there anything wrong with believing in something god, buddha, whatever… no there isn’t. What I have an issue with are people who judge something when it isn’t their business.

“Those who don’t understand Armie, try to educate them instead of shying away, getting overly angry or lashing out at them. It doesn’t do anyone any good, if you try to shove things down their throats.” I hear a dark chuckle come out of the man’s mouth and tickles me in turn making me laugh out loud.

“So… you said trainer, I’m assuming that’s like with dogs, horses…”

“A trainer is a person who teaches their submissive some type of specific skill such as cigar service, or to be a guard dog if they are a pup. Just to give a few examples, Saoirse Timmy’s best friend is a service kitten, she is taught to bring drinks, light cigarettes, cigars, ect. With me so far?”

“Yes.” 

“This type of relationship can be sexual as well as nonsexual. The dominant can be a trainer for some time, say six to nine months in order to teach that submissive what they need to know in order to learn that specific skill. However, they do not have to stay with that one specific submissive and can change submissives at any time. It is a more informal relationship between those who are participating and a trainer can be used as a corrective behavior trainer if need be. As well as those trainers who teach kittens and other pets tricks.  
“Sounds simple enough. Common sense really, I thought it would be complicated and confusing but a lot of it sounds like everything you would do for actual pets.” 

“Exactly.” Papa grins patting my shoulder for a job well done and I see Timmy come out from behind the curtain dressed in what he calls his “gear” and he comes to sit down next to us, but when he does he sits at Papa’s feet, kneeling beside him, with his chin resting on the man’s knee. 

“Owners a-” he pauses when there is a loud meow, he moves his arm and chuckles, reaching down he rubs Timmy’s ears along the tips. “Timmy, papa is talking to Armie, be a good boy and wait your t-” I watch Timmy climb up into his lap and rub his head against the man’s chest.

“mew”

“Yes I see you. You see, and just like real animals they can pester you when they want attention or love. Or when they want to play and you show them accordingly. You can kiss them, pet them, rub their stomach ect.”

I cross my arms over my chest leaning back against the arm of the couch and Timmy goes in a circle, then crawls across Methius’s lap and over to me nudging me with his head. Rubbing up against my arm, he rubs his cheek against my jacket and I feel the warmth seep through the fabric then I feel a hard pinch.

‘This little shit bit me! He fucking bit me!’ 

“Owners are usually in a more committed relationship, that submissives see regularly more of a couple and are usually the primary partner. They teach not only skills but everyday things as well that help the submissive. Timmy! No sir! Ici a papa(here to papa)” 

Methius snaps his fingers at Timmy and he lets go, crawling back across the couch and into the man’s lap again. Mewing softly with an expression of sweetness and trying to be innocent. 

“No you know better than to bite hard Timothee.” papa scolds, I see him pop Timmy on the ass with his hand, it isn’t hard but it's enough to make me jump.. “You give kisses. now where is your ball? Go find your ball, then when papa is done, we will play.” 

Timmy gets up slowly and crawls across the floor almost sulking and I look at Methius with a confused look as to what I just witnessed. Then turn back to Timmy who is laying on the floor chewing on a red rubber ball, and batting at it back and forth with his hands. 

"Was that really necessary? He didn't hurt me." 

"Yes, Armie, it is necessary to punish a submissive for bad behavior. That is a part of bdsm, it is a balance between pleasure and pain, when he does good things and does what he is supposed to, I reward him, praise him. When he breaks the rules like biting hard, getting on tables or being unruly, then he gets punished with either a spanking or I spray him with water, or I discipline him anyway I deem appropriate for whatever he has done. He knows that I still love him and still give him respect but when you are in here Armie, or even at home in general Timmy is going to rely on you for everything when he is in his headspace and you need to be ready for that even if it means having to discipline him. Disciplining a human pet is no different than disciplining a child or a real animal, if you spank them, put them in time out whatever, then they know what they did was wrong and will hopefully learn from their mistake. The more you research and read what i give you the more you will understand this better and weed out the misconceptions from the actual truth of what we do here.”

******

Papa explained to me specifically that before ever starting a scene or playing in general that Timmy and I should always communicate before, during, and after a scene. This keeps the communication going and allows Timmy to tell me if there is anything wrong or if he just simply needs or wants something from me. Whether that is physically like food, water, rest, or even snuggling to the emotional someone to listen to him talk about his problems, verbal, nonverbal, anything. It doesn’t matter there always has to be good communication between partners.

Knowing our limits and boundaries with each other and knowing when enough is enough on both sides. 

“Now just for today, I want you to interact with Timmy and allow him to become comfortable with you in his headspace and by allowing yourself to go into your dominant headspace.”   
Timmy knocks his ball with his hand and I watch it bounce over towards me, the sounds of it echoing off of the walls of the room, and knocks into my foot with a tap. I crouch down and pick up the ball, holding it in my hand, then looking over at Timmy who sits with his head tilted watching us. 

Without saying anything, I walk over to Timmy and I look down at him with the ball still in my hand. I feel absolutely ridiculous staring at a human being dressed up as a cat. Not just a human being but a guy who is living in my house with me and my daughter. This is…. I must be out of my mind. 

When I see those eyes look up at me with tenderness, a soft dazed look that I had only seen once. When I had saved him from Victor trying to kill him, he was begging. Begging me to play with him, to throw his ball across the room and just play to spend time with him. 

“Is this what you want? Hm?” I feel stupid just asking the question as I hold the ball out to him, Timmy sniffs at the ball briefly then takes a swipe at it with his left hand. Out of reaction, I pull my hand back and chuckle seeing him blink surprised at missing the ball. 

“Timmy, when you want something, what do you do?” I hear Papa’s stern voice behind me and Timmy mews at me, sitting up on his knees I watch his arms go up and his hands spread wide outwards towards me. 

“No. That's when you want to be held. What do you do when you want your ball? You what?”

Timmy lowers himself on his knees again, this time sitting with his back straight, his hands bend, head tilted back and he looks straight up at me. 

“That Armie, is what is known as Timmy’s “pretty stance” when he wants something like his ball, all you have to say is “Timmy show me your pretty stance and when done correctly, his back should be straight and he is to look up at you, hands should be bent downwards and up.”

Methius walks around Timmy inspecting his poster as he speaks and runs his hand along his back, making sure that he is sitting up completely and not tilting or bending. “Very good boy. You can give him the ball now Armie.”   
For the next few hours, Timmy and I bond. In a way that I had no idea was possible to bond with another human being. I sit with him on the floor, rolling the ball around in between my fingers, and watch Timmy try to paw it away from me. 

He gives off soft purrs and other catlike noises as he rubs his chin along my hand and Methius lets me know how I need to direct him, when he is doing something he isn't supposed to and when he is.

"When you want to give him a treat you can and you can use anything you want cereal, crackers, fruit for example. But I'll leave that up to the two of you on what you use this is your relationship, it doesn't have to be like anyone else. Every relationship is different and works in many different ways for different people. You do what is best for you two. Some partners use verbal communication, others do not when in petplay, some take certain non verbal cues so their partners know they need something.”

Timmy yawns as I rub along his jaw, just underneath his chin, he stretches wide, his back popping those light hearted purrs I heard earlier are back and very loud. 

‘ he really does enjoy this I have never seen him this relaxed be-’

He is crawling into my lap, his hand brushes up against my groin on accident and I grab his hand holding onto his fingers. He just purposefully and very nonchalantly places himself in my lap. His head falling on my arm, his left hand pawing at my tie playfully, laying on his back curled up with his knees bent, his right hand on his stomach. 

“What are you doing?”

He nuzzles me with his cheek and a yawn comes out of his mouth, shifting he comes impossibly closer. I hold my breath, as I hear him sigh against my chest, completely relaxing. Without being prompted by papa, I shift in position and when I do Timmy hisses at me, clawing at my arm.

“Hey, no don’t do that, you’re okay I got you. I’m just laying down so you don’t get a crick in your neck.”  
The second that my back hits the floor I hear Timmy whine and he claws at me again, with his fingers to my arm. 

“What?”

Arms up paws out and up towards me Timmy stretches meowing at me, to what sounds like to me a soft plea. I swallow the lump that is in my throat, afraid to get what he wants wrong and do something stupid. Silly I know but when you don’t have much experience with this you feel not only lost but confused. It’s like learning a new language entirely but instead of english it’s well… cat. Or…. whatever. 

‘now what did papa say that meant again? Was it Timmy wanted his ball or…. No that’s not right. What was it….’

“Timmy what is it that you want man?” I look at his ball and pick it up. “This… Do you want your ball? Is this what you want?”

*hiss* 

“Okay so hiss means no I’m guessing okay. Do that again? What you did before.”

Timmy sits up on my hips and extends his arms up towards me again, splaying his fingers out wide and it hits me. When Lacy does it she wants to be held, Timmy wants to be held! Well… im a fucking moron! 

“Mew” 

“No you come to me Timmy. You want up, you come to me right here.” I pat my chest with my hand and extend it out to him, putting my left arm behind my head, I stick my right one out for him to sniff. 

He begins to walk on me carefully, I don’t mind him doing this. Lacy has a habit of climbing all over me, so when Timmy does it, yes it hurts but it is a hurt that I am use to. When he wobbles I keep my finger to his nose guiding him to where I wish for him to be, and slowly slide my hand, into his hair, going downwards until he is laying flat on me. With his chin to my chest, our faces inches apart from each other, he lets out a rumbling noise from his chest, his shoulders move up and down as he settles himself on top of me. 

“Is this… is this okay?” I rub along his shoulders and his back over his shirt, going no further not wanting to push him or scare him. Every bit of my touch he leans into arching his back up towards my hand like an actual cat does.

He leans up and gives a gentle kitten lick(pun intended) to my top lip and I don’t feel disgusted by this. Even when he is in the headspace that he is in, I still see that goofy curly haired boy that was sitting in my living room watching tv with my daughter. I see Timmy as well… Timmy. 

I breathe in feeling my nerves hit me. I gently stroke his hair and focus on how soft it is, how the waves of curls tickle my hand. As my mouth comes closer to his Timmy moves his halfway close to mine and just when I think our mouths are about to touch….

“Well done Armie that’s all for today, Timmy you did a great job! I will see you guys back here.. Say the same time, same day?”

I blink and I flush when Timmy smiles at me when my hand doesn’t move away from his back. “Sure, um, yeah. That would be good thanks papa for doing this.” 

“Anytime.” 

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter...... I am leaving it up to you guys what is it that you would like to see? please leave comments to get my brain going if you don't mind. You will be a great help to me if you do! <3 I do have some particular scene in mind but it isn't for the next chapter so toss ideas at me. Please! don't be shy ^_^


	10. EGBA (Everything's Gonna Be Alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timothee talk about their scene together, at the mansion and establish what their relationship is going to be; it's Friday and it's the Hammer's dinner party, and Armie is feeling nervous so Timmy does his best to help ease the nerves as their relationship moves gently forward but they end up with more drama than necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this kinda got away from me and everybody was pretty much doing their own thing XD I don't know how else to explain this so... yeah! 
> 
> The edit was done by me and the photo of the girl is what I pictured Olivia to look like in this story, in my other story she looks completely different lol Also this picture be giving me Dawson's Creek vibes for some reason or another! 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Timmy 

"So how do you feel about what we just did? Got any questions/concerns? praises, complaints anything you want to get off that chest of yours." 

We haven't moved from the floor since papa put us here, with me laying on top of him. I am too comfortable to move. No wonder Lacy always goes for a tackling maneuver each time she sees Armie this feels good. I enjoy laying on him. We haven't gotten to do much of this type of bonding yet and I am going to milk it for all that it’s worth. 

"Honestly, I felt a little stupid at first but after I just stopped thinking about it and just let myself… I don't know drift. I guess it was just like playing with a real cat. Though are you comfortable with being spanked after being with Victor for so long? It kind of bothers me a bit." 

"Arms you spanked me before we got over here and you were laughing. But you didn't see me flinch or cry when you did it. Papa's was just the same as yours, I know the difference between a punishment spanking and being beaten to death." 

He nods and hums his agreement though I can tell by the way he is looking at me, that he wants to ask me something very personal but is afraid. 

"So…. You like being spanked?" His hand continues to move along my shoulder blades, up and down my back in a t like motion, slowly I melt under the gentle caress of it and a sigh comes out of my mouth. 

"Yes. I get off on being spanked, petted, played with and loved kitten play does that for me. It gives me the chance to explore a side of myself that I have always had. I've always loved the very idea of kittenplay and love animals, cats are fun but kittens are cute, and adorable. But what I want to know is what gets you off there has to be at least one kinky bone in that body of yours Hammer so come on out with it. Did you and your wife ever….. You know.”  
I drum my fingers along his chest urging him with my eyes in anticipation and he sighs but I can tell he is actually thinking about it. 

“We did mess with spanking a few times, she let me touch, hold her throat once but I never actually choked her, it scared me too much to even try it. I was even allowed to pull her hair but that is as far as we took it, she wasn’t much of a kinky person.”

“I think you're holding back Hammer.” I smirk sitting up, sliding my hands down his chest, raking my nails against the fabric of his dress shirt. “You’re into something, I know you are. I heard you over there talking about rope with papa, you can’t fool me, man.”

“Pffft. T you can’t be serious right now. You think I’m into bondage all because I told papa that I know how to tie knots. I wouldn’t even consider... “ 

He starts laughing and it is a full on hard laugh that even shakes my body with me being on top of him. So I have to steady myself, by grabbing onto his wrist tightly. 

“Have you ever tried tying someone up with that rope?” 

“No. I haven’t. Timmy, I use rope as a party trick to ease my anxiety when I have to be around my parents. That’s all. Believe it or not it does make for good party conversation if you find someone willing to make a bet with you, and you say, “hey I bet I can tie a knot in this rope faster than you without breaking conversation.” and when they say I’m full of shit by the time they are done talking I’ve already got a bow in my hands.”

“Ha! See i knew it! You can explore that and be good at it. If you would give it a chance and be willing to put in the time to really practice it and I can even get Miss Lydia to show you how to do really cool patterns to try on me.” 

“Woah, hang on there don’t you think we need to focus on this….” he removes his wrist from my hand and motions back and forth between us. “First, before we start throwing dangerous shit into this relationship. I mean, T come on, it’s only been a few weeks since you got away from Victor and I don’t feel comfortable doing that stuff yet. You need to learn to trust me, before we ever even begin to do this and I fully agree with papa that we should take this slow and see what happens.”

‘He once again has managed to show me another difference between him and Victor. Time. With Victor it was a constant rushing, almost to the point of not being able to breath. Just constant go, go go all the time, like a snap of a finger over and over again. Armie is giving me a chance to actually catch my breath and allow me to process things more clearly but I don't know how to stop the constant movement of my thoughts.’

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I should be more patient. It's just that this is hard to do, I am excited to see where this goes. With you know who, it was always fast paced with every action I did. If I wasn’t fast enough to his standards, then I would get hit with anything that he could get his hands on. So I am used to constantly moving and doing things that I can’t sit still for very long or I will go bonkers.” 

“Well, I am definitely not a rushing person at all man. Like fuck that shit I am a more at my own pace and have more patience than that type of person, so we will take this as slow as we want. You never have to apologize for anything that we do together okay? Besides I feel pretty good about this so far, what about you? How do you feel about what we did?” 

“I am good. Stinky from sweating and being underneath these hot lights but I would say I am satisfied and happy with that scene. The only question is… are you ready to see me at my worst yet?” 

*********

‘ Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck! What am I gonna do!!!! What am I gonna wear?! I have never been to a dinner party before! Let alone meet someone’s parents! None of my relationships got that far, they always left me before that ever happened and now all of the sudden I have to go to one! Okay don’t panic, don’t panic.’

I rummage through the closet trying to find something appropriate to wear for this little get together that Armie’s parents are having, that he told me about on the drive home. Now, I am sick with worry and freaking out, tearing through the closet and can absolutely not make up my mind about what it is to wear.  
“T it’s not some huge event it’s just a casual dinner don’t stress.” is what Armie said in the car but I can tell he is nervous about this just as much as I am for different reasons. From what I understand, he hasn't brought someone over to his parent’s house since his wife and he also tries to avoid the place at all costs when necessary due to the drama that often happens when he is there. 

I finally decide on wearing my teal blue cashmere sweater and some black jeans, toss on my socks and shoes then choose a small silver chain necklace to go with my outfit, then spray on some perfume. 

“Okay you can do this, just remember you don’t know them, they don’t know you. Give them a chance, and see how it goes. You are there for Armie and Lacy to be a supportive friend when you need to be. Don’t overthink this Timmy you got this if you can win over the hearts of a bunch of strangers with your adorable kitteness then you can win over these people too. Be confident.”

I walk out of my room with my catlike swagger down the hallway and into the living room where I find Armie sitting there already dipping into the pages of the bdsm book. No longer in his suite anymore but a white collared shirt and jeans, with different shoes his eyes focused on glancing at a page or two before turning the next one. 

I clear my throat and he glances up at me. “Wow Timmy, you look- heh I’m… wow.”

“Does it look okay? I mean, if not I can go change I don’t mind. I just want to make a good impression on them.” 

He snaps the book shut and sets it aside on the table before getting up and walking over to me, standing inside of my bubble he takes my hand in his big one caressing my skin, and I feel tenderness touch me, and go straight to the pleasant part of my brain making my stomach do flips. 

“You’re very handsome Timmy. It’s just missing one thing.”

“What?” 

‘did I forget something??? I brushed my teeth, combed my hair... hmmm I don’t understand what’s missing?’  
He pulls a black hair tie that was around his wrist and slips it over my own wrist, fitting perfectly to match my outfit. “I want you to have this, I always kept it for Lacy if she ever wanted to put her hair up but I figured that since it matched your clothes you could have it.”

“Thank you.” is all I can manage to say touching it with the tips of my fingers, unsure of whatever else to say. It is such a kind gesture from a man who has already given me so much. 

“Shall we go get this over with so we can come back here and hang out some more?”

“Yes, please.” 

*********  
Armie 

“When you walk out that door, you represent us. You have to dress well and make sure your hair is combed!” 

The words of my father echo within my mind as Timmy and I drive to Montgomery where my parents live, we drive over Lake Conroe's bridge and I feel and hear the bumps of the road, giving off the galloping sounds of a horse when it’s at a run. 

The windows rolled down, Timmy sticks his head out the window, letting the soft breeze hit his face as we ride along for a few more seconds on the bridge until it ends and we are back on the other side. He pulls his head back in and he slips his seatbelt off, pushes the middle console up and positions himself at my right side. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Closer to you.” he says snuggling himself into my side, putting my arm over him so I am basically his seatbelt now. His hand rests on my right thigh, his nose brushing my neck breathing against it, which causes me to shiver from the air hitting my exposed skin. 

I huff out a laugh and kiss Timmy’s temple. “You can stay right there as long as we don’t get busted for you not having your seatbelt on. We get busted, you're in trouble.” 

“Will you spank me?” The words are out of his mouth and that seductive tone hits my ears, travels downwards, and I hear my intake of breath, but my eyes remain on the road yet my hand comes down, his arm and over to the side, slowly pressing my fingers into his side. 

He giggles slightly squirming at my touch. “Rules first Timmy then play remember? I want to do this right, if you want to be spanked then that can be one of your rules. But not before we have talked everything out beforehand, and no going into kitty mode around my family, please. It’s not that I am ashamed or anything like that I just don’t want them digging into you or your life too much. They can be very harsh… my parents not my siblings but just to be safe.”

“Armie I know, you’ve told me and now I am going to tell you. Everything will be okay, stop worrying so much, I have dealt with kink shamers before being a model. This isn’t new to me and I know with you being a lawyer you probably have half the city wanting to kill you for putting their family member in jail. So… just take a breath and whatever you need I’m going to be right here beside you, that is what a submissive is supposed to do. It’s a two way street, people think that doms don’t need comfort or support that they can stand on their own with no help. This isn’t true doms need just as much help as submissives do emotionally, mentally, physically so if something does happen I am right here.”

“Well it's a good thing then cuz, we are here.” 

As soon as I shut the door to the car I swear my sister must have dog ears, she comes tearing out the front door and runs over to us, nearly full on tackling me in a hug. 

“Oh my god you’re here!!!!!!!! I thought you weren’t coming. I was beginning to think I was going to be stuck with mom in the kitchen forever and she is going on and on….”

“Is it that bad? You know how mom is Olivia when she gets her nose into something she will talk all day long.”

When I set her back down Olivia holds me at arms length with a worried look on her face. “No bubba, you don’t understand she brought Mckayla Redding back from the store with her. As a friendly “haven’t seen you in forever!” type of thing I just wanted you to know before you go waltzing into the house.” 

She then notices Timmy hiding behind the car and immediately she goes over to him. I can tell she is dying to ask so I finally introduce him to her to break up the suspense. Before she gives poor Timmy a heart attack with her overwhelming sweetness. 

“Olivia, this is my roommate Timothee Chalamet. Timmy, this is my sister Olivia Lane Hammer.” 

“So you are the cat boy my niece keeps referring to. I was wondering if you were actually real or just a figment of her imagination. You are hot!! No wonder my brother’s been hiding you all to himself.”

“Liv! Can you not!” I say through gritted teeth trying very hard to not blush with embarrassment at my sister’s bluntness. Don’t get me wrong, I love Olivia to death she is my heart, but sometimes when she just says what comes to mind...

I see Timmy blush and shake her hand. “Thank you. It’s lovely to meet you Olivia.” he releases her hand, and Timmy comes walking over to hide behind me, I feel his fingers searching for mine.

“Shall we go in and see what chaos is going on inside?” Olivia is also sarcastic when she says this and leads the way up the rest of the circle driveway and up towards the house, to the front door. 

As we walk side by side my pinky finds Timmy’s and hangs onto it like a lifeline, our shoulders touching with each step they rub and he glances up in my direction. I know because I can feel it but I don’t look back at him, I want to but I am so far in my mind right now I don’t know if I can come out. 

“Who is Mckayla Redding?” Timmy whispers beside me. All of the tension tightens around my muscles and my stomach is in knots, my hand is sweating, but I don’t let go of Timmy’s pinky until we are over the threshold and inside of the house.  
“She is an ex girlfriend of mine from my teenage years whose family knows mine intimately as neighbors. We dated for about five months and then I broke it off with her after going into college. She has stayed close with my mother and unfortunately I had no idea that she was going to be here.” 

“Oh….” 

“Timmy!!!!!!!!!! You’re back!” 

“Hey Lacy!” Timmy cracks a smile and I watch the two of them run towards each other, with him picking her up in his arms hugging her tightly, he swings her around in a circle and she laughs. “Faster Timmy faster!” 

“Careful T don’t make her throw up on you.” 

I laugh as I let Timmy and Lacy play, Olivia takes me by the hand and leads me off where I hear a group of male voices talking and another female voice as we head into the study area. The voices become louder and I can hear my brother’s bellowing laughter, then when we come into the room and my heart swells up in my chest at the very sight of my brother.

“Look who I found.” she swings our arms together before slowly dropping mine and taking a step back, she places herself up against the wall. 

When Lincoln turns around and looks at me, it takes everything in me to not start crying. I told you, my brother was a marine, what I didn’t explain was that he is an active duty marine. The last time we talked, we had a huge fight before he left and I had no idea he was back. So when Lacy said she wanted to go show her “uncle” her new dance moves I assumed she meant Lisa and her cousins since when we dropped her off, I only saw Lisa come out to the car and had no idea whatsoever that my brother was in town again. 

“Armie.”

“Lincoln.”  
I try to keep my voice steady and my face serious but the closer my brother comes to me, it falters and I end up smiling. My eyes welling up as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him, embracing me tightly to the point of the tears finally falling from my eyes and just like that I feel the wave of happiness hit me all at one time. 

It doesn’t matter now what we fought about but the day he left me to become a marine, I was so pissed off and I told him that I never wanted to see him again. All that time, I missed him and wished that I would have written to him, told him that I forgave him but I didn’t. Now, here I am in my father’s study, wrapped up in his arms and crying like a six year old all over again. 

“Hey bud, everythings gonna be alright.”

I hear his voice in my ear as he pats my back, with his hand when I tighten mine into fists around his uniform, he smells of very sharp smelling aftershave. Something with a fancy name on the bottle, not that it matters I don’t remember but the scent itself, is enough to send me back to the times when Lincoln would cover my stuffed animals in it. Just so I could have his smell, before he left and each night, I would sleep with his smell next to me.

It is because of Lincoln that my EGBA tattoo exists on my wrist. It was something that he would tell me every time I ever felt scared, everytime I felt like giving up when Kelly and I would have a fight. The day that he left that has always been his motto something that he always said, and lived by. Everything’s Gonna Be Alright. 

I'm unsure of what to say to him at the moment, i’m just more relieved and happy to see him right now. I take a shuddering breath and swallow as he pulls away, he squeezes my shoulders. 

“Man you grew up on me some more while I was gone. How you been man!”

Again words fail me even as I want to say “Lin Lin have I got some shit to tell you!” but instead I just hug him again until Lacy comes barging in with Timmy and she breaks us apart.

“Daddyyyyyy why you crying? Uncle Lin Lin what did you do to my daddy?” 

She accuses gently beating on his leg and he picks her up, putting her upside down and tickles her with his fingers making her scream with laughter, her long hair standing straight up. 

The look on Timmy’s face is absolutely priceless as he looks at me confused for a second, then I watch him visibly change expressions when it hits him. 

“Holy fuck! There is….. You are-” 

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand wiping the tears from them just to cry again from laughing at Timmy’s expletive and Olivia snickers at him. 

Lincoln sets Lacy down on her feet and gives me a questioning eyebrow, motioning with his head towards Timmy as he lays his arm onto my shoulder, then plants a wet kiss to my cheek. 

“So…. who's your new friend Arms?” 

“Lin Lin this is Timmy my roommate. Timmy meet Lincoln Hammer, my identical twin.” 

*******

Timmy 

‘Identical twin!!!!! Identical twin! Armie was worried about his family being mean to me and he has an identical twin! Okay, I was not expecting this at all.’

“Nice to meet you Timmy.” When I shake his hand I find it interesting that Lincoln’s hand is rougher than Armie’s but his grip isn’t as firm and it is so weird to see well… another literal Armie staring back at me but, with a buzzed military style haircut and a slightly bit shorter than Armie. 6’2 if I was guessing, still taller than me but not by much, their voices the same too.  
I’m glad they are wearing different clothes otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to tell them apart. “Nice to meet you as well. So what do you do in the marines?” 

“I’m a special ops commander. I basically go to all the dangerous places and gather information mainly but for now I am basically on vacation. Just for a few months though then I have no choice but to go back." 

"Ah." I glance over at Armie who is watching us interact.

Then I amid the conversations going on a woman dressed in a purple silk dress and matching flats comes into the room. Her hair brown, medium length, she looked to be in her 40s and had to be 5'8 (again just guessing here) and she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Everyone dinner is ready come, come Armand. You know it is very rude of you to not come say hello to me." 

I see Armie bend down and hug the woman and I come to realize that this is Armie's mother and when she glances at me, and Lincoln introduces me.

"Mother this is Timmy. Armie's roommate." 

"Hello you have a lovely house Mrs Hammer." 

This woman gave me the once over as I wiped my hands on my pants, I was sweating under her gaze more so than I ever did with Victor and I don't know why. Maybe it was being around all these people or maybe I just wanted to make a good impression. But….

"Timmy I assume that is short for Timothee is it not?" 

"Yes it is. My friends call me T, Timmy or Tim but I like being called Timmy it sou-"  
She interrupts me quickly. "Timmy is a name for a child, how old are you?" 

"Mother! Please…." Olivia chimes in but she is quickly put into her place when their mothers hand goes up, shushing her. 

"Olivia, I wasn't speaking to you, I was speaking to him. Mind your manners." 

'Mind your manners? Take your own advice lady! You're telling your daughter to mind her manners yet criticizing me for my name?'

"I'm 25." 

"Then it is settled. I will call you Timothee and nothing else that is your government name and your parents named you that for a reason. I expect no less, Armand, Mckayla Redding is here to see you. Won't it be lovely to get reconnected with her!" 

Armie and Lincoln both flinch as they look at each other Olivia comes and wraps her arm around my shoulder, in sympathy she gives me a smile.

"Don't worry Timmy, you will always be a Timmy to me. Timothee sounds so… 1930's not my style kid, and sorry about mom she is-" 

"Blunt on all occasions and highly opinionated." The twins say together and then they both laugh, and I feel slightly eased but I know this evening isn't over yet. 

*******

As everyone was getting seated I helped Lacy get into the chair and she beams at me. She was sitting to my right, while Armie sat to my left, and Lincoln was across from me, Olivia by him and so on.  
The conversation was light at first with simple how is everyone's life going, school, work, and other mundane subjects. I remained quiet for most of it not wanting to be a bother to anyone. 

That is what was going on the surface of the table, below the table, Armie's foot was touching my foot. The up and down motion that he is creating against my ankle and upwards is nice, comforting his way of saying "I'm here. You aren't alone in this craziness." 

I glance at him, a small heated, still anxiety filled smile comes to my lips as he winks at me, popping a piece of steak into his mouth. I place my hand on his thigh and leave it there, gently rubbing and sweeping my thumb over his thigh. 

'you're okay. It's okay. Just focus on his touch and you will be fine.'

There is more silence that follows accompanying everyone digging into their plates, so the occasional scraping of silverware against plates and chewing noises can be heard. I am chewing on a piece of broccoli when I feel eyes staring at me, and when I look up at who is staring at me, it's Mckayla. 

I give her a slight smile in hopes that she will stop staring at me while Armie glances between the two of us for a moment. Then he touches his thigh against mine, pressing into it and I sigh softly, swallowing my food, thankful that I don’t choke when I hear this…

"oh my God you're Timothee Chalamet! I loved your issue of kittengalore! If I would have known we were going to have a celebrity at the table… oh I should have brought my camera!" 

Mckayla says with a little more enthusiasm than I would have liked her to have, she immediately gushes over me and how “sensual” I looked and puts me in the spotlight of all the Hammer’s attention, making me feel two feet tall and my anxiety spike up immediately and my hand stops moving complete as I look down at my plate.

"Kittengalore? What is that some kind of animal magazine? Are you a vet Timothee?”  
The man at the end of the table on the right side closest to Lacy speaks up(Armie's father) and I suddenly feel panicked. I look at Armie, who looks just about as speechless as I feel.

"Actually it's a modeling magazine for who do you know… bdsm that weird stuff. Timothee is a kitten, which…. I thought I recognized you! So… what brings you to this mediocre party? Shouldn’t you be lavishing it up at the kitten palace or something?” 

Mckayla continues even though there are child ears present. “Mckayla!” Armie snaps calmly glaring at her this time. “That is enough.” 

I cover Lacy's ears with my hands as the others continue to talk and ask questions about my "job" and not in a good light all of the color drains from his face and he immediately tells Mckayla to shut up for the second time. 

Lincoln is speechless but it doesn't seem to show on his face and Olivia just sits there bantering back and forth trying to get her parents to be quiet. She sees how uncomfortable I am and her face shows it completely, opening her mouth to say something to me. 

"That's absolutely disgusting, and those people need to come to their senses, I think that if they had Jesus in their life then they would be happier.” 

“Mother that is not your place to judge someone you don’t even know! How can you say things like that?!”

“Olivia you will show your mother respect, this is not the way we raised you to behave and I will not tolerate such disrespect now apologize.”

I on the other hand quickly get up from the table and before I realize what I am doing, I am already gone out of the room trying to get as far away from everyone and Victor's voice repeats abuse in my head. Everything is just so loud and chaotic, I need to be alone and somewhere calm. My heart is racing and it is hard to catch my breath, as I try to find a place to hide, and calm down before I go into a full on panic attack.  
I'm not sure where I'm headed but I find a place to hide and stay there, curling up into a ball, I wish for everything to stop and before I can keep myself from switching over, I go into kitten space and stay there. Pressed up against the wall and the back of what I assumed to be the living room sofa. 

I don’t know how long I am there, but when I hear someone say my name I look up. I see Armie crouched down, with his hand on the back of the couch. The other hand is sticking towards me, the look in his eyes is soft, he moves slowly towards me until he is sitting scrunched up in the space with me between the wall and the couch. He pulls me close to his side, until I am half sitting on his lap, and he hugs me. 

I nuzzle into his touch putting my head underneath his chin, wrapping my arms around what I can reach, without knocking my knuckles on the wall behind him, while my legs remain sideways. This is so uncomfortable but I don’t want to be away from him, even more so I just want to be closer, if I could I would climb inside of his clothes with him. But that is very inappropriate, and I broke one of papa’s rules by going into kitten space in public so the shame hits me like a tuck. 

I want to speak to say how sorry I am but nothing comes out I just mew at him. “You don’t have to apologize, and you don’t have to come out of your headspace if you don’t feel safe. Okay, I’m gonna be right here and you can just lay back and chill while I talk how's that sound hm? Would you like that?”

I nod and hesitantly put my hand towards his face, my fingers shaking. “It’s alright T you can touch. Here, if that is what you need then touch away.” he puts my hands on his face and moves them around until they settle on his cheeks and I leave them there. “I’m not going to shame you and you don’t ever need to be scared to touch me. You are not sick, what you do is not gross, Mckayla should have kept her mouth shut, she had no right to do what she did and they had no right to attack you. And you do not need fucking religion to be a good person, you do understand that don’t you?”

“Mew.” 

“It doesn’t matter what people think. It doesn’t matter, there will always be someone that will hate you in one way or another, so fuck ‘em. As long as you Timothee Chalamet famous kitten model extraordinaire are happy with who you are as a person, fuck everyone else’s status, their opinions and their perceptions of you.”

He touches the end of my nose with his finger. “Now show me your pretty stance.” he has a very calming voice, it makes all the other noise quiet in my head as I breathe out, my body shifts the best it can allowing myself to sit up with my back completely straight, but as my hands go up he takes my hands in his placing them on his chest. 

I lean forward and lightly flick my tongue against his lip, when I do I go to pull back but Armie’s fingers gently grip my chin and guide me right back to him. I open my mouth and close my eyes, I hear him chuckle, “Not so wide.” it wasn’t my fault that I hadn’t kissed anyone since Victor and even then his kisses stopped, so to know that Armie wanted to kiss me while being in kitten space was…. Exciting! My heart was pounding in my chest, I wanted this so badly but I was scared he was toying with me. 

And just when I thought it wasn’t going to happen, I feel Armie’s mouth press up against mine in what I would consider to be my very first kiss. A new kiss that wasn’t forced on me, or rushed in any way it was slow, sweet… loving and oh, so nice I could almost hear myself purring when I reciprocated back moving my lips with his lips. 

My hands slowly move up his chest and over his shoulders, my fingers curling into his hair stroking the back of his neck. I hear him moan against my lips and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer as I push my tongue tentatively into his mouth.

*************  
Armie

After five whole years of not kissing anyone since my wife, it feels pretty damn good to have Timmy’s mouth on mine. The feeling of how soft his lips are, how exploitative and very tentative his tongue is, he relaxes completely underneath my hands. As we lose ourselves in each other, being in the moment and having everything just slip away from the stress of the situation and that is very okay with me. 

But sadly, even this needs to be ruined as I hear my father’s voice and my mother right behind him. 

“Armand. We need to talk.” my mother’s voice breaks through the air and stabs my ears, making me sigh in a frustrated way and I slowly pull back but Timmy chases me, pecking my lips a few more times, a soft whine of the displeasure as I pull away from him. 

‘Whatever we have to talk about isn’t more important than this boy’s relaxation and his comfort right now, you did this and I am trying to fix it.’  
He pouts and doesn’t want to let go of me, when I whisper for him to let go and laugh when he wants to stick to me as I slowly stand up. His arms hooking around my waist, his chin tilted upwards and the glass-like look of his eyes, his lips slightly swollen from us kissing. 

“I’ll be right back. I want you to go find Lacy and then we will go home, just the three of us.” I whisper to him, kissing him once more.

“NOW Armand!” my father snaps and I stroke Timmy’s hair before stepping away from him and heading down the hallway with my mother and my father. 

*********

The annoyance is mounting as my parents my brother, and my sister are all in the “family room” for some stupid family meeting as my father calls it. Something that he has always done from the time we were children and when he calls these “meetings” they usually end with him getting his way and laying down the law. 

“Armand, when you walk out that door, you represent us, you represent this family and the very law firm we have worked so hard to build. Your behavior in front of us was unacceptable, and bringing that disgusting display of… of…. That boy better be gone, the next time I see you and that goes for all of you! I will not have my children associated with that kind of filthy perversion. It’s people like him that never make it in this world as successful human beings! 

“Timmy is not nasty! He’s my friend!” I turn around to see Lacy standing there with Timmy chasing behind her, and he stops when he sees all of us standing there. 

“Armie I… she was looking for you and I tried to-” Timmy tries to explain but is cut off by my mother’s sudden impulse to speak her mind and get in his face, as she grabs Lacy’s hand and tugs her across the room over to my father. 

“You get away from my granddaughter and get out of my house, come Lacy you are staying with us sweetheart. That man is not a very nice man and no granddaughter of mine is going to associate with people who are nasty. That is not the kind of example we Hammer’s set, not now not ever and that is most certainly not how a young lady behaves.  
“NO! You leave me alone! I want Timmy!” 

“Mrs. Hammer I have no intention of-”

“No Timmy don’t! You don’t have to say a fucking thing and you mother, how would you know the type of person Timmy is when you have done nothing but judge-” 

Olivia speaks up and for it my father comes to my mother’s defense, and hits my sister across the face with a resonating….

* smack! * 

Before I even know what happened my father is laid out on the floor holding his cheek and spitting out blood, Lincoln is holding me back and Lacy is crying. Timmy’s eyes widen in horror, and Olivia is saying my name, telling me to stop.

Mckayla who has been in the background the entire time and not said a word covers her mouth with her hands.

“You will never lay a hand on my sister again, I don’t care how old you are, I don’t care how fucking tough you think you are. We are not children anymore, who you can strike fear into to get what you want. If you lay your hands on Olivia again I will kill you.” 

Without another word I storm out of the room, with my blood boiling I make my way out of the house and walk off the porch and out to the front lawn. Shaking I force myself to sit down, with my head in my hands, I try to figure out how in the hell the night went so wrong so quickly.

‘I shouldn’t have brought him here, I knew this was going to happen the moment…. *sigh* what am I doing?’

“If you two have come out here, to berate me for punching dad or to talk shit about Timmy then you can save your fucking breath because I am not going to fucking listen to anymore bullshit.”

“Actually I came to see if you were okay, don’t bite my head off and I got slapped in the face for defending Timmy. So be thankful big brother.”

Olivia shoves me gently as she sits down next to me indian style, taking my hand in hers. “You know you could have told me about you and Timmy. It wouldn’t have changed anything, not really I would have looked at you funny sure but…..”

I look at her with a puzzled face that looks more like a scowl and she laughs, “Armie, I’m kidding! You know deep down that no matter what you do. I love you, you’re my big brother, my hero, my rock, a pain in the ass at times but I love you still though you could have warned me about how hot he was! Jesus, I'm jealous!” 

“Olivia I don’t know what you are talking about?” I confess trying to play dumb but another voice behind me says otherwise. 

“Oh don’t give us that horse shit you know better than that Armie. You can’t hide things from us and you trying to just means you suck at it terribly and bud, let me tell you, after being your womb mate for god knows how long…. You most certainly can’t hide anything from me.”

“Oh look it’s the best and worst of myself walking on two legs come to be my conscience. Yayyyy.” I mutter, as Lincoln sits on my other side taking my other hand, squeezing it. “What are you doing out here? You didn’t leave Timmy to fend for himself with Lacy did you?”

“Nah she is keeping Timmy company in my old bedroom with toys. Mom and dad are well, talking things over in the den where we left them and licking each other’s egos. Mom looked wounded as ever and dad pissed as hell and possibly going to have a black eye from that punch you gave him. When I was leaving the room so… i'm sure you will hear about it tomorrow. Is it really true about what you said back there? You know… about Timmy.”

I nod letting a breath out. “He’s got a few people in his life that he can count on but that is all he has and I am working on trying to find out everything I can about this bastard to help bring him to trial. But… Timmy still needs a lot more help emotionally, mentally, and I want to see this through.”

“Oh I don’t know bubba, from the way you got angry back there… it sounds like you want to do more than just help him.” 

Olivia teases nudging me with her arm whistling a catcall at me and Lincoln smirks. “I think someones trying to get him some of that. Hell, if I was bi I sure as hell would take a crack at him.”

“Stop it! assholes. “ I roll my eyes affectionately, my tone soft and playful but underneath it is fear, something is definitely going on between me and Timmy but I just.. Don’t know if I can bring myself to hope for something more with him if it isn’t there. 

“Timmy and I…. are just friends and roommates that is all, I am training to be his dominant as a cover to keep him from his ex boyfriend Victor. There is no…. Fucking involved in that so no I am not trying to sleep with Timmy.” 

Olivia gapes at me in surprise. “Armie Hammer… I think you are! I think you want to sleep with Timmy but you won’t allow yourself because of Kelly. You know what, I think Timmy is the best thing that has ever happened to you as a person and don’t lie, I saw the way you two look at each other at the dinner table. There is no mistaking affection when I see it and you know Lincoln can feel you so you can’t deny the claim!” 

“You don’t think this whole bdsm thing is weird?” 

“Armie I don’t know about Olivia but I have no problem with you being a kinky bastard okay. I have no room to talk I have been with women who enjoy being tied up and went to my first shibari show in Japan when I was with one of my buddies. So no Arms and it’s like I always told you and will continue to tell you, you are my twin, you are a part of me, you are my blood and my very soul. I have no choice but to love you. Olivia on the other hand… I don’t know... “

“Oh is that so? You love Armie more than me? Oh I don’t think so mister you better bite your tongue!” 

Lincoln sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes at her. “He was mine first Olivia, so the claim has been staked since birth! And I am the oldest so I win! Isn’t that right Arms?”  
“Oh no no you are not dragging me into this. You started this on your own Lincoln and I don’t know if I can save you from the epic ass kicking you’re going to get. But I do know this… you both are mine and always will be so please don’t kill each other.” 

I let go of their hands and as soon as I let go I watch my siblings go at each other in a wrestling match in the grass laughing and cutting up with each other. I burst into laughter when Lincoln sits on Olivia and holds her arms above her head, and produces the biggest spit wad you ever saw. 

“OH hell no! Ewwww gross Lincoln you nasty ack!!!!!!!!!! Don’t you dare let that go! Armie! Armie!” she screams and I feel something hit me in the back.

“Daddy, why is uncle Lincoln sitting on aunty?” 

“Apparently they are trying to see who loves daddy more La La. Got any guesses.” I reach behind me and pull her up onto my shoulders, so she can sit down, and soon Timmy is right beside me. 

“Well daddy…. They both lose.” she says matter of factly and I look up at her. “Oh and why is that?” 

“Because daddy I love you mostest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> I know you guys didn't get much reaction with Mckayla at all so she may be back, I'm not sure yet. Victor is definitely going to be around and will be showing his face again. Armie and Timmy will establish their relationship in the next chapter, by going over the rules and punishments, they will be talking about the kiss, Olivia and Lincoln will both be showing themselves a lot more. Now that they know about Armie and Timmy's relationship, as well as more Lacy and Timmy! ^_^ 
> 
> Next chapter Coming Soon! <3


	11. The Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride home Armie is quiet, his eyes are focused on the dark road ahead, the shadows of the street lights as we go under them, play off of his face, giving off a dim orange hue, the sounds of the blinker being turned on and off as we pass a few cars who are too slow in the fast lane. I turn around and look behind me, to see that Lacy is passed out cold in the backseat with her mouth partially opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^~^

*Same night: night time, clear sky, no stars- 11 pm*

Timmy 

The ride home Armie is quiet, his eyes are focused on the dark road ahead, the shadows of the street lights as we go under them, play off of his face, giving off a dim orange hue, the sounds of the blinker being turned on and off as we pass a few cars who are too slow in the fast lane. His left elbow resting on the window sill, his forearm bent with his head on his hand, his right hand on the steering wheel. 

‘He looks so… weary like all the fun we were having outside got sucked out of him, where is his mind right now. What is he thinking about?’

I turn around and look behind me, to see that Lacy is passed out cold in the backseat with her mouth partially opened. Her eyes shut in a peaceful bliss that I only wish that I could be in right now, when we were all outside she had decided to wrestle around with Lincoln. She was trying to save her aunty from the dreaded spit monster which is what she called him and they played so hard that the minute we stuck her in the car she was out.

Going back around I sit with my hands in my lap with my feet crossed, my eyes going over to Armie again and I get an odd sense of domestication from this. The three of us being together in the car, coming home from our first outing together as what? A family? Is that what we are? It feels nice. 

‘There has to be something that I can do for him. After all that he has done for me, sticking up for me… there has to be something that he wants in return? Or if it is out of the kindness of his heart then maybe…’

Tentatively I raise my hand then place it back down out of nerves, I know he has already given me permission to touch him. Touch him when I need it or want to but a part of me is still respectful and a little scared of the reaction I will get from such an action. 

Another click of the blinker, another car zooming by another click as we get back over into the right lane. 

When I look again, he has shifted position this time driving with his left hand, his right turned over, palm up this time closer to me. Body wise he seems more calm, his face however is a blank page that I can’t seem to read, and once again I feel the urge to touch him. 

‘he wants you to hold his hand, he wants you to touch it, just reach out and touch. This is his way of saying yes so go for it! Don’t be such a pussy Timmy! Just touch him.’ 

But before I ever get the chance to, we are already in the driveway and he goes into autopilot and gets out of the car, shutting the door, just to open the back passenger door and undoing Lacy’s buckles of her seat. Taking her out he holds her close and he walks up to the front door, as I get out and shut both my door and the passenger door.

Once inside and the door is shut Armie is about to walk upstairs and put Lacy to bed when I reach out and place my hand on his arm. 

“Why don’t you go sit down and relax? I can put her to bed.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” he looks a little guilty for a reason I’m not so sure. If I was to take a guess, he is still sorry for the way his parents treated me. Which he has no reason to be, not when he isn’t responsible for their actions or what comes out of their mouths. 

I take Lacy from him slowly and she naturally wraps around me like a baby monkey, and I hug her close to me, giving Armie a reassuring smile, touching his arm. 

“Armie after the day you have had with your parents? I think you could really take a load off and take a break from being daddy for a while. I got this man go sit down, I’ll be right back.” 

I watch him head off towards his bedroom and I head upstairs to put Lacy in her bed, pushing her door open with my shoulder, she mumbles something and I feel her fingers tighten around the back of my shirt. As I walk her over to the bed, and like I hoped she would, she goes to the covers like a friend, letting me go to hold onto the other Timmy and I pull the covers up over her. 

Once I know she is comfortable enough I tiptoe out of the room and make my way downstairs, heading for my bedroom to change into my pajamas, and go about my night time routine. WIth the intent of relaxing as much as possible myself and let everything from my mind drift off somewhere else and focus more on what it is I want or can do for Armie.

When I walk back into the living room, the tv that was on is now muted, the overhead light is on but dimmed enough for reading. I’m surprised to see the fort Lacy and I built is still intact, not a pillow out of place and still as tall as the ceiling. There is something different, something that wasn’t there before, there seems to be a giant in our secret fort, the security has been breached! Sound the alarm! 

Armie is laying in the fort with the bdsm book, on his legs in the shape of a four, his right arm behind his head on one of the pillows, a scowl of concentration on his face. 

Then it hits me exactly how I want to help him and the very thought makes me giddy with laughter but I school my face enough so that I am serious. Walking over to him with a swagger in my step I kneel down by his legs. 

“Didn’t your siblings ever teach you the rules of proper fort edicate?”

He moves the book off his lap and he looks at me through the space between his legs, he smiles cocking an eyebrow. “Oh?” Clearly he is amused and intrigued by my question so he humors me as I come closer. 

“Yes there are rules of edicate one must abide by before they can enter someone else's pillow fort. In this case this fort has two rules and only then can they be allowed inside the fort.”  
I run the tip of my finger over his exposed ankle, kneeling in front of his legs. “First of all Hammer, you don’t just waltz into the fort like you own the damn place. That can get you into trouble with the queen of the fort and as of right now, my lady is in her chambers sleeping. So I guess, I can let that one go but just for future reference, you have to say “May I enter the fort of snuggles?” to which then by order of the queen she will say, “Yes you may or no you may not!” if yes, then you can enter if no, then you’re pretty much shit out of luck and have to find your snuggles somewhere else.”

“Okay… what’s the second rule?” I watch him mark his place in the book and set it down, beside his head, as I walk my fingers across his leg, watching him intently.   
“One must state why they are here. So Mr. Hammer I ask you why is it that you have come to this fort? Business or pleasure?” I keep my voice very serious and of a professional manner even though I am just yanking his chain. He seems to be catching onto me though as I see him smirking for the second time.

He licks his lips before answering, “Why good sir I come to this fort in the state of business first. You see, I am a teacher well… a teacher in training and I seem to be missing my student. Pleasure second, I do love to snuggle so that is also why I am here.”

“And what does this student of yours look like? If I may ask?” I slowly bend down and crawl through his legs, sticking my right arm through the hole then my leg and move until the top half of my body is part of the way through. 

He lays there watching me, with nothing but pure, innocent amusement. 

“Well…. He is an adorable kitten, with dark curly hair, his eyes green but when the light hits them just right, they look bluish-green, he has freckles, a cute nose that he like to scrunch sometimes, and I think he has the cutest meow I have ever heard in my life, he also has a very tender heart. Have you seen him?”

“I think I may have sir give me just a second and I will get him.” 

I look around then I pounce through his legs and on top of him as he catches me laughing softly as he puts his legs down and I hover over him, with my nose pressed to his nose. 

“Thank you Timmy. I needed that but you are distracting me from reading and we need to talk about so many things so if you don’t mind I need you to focus please.” 

I make a soft noise in my chest that sounds like a whine and lick his lips lightly as he rubs my back. “Timmy if I give you a kiss will you be a good boy and come back to me? This is really important and I need your help.”

I nod my head yes and I feel the press of his lips on mine, nothing but a soft peck but I was savoring every tiny second of it before he pulls away.

“So… what do you want to talk about first?” I ask, becoming more serious now, staying on top of him with my forearms out in front of me, resting my chin on them as he picks up the book. 

“What is a safe word again?” 

“A safe word is a word someone can use to stop a scene or to slow it down based on the intensity of it. For example say someone is doing a scene with a cane, and the person thinks it’s too much then the person would use the color red and the dominant will immediately stop the scene completely. It is better not to use the word stop because people say all kinds of things during sex so it is much better not to use that word. But people use colors, fruit, anything can be a safe word many people use the standard traffic light.” 

“What would you like your safe word to be for us?” 

“I want to know what you think, if you had to pick a safe word what would it be? And remember, it can be anything besides stop.” 

***********  
Armie   
“Oh I see how you are putting me on the fucking spot like this!” I tease, drumming my fingers along Timmy’s spine as I stare up at the ceiling. “God okay, let’s see. What about Crema? I bet that one hasn’t been used before.”

Timmy chews on the corner of his lip mauling over my suggestion for a good four seconds then nods in agreement. “Crema… I like it! It’s different and it's better than pineapple, banana and unicorn. Okay now that we got the safe word out of the way. What about the rules and punishments? Like what are the rules of the house?”

“You know the rules of the house T we talked about them the second night you were here.” 

He rolls his eyes. “I know those rules, Armie, I’m talking about the rules for our dynamic relationship, what is acceptable and what isn’t. Like for example am I allowed to be on the furniture in kitten space just like when I am not in kitten space?” 

“How about we write down anything we come up with and then we can go through them, see which ones we like which ones we don’t. Then do the same thing with the punishments and go over those tomorrow. Speaking of kitten space…”

“What about it?” 

“Where did you go tonight? I know you went into kitten space but what you were thinking at the time when I found you behind the couch. What goes on in your head?”

He looks at me then with what I can describe as a far away look in his eyes, almost like he isn't with me anymore. The movement of my hand doesn't stop on his back it just changes direction and I draw shapes instead as he talks.

"You um.. y… you know, when people are being abused of any kind you always hear, about how they go to a different place in their mind kinda like an out of body experience." 

"Disassociation. They detach themselves or separate themselves from whatever is going on." 

"Yeah, that. When he would hit me or use me as he pleased.. I would always picture myself at the mansion, surrounded by all the other kittens. The multitude of colors and all the pretty designs, the laughter, the smiles….but tonight, I felt.. fuck Arms I can't even describe it to you. What started it was that Mckayla girls comment, normally I can brush it off the assumptions, the hate, the comments but… hers the way she just blatantly…It was like she knew everything about me. Which isn't rare given what I do thousands of people know who I am. But something about the way she just said it made me scared for some reason. She made it sound like I was a threat to her existence or like I stole her favorite toy. Then I heard Victor in my head and I couldn't sit there any more, everything got so loud. So I ran away and it just happened… I switched over because of the stress of being there. I wanted to be as far away from everything as possible and in a weird way I thought I was letting you down. That you would get mad at me for switching over when you said not to. But when I saw you, and you came to me I felt relief and fear at the same time, I was relieved because you silenced the noise, but scared that you would be upset with me for going into kitten space.”

I nod silently unsure of what to say so I just listen and I feel Timmy move his arms, so that his head is resting against my chest, I feel his hands mess with the hem of my shirt. Then I feel his fingers touch the skin of my sides, and I slowly inhale but don’t remove his hands, I know he was just trying to ground himself. It was also a comfort for me, a way of relaxing me, and that is something that I needed in turn, I stroked my fingers along the skin of his arm moving my fingers up and down.

“Timmy I completely understand why you did what you did. I think after what happened tonight, you won’t have to worry about my parents anymore and I am not upset, I was more worried about you. I still stand by what I told you while you were in kitten space T, their opinion of you doesn’t matter and as for Mckayla I am going to talk to her and tell her flat out where she and I stand. As far as you and I go we are okay but I do think it is time we both went to sleep. It's been a long day.”

He nods in agreement, yawning, he gets off of me and we crawl out of the fort leaving it still intact, and like a gentleman I walk with Timmy to his bedroom door. Then stop and all of the sudden I feel very awkward, shy even as Timmy stares up at me, and I feel my cheeks heat up as I rub the back of my head, carding my fingers through my hair trying to think of something to say. 

‘Say goodnight Armie, say good night and walk away you will see him again when you wake up.’

“Whelp this is me. Thank you Armie, again for being a good, decent human being about all the kitten stuff. It means a lot to me that you are doing this to help me, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me Timmy. It’s just who I am, I like to help people when they need it but you’re welcome for the billionth time. Now go get some sleep, tomorrow is a new day and we have a busy day, both of us are going to need all the sleep we can get.”

“Armie…” Timmy giggles, “Tomorrow is today and today I have a photoshoot with the kittens and I would like for you to come with me. But if you don’t get some sleep papa is going to have your hide for keeping me up so late! Mister rule maker so… go!” 

He pushes at my stomach towards my bedroom smiling and reluctantly I obey not wanting to be a grouch for not sleeping. But as I walk backwards, I notice that Timmy isn’t moving; he is just there watching me, with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Are you going to bed?” I whisper loud enough for him to hear me. 

“I will when you go.” He whispers back motioning with his hand to get a move on, a flick of the wrist. “So go Hammer off to bed with you.” 

I continue to move and then I realize my back has reached the door with a soft audible thud and he is still watching me. “You first. I will go when you go.” I whisper back stubbornly wanting to stare at him a few minutes more than I know I should. 

“Fine we will go on three. Ready?”

“Okay.” I put my hand on the door knob and wait my eyes still on him as his is on mine. 

“one ….”   
“Two….” 

“Three…” 

Neither of us move, instead we both start cracking up and I urge Timmy to go to bed as he does me. We count to three one more time and only then do we both open our doors and shut them at the same exact time. 

********

I end up sleeping until 1 pm and finding it strange that my alarm didn't go off at six as it usually does. I also woke up to a sensation I haven't felt in 5 years, I lift up the covers quickly and look down to see my boxers are partially tented and I begin laughing to myself. Why did I find this funny?

When you are a parent of a five year old, the very idea of pleasuring yourself is unheard of and you have to find creative ways to find time for yourself. These times are very few and far in between but this morning, couldn’t have come at a more opportune moment. 

After Kelly died my relationship with my own hand had completely stopped due to the fact that I was more focused on Lacy and her well being. So seeing my tented boxers, it was a moment of “oh my god it still works” moment and I was pleased it also meant that my attraction to Timmy wasn’t just in my dreams. 

That kiss had gravitated into my dreams and since last night, my dreams have been very vivid and graphic. To the point of me waking up in the middle of the night with Timmy’s very name on my lips, my clothes soaked in sweat and the very thought of him being on his knees in front of me with my dick in his mouth……

I hear my daughters giggles hit my door and I can hear Timmy shushing her. 

“Lacy, let’s leave daddy alone. He is very tired. Let him sleep for a little while longer and I will whip us up some breakfast, before you have to go to school.”

‘YES YES YES! Timmy I would fucking kiss you if I could! Good boy distract the mini me for a while.’  
I wait for ten seconds until I can hear their feet walking away getting further and further away. Reaching over to the drawer by the bed, digging through the drawer as quietly as I can so they don’t know that I am awake I pull out the lube, and shut the drawer, pop the cap open and pour a decent amount into my hand. 

Snapping the lid shut I set it back on the table and settled back down against my pillow. I rub my hands together trying to warm the cold liquid up before I put my right hand through the hole of my boxers and palm myself. 

I keep my eyes open watching the door, for at least twenty seconds just in case Lacy gives Timmy the slip at some point too lazy to want to lock the door. When I think the coast is clear and nothing happens, I shut my eyes. 

I try to conjure up the image that I saw in my dream again and as Timmy’s beautiful eyes look at me, the rest of his body comes into view I begin to stroke myself up and down, while my thumb circles the head, smearing my precum and the lube around and around a moan slipping out from between my lips. 

I begin growing harder within my own hand stroking upwards and going back down, taking my time. I taste his lips on mine, the sweet taste of his tongue sliding along mine kissing him. His soft murmurs of my name come out of his mouth, how his hips slowly move against mine, grinding into me. 

A tingle goes through me as I arch into my hand stroking a little faster as I see him slide down my body and crouch down onto the floor at my feet, undoing my fly then I see him smirk at me, his eyes heated. 

I bite my lip to keep quiet when he flicks his tongue against the very tip of my cock and my body shudders, I watch him open his mouth and take me in. I hear him moan, his head moving slowly at first then he starts moving his head and I gasp gripping those curls within my fist.

A breathy “shit” escapes my mouth and my hips thrust into that wet mouth over and over again, I hear myself say the word “please.” when I have no fucking idea what I am saying please for and before I can say the word again. The Timmy in my fantasy fondles my balls within his hand and takes me a little further, that is enough, the very look in those eyes is enough for me to let go and I cum not only in his mouth but within my own hand, and onto the sheets. My entire body going limp and behind my eyelids are stars as I try to catch my breath and focus on slowing my heart rate all I can say is ‘Thank you Timmy thank you.’  
********  
Timmy 

I have never seen a more picky five year old in all my life like Armie Hammer’s daughter Lacy. This girl doesn’t want just pancakes, she wants pancakes with chocolate chips, oh and omelets with strawberries. Don’t ask me why I gave into this little girl’s whims. (i happen to like those too) 

“Okay Lacy, go sit down and I will bring you a plate. Are you sure you didn’t have candy this morning? You are awfully hyper.” 

“Noooooo.” she giggles. 

“Oh is that so??? Then what is that behind your ear?” I say in an accusing tone, trying to stay serious but obviously failing miserably as I walk over to the table. I pull a sucker from behind her ear and show it to her. 

“Hey! Where you get thats!” 

I pop the sucker into my mouth and spin on my socked foot and head back into the kitchen, grabbing the spatula and flipping the omelette over in the pan, chewing on a few chocolate chips while watching gargoyles with Lacy who is now turned around backwards in her chair, her hair a wild crazy mess and still dressed in her batgirl pajamas with her bare feet dangling. 

“One stack of chocolate pancakes and one Timmy specialty for the lady of the house.” I set the plate down in front of her and Lacy digs into them like bronx with stones, and I shake my head, grabbing my phone out of my pocket to check the time then notice a text from Saorise. 

S: hey sexy so… how are things going with tall and handsome? Am I hearing the jingle of a new collar yet? ; )

T: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 coming soon!


	12. You Me And The Mansion Of Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You and Timmy are going to stay at the mansion on your own while I am gone on a business trip. You can help yourself to anything inside the house, you may use the pool, anything you want it is yours to use. However, just because you are at the mansion Timothee doesn’t mean that you will not train dear boy, you and Armie are there to work on training. So I expect you to be on your best behavior the both of you, if you have any problems or concerns, anything our gardener will be there. He is the keeper of the grounds and his name is Artimus Hensworth. I shall be back within 3 weeks at the latest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> chapters following will contain the following subjects: Timmy going into kitten space a lot, lots of fluffy domestic type things, possible making out, possible sexyiness, violence, talking of Timmy’s family, snuggling and a whole lot of goofiness that comes with being these two! Also the three weeks will be broken up into their own chapters So that being said ENJOY! 
> 
> These specific chapters is dedicated to @Nonfanficwriter and @Glam_PT I hope it is everything you expect and more you wanted the boys alone in a giant mansion well, here you go! ^_^ Let the crazy chaos of these two begin. 
> 
> Also I would like to point out that I had no idea what sub frenzy was so I looked it up:https://www.kinkly.com/definition/6506/sub-frenzy

Armie 

“Mistress Lydia, I was wondering if you and I could speak in private for a second? i need to talk about something and you seem to be the person to talk to about this. I would assume.” 

“Of course darling don’t be shy come let’s talk over here.” 

We walk together away from the others while they are taking the group picture and she circles her arm through my holding onto it. “What is on your mind Armie?” she asks, patting my arm as we keep walking through the backyard away from the others. 

“Timmy and I have been wanting to train but we can’t really do that at the house. I have a five year old who really likes the kitties and wants to be around them, but… Timmy has told me that is against the rules. So I was wondering how do you handle that as a parent? I can keep taking her to the babysitter and having my sister or brother pick her up-

“You want her to be able to be in her own environment while you and Timmy progress in your relationship. Armie, it is simple you come here or go to Methius’s place to train. I have children of my own though thankfully are all grown and out of my house so I can play as much as I want to. However, for you and Timmy I will make you a deal since you are a training dominant, and I happen to adore Timmy with all of my heart as if he were my own son. I am going out of town for 3 weeks, to a bdsm convention with Don my husband and we need someone to look after our pets while we are away. You have my permission to use my mansion for the time that we are gone to train, and do as you please it will allow the privacy you need and the peace to train together. All I ask is that you put the house back as you found it and not go into our bedroom please, other than that my mansion is yours Armie.” 

“Are- are you sure? Wait…. You're serious?!” 

‘This woman is trusting me with her house and she barely even knows me! That is not smart at all, not that I would do anything to break that trust, but still… what the actual fuck!’

“If it wasn’t for you Armie, I don’t think Timmy would have ever smiled again. Look at him he is laughing, he is smiling he is more of my Timmy when I first met him. Than in the months he was with Victor, I have you to thank for that you are all he talks about now and I can already tell you have warmed up to him.” 

“How did you?” 

“It doesn’t take a simple mind to know Armie that Timmy has grown highly fond of you or the very beginnings of a fondness. When nurtured and taken care of correctly as a dominant, the bond between you will strengthen and then the two of you will be inseparable, not even that bastard of a man will tear you two apart. So take the time I have given to you dear boy and use it to your advantage. Now, off you go to your boy he is calling for you.”

She leans up and I bend down the rest of the way towards her, she places a kiss upon my cheek and I can feel her fangs brush my skin lightly. A shiver goes through me, as her tone becomes low and serious and for a second I wonder if there is a submissive bone in my body when she murmurs, “Run along and behave yourself.”and pats the top of my head as I slowly pull away from her. 

When I make it back to Timmy he pulls me close to him smiling up at me. “Come take a picture with me!”  
“If you insist.” I smile letting him pull me along by my hand and I enjoy the atmosphere being around all the other kittens, both male and female. “So… what’s up with the vampires.” I ask softly as I do what the photographer wishes moving my limbs around Timmy like a rag doll or a puppet being controlled.

“Like this yes yes, there we go!” he claps and runs back behind the camera, turning a few things probably getting it into focus. 

“They are a part of the vampire subculture, they enjoy the anne rice universe of vampire, where they are dressed elegantly and they are into the bloodplay aspect of bdsm. Some of them enjoy being bitten too or so I am told, but don’t quote me on that one. They are very well spoken and very nice people despite their appearance with the fangs, the contact lenses etc.” 

Timmy explains as I glance over at them one of them turns to me and raises a glass of champagne that mistress Lydia kindly offers everyone before winking at us. 

As the man is about to take what is supposed to be a “serious” photo I get this idea in my head and hold Timmy possessively and open my mouth close to his neck and pretend like he is going to bite him. Shocking not only the photographer when the picture is snapped but effectively makes all of the vampires burst into laughter, ultimately earning fangly smiles and raised glasses, when I close my mouth over his throat giving him a wet kiss that makes him tighten his hold on me and whisper my name. 

Once we are all done and everyone Timmy and I go about the rest of our morning into the early afternoon talking on the grounds of the mansion. While the others are enjoying indoor festivities of light conversation and drinking, Lydia continues to entertain her guests but allows us to have our privacy to talk about Lydia’s offer and to finally lay down the rules of our relationship. 

“So let me get this straight, you told Lydia that we needed to train and she just magically said yes?” 

“Mhm. well, she didn’t quite say it like that more like, while she is gone we have to take care of her house. And we have to look after her pets, we can do anything we want as long as we put the house back in order as we found it. Oh! That reminds me, I made a list of the rules and brought them with me before we left the house.”

He sits up and makes grabby hands at me. “Ohhhhh let me see! Let me see!” reaching for my pants pockets, he is about to reach his hand in when I smack it away. 

“Patience. I’m gonna teach your patience first of all.” I reach into my pocket and pull out the piece of notebook paper, opening it up I hand it over to Timmy who gives it a thorough examination. 

rules

No talking bad about yourself essentially love yourself and treat yourself with kindness and love  
No calling Armie “sir” in public around friends or family, Only when in scene together may he be called sir  
Is allowed to wear collar in public and his ears if he so chooses to do so  
Always call and tell where you are going and when you will be home  
If he is to go clubbing or dancing then he is to go with someone and never be alone  
Bath time is always at 8pm  
When in kitten space: allowed to speak with both verbal and non verbal communication such as (human speech, kitten like behaviors: meowing, licking, play bitting ect. )  
Bedtime at midnight  
Always pick up toys after each play  
No scratching the furniture or climbing on the table

Punishments

Spankings  
Timeouts: sitting in the corner for a minute on his hands  
No treats  
Will not be allowed to cum unless Armie says to during sexual situations  
No kisses for an entire day 

“Oooo these are really good Arms, but why 10 rules and only five punishments?”

“I couldn’t think of anymore off the top of my head.” I shrug my shoulders as Timmy looks over it some more. “Is there anything you would like to change or add to it?”

“The fourth one in the punishments can we work up to that one? This one is kind of triggering for me.” 

I nod softly. “Sure we can do whatever you are comfortable with and slowly work up to that specific punishment, or we don’t have to do that one at all. I want you to be comfortable Timmy so if there is anything that you aren’t comfortable with then we don’t have to do that.”

"I do have an issue we need to discuss about the last punishment." 

My eyebrows go up in surprise when he moves into my lap setting the paper down in the grass, and places his hand on my chest more specifically sliding it into the space of where my shirt is open, stroking my chest hair.

"Oh and what would that be?" I swallow the lump in my throat when he presses his hips up to mine, and his lips part, his eyes moving to my lips. Then to my eyes as his other hand moves to my belt, our eyes meeting.

"Do you know what happens to a kitten who goes without being kissed by their dom Armie? Hm?" 

'oh you cheeky little boy. You're trying to get back at me for this morning. I see you sir oh I see you. Don't think this will come without consequences later.' 

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me since… you are the kitten expert." 

I tease holding his gaze with my own as I raise my knees, so that my feet are flat on the grass, my hands coming up to grip his hips to keep them still.

"I only speak for myself when I say this, but I’ve been known to get a little…. Bratty and cranky to the point of being a very bad boy. So I would be careful if I were you.”  
I smirk moving my face closer to his just mere inches from his mouth, “Then I’ll be sure to give you all the kisses you want. But make no mistake sweet boy if the brat does show itself and I’m sure it will, I will make sure the brat part knows who cares about him as well.” 

*********  
Timmy  
*Hammer’s residence: 2 hours later*

“Timmy! Why can’t I go with you and daddy to the giant house I wanna see the kitties too! Please!” 

I am in my bedroom trying to gather my things for the next three weeks. Mistress Lydia called Armie when we got back to the house, with all of the details of what was to happen this afternoon. She told us that she would be leaving today after her husband got home from work and they would be seeing us at the house with further instructions. 

‘Three weeks with Armie alone in the mansion is very stimulating and very nail-biting at the same time. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this, since he told me the news. We are actually going to be alone without having anyone else around for 3 whole weeks! It sounds like I am asleep.’

“Lacy, we talked about this before, you are too young to be around the kitties and it isn’t my decision to make. It is your daddy’s and you already know what he said about that. So don’t think you are going to get a different answer from me by asking me again.” 

She huffs and scrunches her face up crossing her arms over her, kicking her legs against the side of the bed that she had been sitting on. While I continue to pack my clothes in my duffle bag and as I place my sweater into the bag, I see a small set of headband ears sticking out from the bottom of the bag. 

They were ears that I had used during one of the halloween parties that I had gone to at the mansion. They were white with small diamonds around the inside of the ears and I no longer used them. 

“You may not be able to see the kitties Lacy, but I want you to have these. I can’t wear them anymore and I thought you would like to have them.”

“Really?!” her demeanor completely changes when I show her the ears and gently place them on her head. “Thank you Timmy! Thank you!” 

“Yes. now can you please go play in your room? I need to finish packing my stuff.” 

I say as gently as possible so I don’t hurt her feelings about needing her out of my room. There are some very personal things that I need to pack, that small eyes shouldn’t see at all. So I try to ease her gently out of the room, by placing my hand on her back and guiding her towards the door.

“Why don’t you go show daddy your new ears?” 

“Okay!” I watch her take off towards the stairs and head towards Armie’s bedroom, her little feet going a billion miles an hour as she giggles in excitement. 

I can hear Armie’s voice from below telling Lacy how pretty she looks and that she needs to be on her best behavior for uncle Lincoln and Olivia who both have decided to take it upon themselves to watch after Lacy. while Armie and I quote, “go have playtime”. Then I hear his feet coming up the stairs just as I am zipping up my bag, checking one more time to see if I have everything and hiding anything that Lacy shouldn’t be seeing. 

“Hey T you ready to go? Lydia just called and said they are about to leave.”

“Yes. i’m coming.” I snag the bag off the bed and throw it over my right shoulder heading out the bedroom, shutting the door behind me and Armie hugs Lacy goodbye, kissing her cheek before giving instructions to 

“Behave yourself sweetheart. Timmy and I will be back soon, don't stay up too late, I'll call you before bedtime okay? Lin Lin don’t give her too much candy, and Olivia don’t let her watch horror movies. She will have nightmares for days.” 

“Stop worrying Armie, go have fun with Timmy!” Olivia urges pushing Armie and I towards the door, while Lincoln opens it for us. 

“Don’t worry guys, we won’t set the house on fire or put oil on the floor or anything too exciting. We are just gonna watch movies, order pizza and play video games.”  
Armie laughs and I look between him and Lincoln very confused as to what it is they are talking about. Why would you put oil on the floor? 

“I’ll tell you on the way to the mansion.” 

I hug Lacy, Lin Lin and Olivia, then Armie and I are off to mistress Lydia’s mansion to permanently stay.

*******  
Armie 

“ You can help yourself to anything inside the house, you may use the pool, anything you want is yours to use." 

Lydia explains she then turns to Timmy and I see him rub his hands together, like he is plotting something but she quickly shuts him down.

"However, just because you are at the mansion Timothee doesn’t mean that you will not train dear boy. You and Armie are there to work on training. So I expect you to be on your best behavior the both of you, if you have any problems or concerns, anything our gardener will be there. He is the keeper of the grounds and his name is Artimus Hensworth. I shall be back within 3 weeks at the latest.” 

She strokes Timmy's cheek with her delicate fingers, he smiles at her. She then turns to me and gives me a wink, her pink lips curling into a smile that shows her fangs. 

“You take care of him Armie, I expect to see my house in keeping order and not a thing out of place.” 

We watch her go down the steps, with her husband carrying their luggage he gives a nod to us and then they are pulling out of the driveway and driving away, going through the gate. 

Once she is out of sight Timmy shows me where Lydia keeps the key to the house and we go inside.  
My eyes widen at just how nice the inside of this house is. It makes me feel like I have seriously stepped into another world with the cream colored tiles, the multiple arches, the high ceilings that have those fake candle lights instead of the regular light bulbs that are at my house.  
The white brick wall on the right side of the room catches my eyes and just beyond those arche ways, is the kitchen. 

“Timmy this place is……”

“Fucking amazing isn’t it, every time I come to this place, I never want to leave it. Come on I’ll show you where you can put your stuff and then I will show you the rest of the house.”

I follow Timmy through the house going up the staircase taking in the sights around me, looking at the various pictures that hang up on the wall of what I assume to be Lydia’s family and others similar to the photo shoot that we did earlier today.

“This is where the boy kittens sleep when there is a playdate or if there is a special event here at the mansion. The girls rooms are downstairs, it's one of mistress Lydia’s rules of the house. Boy and girl kittens must be separated at night time, the last time we had a gathering someone lied about their age and ended up being a minor who brought her boyfriend. She tried to sneak up stairs while everyone else was asleep and Don caught her, made them both leave and told them to never come back. After that night, mistress Lydia made it perfectly clear that no girls or boys would not be allowed to sleep together anymore in her house. We all agreed out of respect for her and her house.” 

“Wow .... That sucks, good thing she’s not here then huh?” he turns his head and glances back at me, a little spark in those green eyes and I just know we are going to have the time of our lives.

Timmy continues to tell me different stories that have happened around the mansion since he started kittenplay and I continue to listen, not saying a word as I take everything he is saying in. From fights breaking out, to the time he accidentally locked Saorise outside naked after she had gotten done taking a shower as a prank to get her back for making him eat actual cat food. 

I’m in tears laughing as we both head back into the main room and he goes quiet after that twisting his fingers together, his hair falling into his face as I eye him up and down. 

“So… what should we do?” I stick my hands into my pockets as the awkward silence fills the room, I begin to realize why it’s awkward, this is a new place and for the first time, I am alone with him without anyone else around to watch us. Not papa, not Lydia, no Lincoln, Lacy or Olivia this is the first time in my life that I am faced with the very fact that I am alone with someone that I have a serious crush on, that I have dreamed about. 

This is fucking terrifying to me and I am sure that it is the same for Timmy. 

“I have an idea.” 

***************

“Hammer to base, Hammer to base I have the target in sight and I’m going in.” I army crawl across the floor on my stomach, with my shoes off, my clothes making a soft shuffling noise as I go around the back of the chair, with my nerf gun in hand, I sit up resting my back against the chair.

I peek around the corner slowly poking my head out. I hear a popping noise as one of the foam bullets comes flying towards my head and I pull back quickly. I watch it zip past me and go flying sticking to the back door leading to the backyard. 

“Give it up agent Hammer you will not stop my dastardly plan to take over the world! Mwhahahahahaha!” 

Timmy’s voice echos off the walls, from across the room, hiding behind one of the archways and the moment he is within my sight I start shooting at him. I hear his feet take off and the moment he does I go after him, we shoot back and forth at each other. He runs through the kitchen, in his socks his arm pointed back trying to shoot me but, he missed three times. Making it around the kitchen table, he keeps running and shooting at me until he has no bullets left.

I hear the clicking of the gun and hear him say, “Shit I am a goner!” 

That’s when I blast him three times. Once in the back of the head as he rounds the piano in the corner close to the back door, the second I hit him in the back, he ends up stumbling over his own feet and takes a header into over the back of the couch and rolls into the floor gun thrown from his hand. 

“Oh Fuck! Timmy are you okay?!” 

I drop my own gun onto the couch and head right to Timmy’s side looking him over, for a minute I think he may be actually hurt when he hit the floor from our little game. Until he opens his eyes, points the gun straight at me and pops me directly in the chest with the bullet. 

Smirking up at me. “Any last words before you are shamefully laughed at? brought down by the great lord Timmy.” 

“Touchie lord Timmy… touchie.” 

Then I fall to the floor in a dramatic fashion as I take my rightful place with my imaginary dead comrades on the battlefield. 

Sometime later on in the day, around dusk, Timmy and I decide to order one large pepperoni pizza and one large cheese pizza for dinner. Sitting around the coffee table with our boxes open, and a huge liter of coke between us to share as we talk about our childhoods together. 

“So what about your parents? Have you ever wondered who they are or….” 

Timmy swallows a bite and I try my best to not stare at his throat as he does so but I can tell from the expression on his face and the slight hurt in his eyes that he has thought about this question before. Slowly I reach across the table and give his hand a squeeze before releasing it, letting him know that I am here.

“Sure… I’ve thought about it, I have even wondered what they looked like from time to time. Actually going out and searching for them not so much, I don’t know if they are even looking for me. Or if they even want to get to know me as a person given that I am in bdsm and have a job “exposing” myself as some people who don’t understand call it to the world on a daily basis. Not to mention I wouldn’t even know where to start so I don’t bother with it.”

He takes another bite of his pizza pulling a long piece of string from it, rolling it up into a neat ball and eating it. 

“You know if you ever want to find them Timmy, all you have to do is say so and I would be happy to look into it for you. If that is what you really want. However, that is completely up to you. I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing this just because I asked you about your family.”

I see the corners of his mouth pull into a small timid smile. “Thanks Arms.”

We pretty much eat in comfortable silence after stealing glances at each other here and there, laughing at what was being said on tv until I am completely full and can’t eat another piece of pizza. I feel a serious yawn coming on as I get up from the floor, grabbing my box I close it shut then motion to Timmy if he wants me to take his too.

“Yes please.” His reply comes out mumbly then I catch him yawning himself, his eyes are fighting to stay open and it is adorable the way he is trying so hard to keep his head from falling forward by resting his chin on his palm. 

I disappear off into the kitchen with our boxes and put the leftovers into a zip lock baggie, seal it up and toss the empty boxes into the trash can that I found to be located under the sink in the kitchen. 

Odd place to put a trash can but alright who am I to judge. 

I then make my way back to Timmy who has passed out in the same position I had left him only this time, his head eyes have given up on him and his arm is about to give up as well. I can see it shaking from where I am standing, walking around the couch I crouch down next to him, placing my arms around him. I get up underneath him and pick him up as I do Lacy, wrapping my right arm around his back, as my left hand holds onto his leg with his arms over my shoulders supporting his body while his head is nestled into my neck.  
Slowly I stand back up and carry him up the stairs to the room that he showed me was his earlier and I push the door open with my foot, entering the room it seems smaller compared to his room at my house. It is also pretty much the same color as the rest of the house but I don’t comment, I keep it to myself as I tuck Timmy into bed with his clothes on. 

I head off into the direction of my room and dig through my bag grabbing Methius’s book and head downstairs to do some reading while Timmy is asleep. 

Grabbing a pillow from the couch I put it behind my head, and attempt to rest my long body on the couch, however that proves to be a tiny challenge with my height as it usually is when I go to other people’s houses. But I manage to make it work for myself, settling in for the night as the sun begins to go down, I flick on the lamps to light the room and turn to the sixth chapter. 

Chapter 6: Sub Frenzy

Sub-frenzy, or submissive frenzy, is a term applied to newcomers to the kink and BDSM scene who experience a frenzy or rush to experience all the things kink has to offer, sometimes bypassing common sense or good judgment to do so.

Newcomers to the kink scene often experience a ‘kid in the candy store’ kind of excitement when they see all the new partners and opportunities available to them. This experience can be heightened when the person has waited a long time for this opportunity due to a variety of life circumstances. The term sub-frenzy describes this phenomenon as it applies specifically to people who identify as submissives. They may be especially vulnerable to being taken advantage of when new to the kink scene.

Because of the desire to please that many submissives feel, combined with a great deal of inaccurate or misleading information online or in porn or erotica, people who identify as submissive can sometimes be coerced into accepting situations and relationships that are unhealthy or not within the accepted norms of the BDSM scene. In less extreme cases, submissives may simply engage in kinds of play they aren’t ready for or informed about, or may play with people too soon after meeting them - before getting to know them or getting references.  
Like most aspects of the kink scene, a bit of research can go a long way, as can going slowly and getting to know people as friends before choosing play partners or relationships.

‘Because of the desire to please that many submissives feel, combined with a great deal of inaccurate or misleading information online or in porn or erotica, people who identify as submissive can sometimes be coerced into accepting situations and relationships that are unhealthy or not within the accepted norms of the BDSM scene.’

I end up reading this line over and over again as I think about Timmy and how he said he met Victor and what their relationship was like. 

‘Is that what happened to Timmy? He went into a sub frenzy when he met captain douchebag… no wonder Timmy was so “in love” with him. Victor got ahold of him when he was new to the scene, first starting out he was looking for anyone to play with and this guy preyed on him, his enthusiasm, and desperateness running with it to his advantage.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Next chapter we start with week 1 where the boys begin serious training, Timmy gets a little bratty, Armie's patience is tested, the love between them grows even more, and more silliness to come. 
> 
> Things are about to start heating up and the smuttiness is slowing turning it's head. It's going to happen I promise! if you have hung in there so far Thank you! : ) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this story and want me to continue with the first chapter please let me know by leaving comments.


End file.
